Hermione Granger e a Maldição de Prometeus
by Charichu
Summary: Esta fic de Draco&Hermione reconta o sexto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, quando o destino desses dois estudantes vai mudar drasticamente. Revelações de um passado misterioso, segredos e uma trama cheia de suspense, ação e é claro, romance
1. Sobre a fic

_**Sobre a fic**_

**Título **: Hermione Granger e a Maldição de Prometeus

**Autores **: Estrela Vespertina e Charichu

**Sites publicados **: Fan Fiction, Floreos e Borrões e Aliança Três Vassouras

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Gênero **: Romance e Comedy

**Idioma** : Português

**Status **: Incompleta

**Observação **: Em Hogwarts

**Sinopse **: Esta fic reconta o sexto ano de Hermione Granger na Escola de  
Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Nela, Mione descobre ser filha de Sirius Black e a única forma de saber mais sobre o misterioso passado de sua mãe é através de um diário que está nas mãos de Draco Malfoy

**Nota de Estrela Vespertina **: A história nasceu de um jogo. Charichu, a outra autora, é a mestra, então a maioria das idéias mirabolantes foram dela. E euzinha aqui, Estrela Vespertina, era só uma jogadora ansiosa e inspirada para algumas cenas. Em suma, Hermione Granger e a Maldição de Prometeus é uma fic insana e cheia de detalhes viajantes, frutos de duas mentes criativas e um pouco doentes. Mas, esperem que gostem!^^

**Nota de Charichu **: Sei que a sinopse não é das melhores (embora a idéia de Mione como Sirius tenha sido totalmente original), mas peço que antes de começarem a torcer o nariz e exclamar "Que idiotice" ou "Eu odeio Draco e Hermione", tente ler, ao menos, o primeiro capítulo. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi como leitora assídua de fan fics é que o shipper principal e secundários não tem muita importância, desde que a história seja bem feita. Outra coisa, as atualizações da fic poderão demorar em acontecer. Por mais incrível que pareça, eu e a Estrela não moramos no mesmo estado e, para completar, temos pouco tempo para trabalhar na fic, já que nossas respectivas faculdades nos deixam bastante ocupadas com trabalhos e provas. Mas, não se preocupe. Nós prometemos jamais desistir de Hermione Granger e a Maldição de Prometeus, nem que leve 4 anos para publicar TODOS os capítulos^^


	2. trailler

**Uma revelação surpreendente...**

- Mione... eu sei que vai ser um terrível choque para você saber disso, mas... Anne Bellford não é só a irmã mais velha da Lynda. Ela é também a sua mãe.

- Como é que é? Como assim?

**... capaz de alterar totalmente a sua vida.**

- Eu sou filha de Anne Bellford, certo? Quem é meu pai?

- Seu pai é Sirius Black... eu acho.

- Você ACHA?

**Um diário mágico poderoso... **

- Minhas experiências no passado me fazem desconfiar de qualquer tipo de diário...

- Mas, é o diário de MINHA mãe, Gina. Não de Voldemort, mas da MINHA MÃE!

**...contendo o verdadeiro passado de sua mãe.**

- Anne Bellford? Você acha que está tudo bem viver em uma casa repleta de magia negra feita por aquela... aquela... assassina?

- Cuidado com o que diz, mocinha! Eu não admito ofensas a minha irmã em minha própria casa.

**Um sonserino inescrupuloso...**

- Contei tudo para que você saiba com QUEM está lidando. Não sou mais garotinho que depende dos pais, Granger, eu cresci e me tornei um sonserino capaz de fazer tudo para atingir meu objetivo... TUDO como afetar a racionalidade da mãe com poções e subornar o melhor advogado para defender precariamente os próprios pais!

- Malfoy... você... você...

**... tem a chave para responder todas as suas dúvidas.**

- ...ou melhor! Usa essa sua voz irritante para me dizer o que é uma aletheia ao invés de ficar zombando do que não sabe!

- A questão, Granger, é que EU sei... E minha informação custa um preço. Afinal, se não cobrasse pela minha ajuda, teria caído na Grifinoria, não na Sonserina, não?

**Um Pacto de Sangue...**  
- É isso, prima... se quiser saber como sua mamãe era, como ela se envolveu com seu papai e, principalmente, como ela morreu, vai ter que ser uma boa namorada...

- Está... bem...

**... vai transformar a sua vida em um inferno.**

- Eu não tenho como voltar pra casa...

- Você não vai voltar para casa agora...

- O que está acontecendo?

- Os Comensais da Morte vieram parabenizar o novo casal do mês do Profeta Diário!

**Até onde você iria...**

- Ele forçou você, não forçou? O que ele fez? Ameaçou seus pais?

- Não! Não foi isso... foi uma... uma... troca...

- Troca? Mione, se você queria fazer uma troca, falasse comigo! Eu aconselharia você a vender sua alma para o demônio porque é muito mais seguro do que fazer uma troca com um Malfoy!

**... para descobrir uma verdade oculta?**

- Ma... Malfoy... não!

- Sabe Granger, quando o estupro é inevitável, você tem que relaxar e gozar

- NÃO!

**Hermione Granger...**

- Então, vai ser assim agora? Está namorando a Granger de verdade? Você vai mesmo se deixar misturar? Vai... vai ser um... um deles?

- É, parece que vai...! Você perdeu, Parkinson. Agora nos deixe em paz, por favor...

**Gina Weasley...**

- Mas, vocês ficaram só nos chupões ou você aproveitou para tirar uma lasquinha? A bunda dele é gostosa de apertar? Quando joguei como apanhadora, percebi que os jogadores têm bundas lindas! Sempre quis saber qual era a sensação de apertá-las.

- Gina, não estou brincando, tá bem? Eu não achei nem um pouco divertido tudo isso. Não era para ter acontecido. Não era para eu ter deixado! Aquela doninha mal caráter...

- Ok, ok! Eu vou perguntar sobre a sensação de apertar a bunda de um jogador para Angelina!

**Draco Malfoy...**

- Ah tá, Weasley. Eu SEI que você fez de propósito!

- Weasley, Malfoy, o que aconteceu, aconteceu. Não adianta discutirem!

- Malfoy, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar no momento do que atingir uma doninha insuportável como você!

- Ok, ok. Agora responda uma coisa. Quando Leolpod te pegou por trás, você desmaiou por ter gozado ou de indignação por não ter sido o Potter?

**Ron Weasley...**

- MALFOY, SEU BAFO DE COCÔ PODRE!

- Rony não!

- ME LARGA, EU VOU MATAR ESSA BUCETA LOIRA CABELUDA!

**Harry Potter...**

- O quê foi que deu nela? Por que ela reagiu assim?

- Porque você nunca a enxergou nesses seis anos e agora que ela virou umas das garotas mais quentes de Hogwarts, você a pede em namoro. Fala sério, Potter, o quê você pensou que ela faria? Perdoaria seus anos de ignorância e aceitaria imediatamente o pedido de namoro?

- Bom... é.

- Lamento lhe informar, Potter, mas a única grifinoriana burra o suficiente para continuar pura e imaculada à espera do garoto que ama está namorando comigo nesse exato momento.

**Com a estréia de Edward e Lynda Granger...**

- Lyn, sua irmã era bruxa?

- Hmmmmmm... era!

- E ela esteve em Hogwarts?

- Uhum...

- E ela usava uma varinha?

- Bem, tecnicamente, um bruxo precisa de uma varinha, então você pode concluir que ela usava!

- Por que é que você não me contou isso?

- Ah, seria realmente uma conversa interessante. "Olha, amor, minha irmã é uma poderosa bruxa que estudou em uma Escola de Bruxaria. E sabe aquela vez em que compramos um vestido para Mione e ele se transformou em um livro quando ela abriu? Bom, ela fez isso porque é uma bruxa filha de uma bruxa!" Edward!

**... Anne Belford...**

- C...c...como? Como foi que você fez isso?

- Distúrbio do crescimento, eu acho...

- Distúrbio do crescimento?

- É... coisas estranhas acontece nessa época! Seus seios crescem, sua cintura afina, sua voz fica mais feminina... e você pode fazer coisas estranhas, como brigar com sua melhor amiga por causa de um garoto. No meu caso, acho que copiei os poderes de Lince Negra.

**... Faust Barader...**

- Se quer tanto em ajudar assim, o quê acha de lhe transformar em uma minhoca?

- Acho que seria interessante. Sabe, certa vez, minha mãe estava extremamente furiosa com meu pai e o transformou em um verme. Ele me disse que isso mudou totalmente a vida dele, ensinando a ver o mundo sobre outra óptica! Tanto que ele escreveu um livro chamado "Eu, o Verme" que foi bestseller das livrarias mágicas por muitos anos!

- Sabe, você é o garoto mais esquisito que já vi na vida.

**... e Elizabeth Black Winchester...**

- Sério, Winchester, você me enoja. Nesses cinco anos que estudávamos juntas, eu cheguei a acreditar que nem todos sonserinos eram iguais... que havia sonserinos decentes, dotados de alguma ética e principio moral... que VOCÊ pudesse ser a exceção deles... agora, vendo o quê você planejou e armou contra Mione... eu simplesmente perdi minha fé nos membros da sua casa.

- "Ética e princípios morais"? O quê é isso, hein Betsy?

- São aquelas desculpas esfarrapadas que os grifinorianos costumam usar para justificar as burrices que cometem...

**...em Hermione Granger e a Maldição de Prometeus...**

- Vamos ver se eu entendi. Nós fizemos tudo isso apenas para você ver concretizando tudo o quê você supôs que aconteceria?

- Basicamente.

- Sabe, eu não quero ser chato, mas acho que está na hora de você consultar um psiquiatra. Você está começando a sofrer de complexo de Deus...

**Publicada no seu site de fan fics favorito!!!!**


	3. Capítulo 1 Pacto com o Demônio

Apesar de todo desgaste e a preocupação que era ter Lord Voldemort a solta e nos seus calcanhares, aquelas férias certamente estavam sendo muito boas para Hermione Granger. Na maioria dos dias estava na Toca com Harry, Rony e Gina e só não eram definitivamente perfeitas por conta das tragédias do último ano letivo, que tinham levado Sirius embora, assim como muitos outros. O Profeta Diário noticiava mortes e desaparecimentos o todo tempo.

Era exatamente depois de um desses momentos, em que os Weasley descobriam por Arthur que mais um de seus conhecidos – um tal de Philliphe Harley, do departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia- tinha desaparecido, que Hermione estava só. Momentos de solidão na Toca eram raros, mas Mione estava precisando daquele para pensar.

Havia três dias tinha recebido uma coruja, com uma mensagem misteriosa; "Encontre-me SOZINHA às 17 horas, no local indicado no mapa". Era a milionésima vez, desde que recebera a coruja, que a garota tocava o pergaminho com a ponta da varinha, fazendo-o revelar um mapa simplificado, indicando um edifício localizado na Travessa do Tranco, no Beco Diagonal. Suspirou, cansada.

O dia tinha sido cheio. Passara a tarde toda sob a pressão do olhar de Gina, que parecia saber que ela escondia algo. Era óbvio que não tinha falado a respeito da coruja para ninguém. Os Weasley e Harry pirariam se soubessem que tinha recebido um bilhete sem assinatura, pedindo que ela fosse até a Travessa do Tranco! Mas na verdade, estava agitada justamente por considerar atender aquele bilhete. Não sabia porque, mas tinha uma sensação forte de perda cada vez que afirmava a si mesma que não apareceria ali. Além disso, o fato da família Weasley, Harry e ela fazerem uma visita ao Beco Diagonal no dia seguinte para a compra dos materiais escolares, tornava ainda mais tentador dar uma espiada na Travessa do Tranco, ainda que fosse só para saber quem havia mandando aquele bilhete.

Começou a se arrumar para deitar-se e agradeceu-se mentalmente minutos mais tarde por ter se antecipado. Gina entrava no quarto e ficava bons minutos encarando a cama de Mione, sem dizer nada, pensando que a amiga estivesse dormindo. E ela estava longe de pegar no sono ainda...

O dia seguinte começou cedo. E enquanto Harry repetia a dose, Hermione estava apenas conhecendo a experiência quer era ir para o Beco Diagonal pela rede de Flu. Dessa vez sem incidentes, saíram pela lareira da Floreios & Borrões, ótimo lugar para começar suas compras. Passaram um bom tempo na loja, particularmente por culpa de Hermione. Sempre que estavam prestes a sair, ela arranjava outro livro maravilhosamente interessante para babar. Tinha sido um alívio para o resto dos garotos quando ela finalmente conseguia sair da livraria, não sem um quebrar de pescoço para a vitrine. Depois disso, passaram em Madame Malkins, onde a Sra. Weasley entrou sozinha. Após esperarem um bom tempo por ela, se dispersaram, vagando pelas vitrines mais próximas.

Pararam diante da Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. A loja era uma verdadeira obsessão para Harry e Rony e entretinha Gina por tempo demais para a paciência de Hermione. Bufando, ela disse que voltaria até Madame Malkins para esperar a Sra. Weasley sob protestos dos amigos como "Nós esperamos você na Floreios e Borrões!".

Hermione fingira não os ter ouvido, portanto caminhava de volta até a porta de Madame Malkins. Ficava ali por cerca de mais uns dez minutos, mas a Sra. Weasley ainda não tinha saído. A garota suspirava e se remexia, mas não tinha jeito; havia conseguido ficar sozinha finalmente e a idéia de ir até a Travessa do Tranco dá uma espiada estava se tornando irresistível.

Olhou para os lados e vendo que os amigos ainda estavam dentro da loja de quadribol, suspirou, recomeçando a andar com destino certo. Andava de rosto baixo, não querendo ser interceptada por conhecidos, afinal, não queria ninguém sabendo que alguém como ela estava andando para um lugar como a Travessa do Tranco. Já lá, deu uma última olhada no mapa, que trazia no bolso da veste. O mapa levava a um prédio muito velho e, aparentemente, não habitado. Os transeuntes pareciam ignorar estranhamente aquela habitação fúnebre. Provavelmente, devia ser efeito de algum feitiço. Na janela quebrada do último andar, Mione enxergou a sombra de alguém, embora não conseguisse vislumbrar direito quem era.

Ela pensou duas vezes antes de entrar no prédio. Mas era ele que o mapa indicava. Puxou a varinha e a apertou entre os dedos da mão direita, deixando-os brancos da força que exercia. Entrou cautelosa e uma vez lá dentro, ia andando devagar.

Se o lado de fora do prédio não tinha aparência nada agradável, dentro era péssimo. Não havia nenhuma fonte de luz, mas ela podia perceber que o chão era cheio de entulhos. As paredes eram encardidas e sujas, repletas de manchas avermelhadas que lembravam a Mione sangue coagulado. Havia alguns poucos móveis quebrados e entre uma peça e outra, ela podia ver inquilinos asquerosos como ratos, baratas, entre outros mais nojentos. A escada que levava ao último andar era feita de madeira apodrecida e tinha vários degraus faltando, mas foi por lá que ela subia, acendendo a ponta da varinha, afinal, quem quer que estivesse esperando, estava lá.

A escada dava para um corredor, tão mórbido quanto o resto da casa, com alguns quadros tortos de trouxas sendo torturadas por Comensais da Morte. Havia quatro portas, duas de cada lado do corredor, sendo que somente a última do canto direito estava aberta. Foi para lá que ela seguiu, agora abaixando a varinha na altura do peito, uma posição legítima de ataque. Dava passos cautelosos até a porta, espiando por ela.

Era um cômodo pequeno e escuro. Muito escuro. A única fonte de luz ali era a varinha de Mione, o que dava uma aparência ainda mais fúnebre e grotesca aquela sala. No meio, havia duas cadeiras velhas em volta de uma mesa que, provavelmente, deveriam ter sido concertadas por magia. No fundo da sala, de costas para a garota e olhando para a janela, estava o estranho anfitrião. Deveria ser um homem, a julgar pelas formas que a capa preta de viagem tomava ao cobrir o corpo dele.

- Seja bem vinda Granger. Fico feliz que não tenha trazido o Insuportável Cicatriz e seu escudeiro, o Ruivo Pobretão! - a estranha figura zombou com uma voz arrastada e arrogante que Hermione conhecia bem.

- Malfoy! - ela sussurrou entre dentes, arregalando os olhos, mal acreditando que era ele. Oh Deus quanta burrice! Teria caído em uma armadilha? - Deveria ter imaginado que só alguém como você viria parar num lugar como esse... - murmurava, sua voz expressava nojo.

- Ora, Granger... – ele dava uma risadinha cínica -...esse lugar combina muito com o sangue que corre em suas veias: completamente imundo! - continuou, virando-se para ela. Havia crescido bastante durante as férias, assim como Harry e Rony. A expressão de seu rosto adquirira feições mais adultas, deixando-o mais atraente. Apesar da postura arrogante e o olhar de desprezo que lançava, ele era dono de uma beleza bastante peculiar.

- O que quer de mim Malfoy? Por que mandou este bilhete ridículo? – Mione perguntou, entrando de fato na sala, sacudindo o pedaço de pergaminho em uma das mãos. Ela também tinham mudado ao longo dos anos. Mudança que talvez não fizessem diferença aos olhos de quem convivia diariamente a seu lado, mudanças que começavam sutis, mas que agora eram inegáveis. Ela já não era uma garotinha e estava caminhando graciosamente para tornar-se uma mulher bonita. Parecia ter mudado velhos hábitos, preocupando-se um pouco mais, talvez, com sua aparência. Os cabelos antes rebeldes estavam sob controle e soltos, cobrindo-lhe até o meio das costas. O corpo de feições curvilíneas e volumosas, o rosto afinalado.

- Queria convidá-la para dar uma volta comigo em um hipogrifo! - ele respondeu, sarcástico, se aproximando da cadeira com classe - É óbvio que tenho coisas importantes a discutir com você, Granger. Coisas importantes que devem ser mantidas em segredo ou eu nunca escolheria essa espelunca para o encontro - disse, por fim, sentando-se altivo na cadeira. Seus olhos cinza analisaram a garota de alto a baixo. Sim, Draco havia notados as mudanças no corpo e atitudes dela, embora fingisse manter-se indiferente.

- Pois então fale logo... - ela continuava naquele tom impertinente, parando ao lado da cadeira frente à dele, embora não se sentasse. Parecia conter um certo orgulho na voz, uma certa altivez. Eram os Malfoy quem estavam na lama. Podia fazer todas as piadinhas do mundo a respeito disso, mas como uma típica grifinoriana digna, não o fazia. Seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos nele, apenas esperando que ele começasse a falar.

- Creio que você, ao contrário do analfabeto do "Eleito" e o miolo mole ruivo, lê o jornal e está por dentro dos hãããã... acontecimentos fatídicos da minha família... - Draco se referia ao misterioso fato de seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, ter sido condenado a 30 anos de prisão, embora a família Malfoy tivesse contratado Peticus Perius, o melhor advogado bruxo que nunca tinha perdido um caso. Para completar o infortúnio dos Malfoys, Narcissa supostamente enlouquecera quando soube da condenação e tentou resgatar seu marido de Azkaban, sendo condenada também. Novamente Peticus havia falhado na defesa, embora possuísse provas verídicas de que Narcissa teve suas faculdades mentais alterada.

Era a vez de Mione sorrir. Talvez tivesse pensado melhor sobre a postura digna de típica grifinoriana.

- Ora Malfoy, nem eu, nem Harry muito menos Rony precisamos ler os jornais para saber o que aconteceu a sua família... - começava enchendo os lábios para pronunciar "sua família" com nojo - ... fomos nós que a deixamos como está, lembra-se? - provocava-o. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas aquilo era, por um segundo, prazeroso. Mexer com o ego de Malfoy e destruí-lo era uma coisa que Hermione Granger faria com prazer.

- Ah, é...- ele comentou, como se tivesse esquecido daquilo. Como se fosse algo insignificante o que ela e seus amigos tinham feito - Tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe... Também, não é para menos. O seu "Trio Ternura"...- e ele fazia questão de pronuncia o "trio ternura" com mesmo nojo que ela usara para falar "sua família"- ... sempre se envolve com coisas tão inúteis que até me esqueço da única vez que fizeram algo de útil como prender meu pai... - e ele olhou para Mione, nem um pouco afetado com as palavras dela.

Hermione frisava o cenho, obviamente afetada com aquele tipo de pronunciamento de Malfoy a respeito dos próprios pais. Onde estava o garoto você-sabe-quem-é-meu-pai que ela conhecia, e que ele interpretava com tanto orgulho? Não deixou seu abalo vir à tona, pelo menos, tentou.

- Muito bem, Malfoy. Vejo que está evoluindo para algo bem pior do que você já é. Juro que achava não ser possível, mas não é que estava enganada? – ela dizia irônica, resolvendo sentar-se por fim, cruzando as pernas. Adotava uma postura séria e atenta, como se o estivesse monitorando - Sugiro que me diga logo o que quer de mim. Não tolero a companhia de pessoas como você por muito tempo...

Novamente Malfoy deu um daqueles detestáveis sorrisos cínicos. Ele parecia sentir um prazer inestimável ao vê-la assim, completamente incomodada em sua companhia.

- Ora, Granger, tenha calma. Um império não é construído em apenas um dia. É preciso arte, inteligência e, principalmente, métodos vis para eliminar adversários indigestos... - seus olhos cinza a fitavam agora, brilhando de malícia - Como eu ia dizendo, você Santa dos Elfos Domésticos e a dupla dinâmica fizeram um excelente trabalho com meu pai. Podia até agradecê-los por isso, se não tivesse o menor orgulho da minha linhagem superior. Com meu pai preso, as coisas facilitaram muito. O único obstáculo que restaram entre eu e os negócios da minha família era minha mãe que acabou com um "trágico destino"! - e ele sorria agora, contente consigo mesmo.

Mione, sem conseguir se controlar, entreabria os lábios, completamente pasma. Piscou repetidas vezes as pálpebras contra os olhos castanhos, olhando-o com a mais pura perplexidade.

- Isso, Granger! - ele prosseguiu contente em perceber que não estava lidando com nenhum bruxo que teve seu cérebro derretido por causa de uma maldita cicatriz de raio na testa. - Vejo que você está percebendo perfeitamente meu plano de resgatar o poderio da minha família..

Sim, ela tinha ligado tudo; já percebera que ele, não só foi responsável por alterar a sanidade da mãe com poções, como subornou o melhor advogado do país para perder de propósito duas causas consecutivas. Assim, todos pensariam que Draco, como um bom filho, tinha feito de tudo para tirar os pais da cadeia. Embora, ela tivesse facilidade de compreender o quê ele tramara, seu cérebro não conseguia achar alguma explicação de como ele podia ser tão indigesto, tão...doente. É doente... aquilo só podia ser doença. E sua expressão, por mais que não quisesse, demonstrava horror diante disso, mesmo que os pais de Malfoy fossem tão ruins quanto ele.

- E, é com um certo prazer que venho lhe informar que você se tornou uma peça sine qua non no meu plano!- Draco finalizou, com olhar frio e maligno demais para um garoto de 16 anos.

- Sinceramente não espera que eu o ajude, ou espera? Achei que não restasse nenhum resquício de ingenuidade em você, Malfoy... e você não está sendo nada além de ingênuo, acreditando que eu seja capaz de ajudá-lo num plano tão nefasto...

- "Nefasto"? Ora, Granger, tome cuidado então! O mesmo sangue nefasto que circula nas minhas veias circula na sua também. O mesmo sangue Black...- ele falou, sorrindo desagradavelmente. Havia soltado esta frase de propósito.

- O... que? – Hermione perguntou, toda a compostura veio a baixo, empalidecendo quase que instantaneamente. Devia saber, que Draco para chamá-la ali, tendo alguma certeza de que teria respostas positivas, traria um trunfo na mão... e aquele trunfo era nada mais nada menos que o maior segredo de sua vida - ... Como...?

- Como? Ora, "prima"... - e ele deu uma ênfase maléfica naquela palavra. - ... por que acha que lhe contei essa pequena história? Certamente que não foi para tê-la como confidente, não? - e ele riu, novamente, aquele sorriso frio e sem emoção – Contei tudo para que você saiba com QUEM está lidando. Não sou mais garotinho que depende dos pais, Granger, eu cresci e me tornei um sonserino capaz de fazer tudo para atingir meu objetivo... TUDO como afetar a racionalidade da mãe com poções e subornar o melhor advogado para defender precariamente os próprios pais! - confessou, seus olhos faiscando perigosamente- Descobrir quem realmente eram seus pais de verdade, foi como tirar doce de uma criança, para mim...

Mione entreabriu os lábios; queria dizer algo. Queria insultá-lo, queria ferí-lo... mas ele realmente tinha atado as suas mãos.

- Malfoy... você... você... - ela disse entre dentes, obviamente morrendo de ódio. Então se levantou. Não precisava suportar aquilo. Não deixaria que ele a manipulasse - ... Eu não preciso ficar aqui... - dizia com nojo, talvez com certo asco de si mesma. Como podiam ter o mesmo sangue, ela e ele?

- Vamos, "prima"... - ele repetiu de novo a palavra, provavelmente para irritá-la mais ainda -... eu esperava mais de você. Uma vez que temos o mesmo sangue, imaginava que você não fosse tão sentimental quanto o Potter e o Weasley!!

- JÁ CHEGA, MALFOY! - ela dizia, elevando o tom da voz - Chega! Eu estou indo embora... e espero que não me procure de novo. Não o quero no meu encalço. Não sou nada sua... Não faço parte desse seu círculo social. Não sou como você... - dizia em palavras firmes, embora estivesse desmoronando por dentro. Queria sair correndo dali. Queria poder contar a Harry e Rony, como seu segredo estava em perigo agora...

- Receio, "prima"... - ele novamente falou e Mione podia sentir que dessa vez essa palavra soava com prazer. Draco parecia fazer questão de deixar evidente que se divertia em vê-la naquele estado - ... que as coisas não serão exatamente como você deseja. Como eu lhe disse antes, meu plano precisa de você para ser concluído e eu sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir isso... - seus olhos novamente brilhavam com maldade - Condenei meus pais e ando doando dinheiro para caridade. Mas, pelo visto, isso não é o bastante para convencer a maioria dos bruxos que os Malfoy têm um novo lema agora... e isso afeta meus negócios, sabe? - ele continuava, calmamente, sem se importar que o maior desejo de Mione era estar bem longe daquele local imundo e dele, principalmente - O que significa que eu preciso de algo mais "chocante" como... namorar uma sangue ruim! - ele falou, sem evitar que uma expressão de asco se formasse no seu rosto - E é aí que você entra...

Ela levava uma mão ao espaldar da cadeira, segurando-se lá com força, como se pudesse cair a qualquer momento. Desistia de frisar o cenho, aquele ato já não exprimia a incredulidade que sentia. Seus lábios escancaravam-se dessa vez, ao ouvir o objetivo final daquela conversa.

- ... O que...? - foi a vez dela rir, um riso afetado, incrédulo, descrente...- Você realmente não espera que eu namore com você, não é? - chegava a ser uma pergunta que não tinha nada de ironia. Rezava para que viesse uma confirmação negativa. Queria que ele estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira de muito, muito mau gosto, e sua expressão denunciava essa agonia.

- Não, Granger! Eu não estou tão necessitado a ponto de namorar realmente você. Quero dizer, verdade que você tem metade do meu sangue, mas ainda sim você possui outra metade imprestável! - ele desdenhou– Nós vamos FINGIR que estamos namorando. Afinal de contas, eu sou um Malfoy. Jamais me envolveria com alguém de sangue ruim realmente. Preciso apenas manter as aparências, sabe? E entre todos os sangues ruins, você é a melhor. Porque tem metade do sangue similar com o meu e... - Draco parou. Procurou finta-la nos olhos antes de concluir, com a cara mais cínica do mundo- ... e possui coisas que posso usar como suborno.

Aquele parecia ser outro ponto fraco. Hermione arregalou os olhos, mas dessa vez não de fragilidade nem de surpresa... mas de ódio.

- Eu não sou como um de seus objetos, que você paga o quanto quer. Eu não estou a venda, Malfoy, perdoe-me... - sua respiração ofegante, obviamente saindo de controle - ... Minha ajuda você não vai ter... - dizia, e sem mais fazia menção de sair do aposento, e da casa o mais breve possível. Não queria ouvir mais nenhuma palavra.

- Tsc! Grifinorianos são criaturas tão previsíveis! - Draco disse, revirando os olhos para cima - Granger, minha querida prima, quem disse que você não está a venda? Ou melhor, quem disse que você tem escolha? Você é totalmente minha, um brinquedinho em minhas mãos, enquanto eu tiver isso! - então ele jogou em cima da mesa um livro de capa preta escrito_ "Spina etiam grata est, ex qua exspectatur rosa"_ em cor roxa, com uma letra que Mione reconhecia imediatamente pertencer a de sua mãe biológica - O diário de sua mamãe!

Mione virava o corpo para ver o que ele tinha jogado contra a mesa e seus olhos reconheciam então aquela verdade única das palavras dele, diante do que via. O diário!!! Aquela relíquia viva de sua mãe, que queria tanto conhecer! Ficou inerte um momento. Paralisada. Sufocada talvez, com a idéia de que sim, ele tinha razão. Ela era um brinquedinho nas mãos dele, enquanto tivesse aquele diário. Aquele tesouro o qual nem tinha noção do que dizia e que estava sendo maculado pelas mãos imundas dele.

Draco sorriu observando Mione encarar o diário da mãe. Então, levantou-se e aproximou-se discretamente até deixar alguns centímetros separarem seu rosto da garota.

- Viu só? - ele murmurou, de forma bem desagradável - Você é meu novo brinquedinho agora, Granger. Um brinquedinho que me custou apenas 5 sicles...

Hermione continuou fascinada diante da visão daquele diário por segundos, muitos segundos, antes de erguer os olhos para ele, completamente contrariada.

- Malfoy eu... - ela piscava repetidamente os olhos, confusa diante da grandeza que aquilo representava para ela. Estava literalmente hipnotizada, sem ter para onde correr. O cérebro paralisava e ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma saída para aquela situação, a menos que ignorasse o fato de que a vida da sua mãe estivesse diante de seus olhos, implorando para ser explorada.

- É isso, prima...- continuou, tocando o rosto dela e acariciando -... se quiser saber como sua mamãe era, como ela se envolveu com seu papai e, principalmente, como ela morreu... - ele continuava em um tom baixo, aproximando ainda mais os rosto deles - Vai ter que ser uma boa namorada... - acrescentou, deixando os lábios deles se roçarem ao pronunciar a palavra "namorada".

Hermione permanecia imóvel, pensativa, e só voltou à vida quando seus rostos estavam praticamente unidos, sem ter reflexo suficiente para impedir que os lábios de Draco roçassem nos seus. Estremecia, sentindo um frio horroroso lhe infligir o estômago, quando se esquivava dele, desviando o rosto de suas mãos e de seus lábios, procurando refúgio atrás da cadeira, mantendo-a entre eles.

- Está... bem... - sussurrava, sentindo as palavras pesarem em seus lábios.

E mais uma vez, Draco sorriu. Mas, dessa vez, não era um sorriso sabido Era um sorriso de vitória. Era o sorriso de prazer de quem presencia seu plano concretizando sem nenhum problema.

- Que bom que estamos de acordo, prima. Não se importa de eu garantir que nenhum de nós dois quebrará a promessa, não é? - indagou, retirando de trás de seu cinto uma pequena faca que tinha um cabo em forma de uma serpente de prata, toda incrustada por pequenas gemas verdes. Depois, cortou a palma da sua própria mão. Hermione já tinha lido a respeito daquilo, é claro. Era uma forma antiga que os bruxos de família puro sangue costumavam fechar seus acordos. A diferença daquele feitiço para o Voto Perpétuo era que, além de não necessitar de um Avalista, ao invés da morte, a conseqüência para quem não cumprisse o acordo, era uma vida amaldiçoada na mais repleta agonia - Sua vez, prima... - murmurou, passando a faca para ela.

Mione se amaldiçoou por não conseguir sair daquela situação sem jeito. E foi com mais ódio de si mesma, que estendeu a mão para apanhar a faca, e percebeu estar trêmula. Estava certamente diante da situação mais caótica e infeliz de sua vida. Seu coração batia acelerado no peito. Mas ao alcançar as pontas dos dedos no objeto, firmava-se, trazendo-o para perto. Espalmava a mão para cima, olhando-a longamente antes de concluir a ação, levando o gume da faca até ela e cortando-a horizontalmente. Fazia tudo em um silêncio doloroso, sem questionamentos... cega de sua única recompensa.

- Ora, vejam só... - Draco falou, pondo a palma da mão dele esticada ao lado da de Hermione - Não é que nossos sangues são realmente parecidos? - ele brincou maldosamente, fintando os sangues vermelhos que brotavam dos cortes, escorriam e caiam naquele chão imundo.

Ela guiou os olhos escuros até o dele, sem o mínimo sinal de achar aquilo engraçado, ou digno de brincadeiras. Suspirou, abaixando o olhar até a palma de suas mãos, os corte idênticos

- Está feito, Malfoy... - sussurrou, com um pesar indiscutível na voz - ... O diário...

- Nossa, Granger! Como você é apressada! Deveria saborear os momentos com seu namorado! - ele ironizou, retirando a varinha e fechando o corte da sua mão - O Diário está em cima da mesa e é seu. Fique a vontade para usá-lo e explora-lo como achar melhor. Considere meu primeiro presente de namoro...

Ela não deu atenção às provocações dele, cortando a sala em passos rápidos até a mesa e apanhando o diário, alisando sua lombada. Apertou-o contra os braços e regressou até sua posição original; ergueu o olhar até ele, abatida. Era só então que pegava a própria varinha, cicatrizando seu corte também.

- Estou indo agora...

- Claro, só mais uma coisa, "amor" - ele falou, com sorriso irônico nos lábios - Volte para sua casa, sim? Fica estranho de um dia para outro eu aparecer na casa dos Weasley para ver minha namorada.

Hermione iria protestar. Não deixaria A Toca! Não agora, que estava começando a superar um bocado de tantos traumas e dificuldades ao lado dos amigos. Mas ele mais uma vez tinha razão. Tentaria esconder esse pacto vergonhoso com Malfoy o quanto pudesse. "Pacto"... meneou o rosto. Harry, Rony e Gina nunca saberiam que se tratava de um pacto. Frisou o cenho.

- Está bem... – ela murmurou apenas, não agüentando mais um segundo naquele local. Não esperou por mais uma única palavra dele, para sair daquele lugar, sentindo-se mais imunda do que a criatura mais nojenta que achava conhecer: Malfoy. Certamente ela era bem pior do que ele, aceitando aquele tipo de coisa.


	4. Capítulo 2 Anne Bellford

_Lá estava ele. Sentado em cima da cama de casal. Sua postura altiva, como se fosse um rei sentado em seu trono. No lado de fora do quarto, encostada na parede, ela sorriu. Um sorriso vitorioso, como uma caçadora preste a capturar sua presa._

_Ela havia deixado a porta do quarto dos pais propositalmente aberta, pois sabia que era o local da casa que ele mais adorava ficar. O pai da garota, logicamente, enlouquecia, pois sua alergia a pêlo sempre atacava quando "ele" estava lá. Porém, não havia outra forma de pegá-lo, a não ser distraí-lo com a segurança do seu "reino". E ela precisava capturá-lo, custasse o que fosse._

_Ainda grudada na parede, ela o espiou disfarçadamente. Ele estava virando de costas para porta, lambendo sua pata peluda. Ele, Bichento, podia ser o gato mais esperto de todo mundo mágico, mas ela... ah! Ela era Hermione Granger, a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts._

_Mione agachou-se e começou a andar, silenciosamente, para dentro do quarto. Ele, por está de costas, não percebera a presença de sua predadora. Excelente! Isso lhe dava uma vantagem! Assim que se encostou à borda da cama, ela saltou com tudo em cima de Bichento. Este, antes que as mãos da garota o envolvessem, pulou para o criado mundo e deste para o chão provando ser um felino digno de sua graciosa habilidade._

_- Te peguei, Bichento!- exclamou pulando no chão e pegando o bichano. Porém, o pulo não fora muito bem planejado e ela sentiram sua cabeça bater com força em uma prateleira de madeira- Aiiiii!- ela gritou, largando Bichento imediatamente e levando a mão na cabeça para se proteger dos objetos que caiam da prateleira _

_- BICHENTO, VOCÊ É UM GATO MORTO!- ela gritou, irritada, olhando o gato correr para fora do quarto- E Hermione Granger você é uma bruxa perdida!- acrescentava fintando os objetos da prateleira que se espalhavam pelo chão. A maioria eram álbuns de fotos que Mione já tinha visto muita vezes quando mais nova. Começara a apanhar as coisas devagar, quando notara uma caixa peculiar preta, com as letras azuis A. B. escritas a mão". _

**********

Após o fatídico encontro com Draco Malfoy, Hermione decidiu voltar para casa. Queria explorar com mais afinco o diário da sua verdadeira mãe, Anne Bellford, e não poderia fazer isso na frente dos amigos. Com certeza, ela seria torturada até a morte por Harry, Gina e, principalmente, Rony se contasse do pacto feito com Malfoy. Então, com a justificativa precária que seus pais a queriam de volta antes do final das férias, Hermione arrumou as malas e retornou para seu lar trouxa.

Edward Granger recebeu a filha com muita alegria. A garota sabia que, embora respeitasse sua decisão de estudar em Hogwarts, ele nunca digerira totalmente o fato de sua querida filha ter essa certa "anormalidade". Por isso, Edward gostava quando a filha se afastava, nem que por um mês, daquele ambiente estranho e bizarro.

Lynda Granger, por sua vez, suspeitou que tivesse algo errado no retorno inesperado, muito embora não questionasse nada. Ao contrário de seu marido, Lynda encarava tão bem o mundo bruxo quanto o dos trouxas. Hermione suspeitava que esta naturalidade da mãe adotiva fosse oriunda do convívio constante, na adolescência, com uma bruxa.

Mesmo pesarosa em deixar A Toca, Hermione não conseguiu conter um sorriso prazeroso ao rever seu quarto. Bichento também estava feliz, pois assim que a garota acendera a luz, ele foi logo se deitar na sua cesta de dormir. Com certa dificuldade, ela arrastou sua bagagem até a cama cheia de almofadas, sentando-se. Depois, gastou alguns minutos procurando na sua mala uma caixa preta com as letras A.B. em azul escritas na tampa e o tão sacrificado diário. Por fim, Mione começou a colar com fita adesiva as varias fotos guardadas na caixa na parede acima de sua escrivaninha de madeira clara abarrotada de livros e pergaminhos.

_*******_

_Tão curiosa quanto um gato, Mione logo abriu a caixa e não conseguiu conter uma exclamação quando via o que havia dentro dela. Fotos. FOTOS BRUXAS. Piscou repetidas vezes, seu cérebro buscando uma explicação lógica para aquilo. Como pode uma família puramente TROUXA, ter FOTOS BRUXAS antigas? Curiosa, ela pegou uma das fotos aproximando-a na altura dos olhos para vê-la melhor. Havia uma bela garota sentada, as costas apoiadas em uma árvore de tronco grosso; a paisagem a sua volta lembrava muito o lago da lula gigante de Hogwarts. Embora suas roupas fossem as de uma trouxa normal (jeans, blusa, tênis...), ela usava uma capa com o símbolo da Corvinal no peito. Suas pernas estavam dobradas e no seu colo havia um caderno aberto. Os olhos cor de esmeraldas pareciam concentrados na página e seu cenho, levemente franzido, indicava que estava refletindo algo. Vez ou outra, ela escrevia alguma coisa com sua pena de águia ou simplesmente a levava próximo aos lábios róseos, pensativa. No fundo branco, Mione reconheceu a letra garranchosa de Lynda "A Insuportavelmente Inteligente Anne Bellford" _

_Ainda sem entender, ela pegou outra foto. Nesta, havia uma garota parecida com ela (que sabia ser Lynda), a bela Anne e um garoto loiro bastante atraente. Mione riu das caretas que Lynda e o garoto faziam enquanto a imagem de Anne simplesmente olhava torto para eles, censurando-os. Então, Hermione imediatamente começou a ver foto por foto, percebendo que sempre em alguma delas, aparecia ou Lynda sozinha, ou Anne sozinha, ou Lynda e Anne, ou o Loiro e Lynda, ou o Loiro e Anne (e essas eram as mais engraçadas, pois Lynda escrevia piadinhas como "An e meu cunhado", "Senhor e Senhora Barader", "Arrogante-mor e Chato-mor"). _

_- Hermione? -chamara a voz de Lynda, mas Hermione não ouvira. Os olhos castanhos fixos no que encontrara após tantas fotos: uma varinha antiga, bastante conservada, com as iniciais A.B talhadas no cabo e uma corrente - Mione, o quê aconteceu aqui?_

_- Bichento...- ela murmurou, com simplicidade, virando-se para encarar a mãe- Eu usei seu quarto de armadilha para pegá-lo, mas não deu certo._

_- Seu pai não via gostar nada dis...- A mãe da garota começava, mas detinha-se, ao perceber a caixa que estava ao lado de Mione._

_- Desculpe, mãe. Bichento fugiu e eu acabei esbarrando na prateleira e achando isso...- ela explicou, baixando o olhar.- Mãe... quem é Anne Bellford?_

_A cor do rosto de Lynda sumiu e ela se sentou na cama. Sua mão tocou automaticamente no bracelete dourado, incrustado com uma gema pedra e sem graça. Lynda sempre fazia isso quando estava angustiada, desesperada ou triste. Hermione não repetiu a pergunta, aguardando silenciosa pela resposta da mãe _

_- Lynda?- Edward também entrava no quarto, a procura da esposa. Ao vê-lo, Lynda lançou um olhar nervoso e cheio de culpa ao marido. –O quê foi que houve? _

_Nenhuma das duas disse nada, acentuando o clima de tensão que se instalava no quarto._

_- Anne Bellford...- Lynda começou, após respirar fundo. Ela segurava forte o bracelete dourado no seu braço-... era minha irmã mais velha._

_- Ah!- fez Edward, como se compreendesse tudo- Ela descobriu, não foi?_

_Mione piscou repetidamente os olhos, não sabendo se estava mais confusa por receber a notícia que tinha uma tia que nem sequer sabia da existência ou pela fala do pai._

_- Descobrir o quê, pai? Como assim sua irmã? Por quê eu não sabia da existência dela?_

_- Ela faleceu quando você tinha uns dois anos...- Lynda falou baixinho, seus olhos parando em uma fotografia onde havia ela e a irmã._

_- Lyn, acho que não adianta mais esconder as coisas- Edward fintava a filha, o semblante grave- Mione... eu sei que vai ser um terrível choque para você saber disso, mas... Anne Bellford não é só a irmã mais velha da Lynda. Ela é também a sua mãe._

_- Como é que é?- era tudo o quê Hermione perguntava.- Como assim?- Estava visivelmente pasmada, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos incrédulos. Certamente, alguma coisa estava errada._

******

Finalmente, Hermione terminara sua nova decoração. Na parede a sua frente estava quase toda ocupada com as fotos bruxas que encontrara aos 15 anos. Faust Barader e Lynda Granger acenavam, sorriam, faziam caretas, poses ridículas ou simplesmente desapareciam por um tempo. Anne Bellford, no entanto, aparecia na maioria das fotos com um olhar de censura ou simplesmente de pura indiferença. Hermione teve uma leve impressão que sua mãe, embora possuísse uma beleza estonteante, não era muito simpática ou falante.

Deixou sua imaginação trabalhar por um tempo, tentando reconstruir a amizade de Lynda, Anne e Faust, até desistir, soltando um suspirou resignado. Por mais que desejasse, o mundo da fantasia não era concreto e ela sabia que tinha que se manter concentrada no real. Então, voltou seus olhos para sua escrivaninha. Ela tinha guardado a pilha de livros e pergaminhos que antes ocupavam o móvel. Agora, só havia duas varinhas (a sua e a de Anne), o diário, um fichário no qual guardava tudo que descobrira sobre Anne, pena, tinteiro e uma pilha de livros que ensinavam como abrir objetos mágicos. Verdade que ela sabia quase todos os feitiços dos livros de cór, mas era sempre bom tê-los a mão no caso da memória falhar.

Então, a garota sentou começando a analisar minuciosamente o diário da mãe. A capa era dura e preta e a maior parte dele estava incrustada com a figura de um animal macabro. Era uma espécie de cavalo reptiliano, com o couro negro colado ao esqueleto, tornando cada osso visível. A cabeça se assemelhava a de um dragão e os olhos, sem pupilas, eram brancos e fixos. Da junção das espáduas saíam asas, imensas e negras, coriáceas, que parecia pertencer a um morcego gigante. Sua boca estava aberta, os dentes afiados brilhando sinistramente, como se ordenasse ao possuidor do diário que o deixasse em paz ou sofreria as conseqüências. Acima do bicho, estava escrito _"Spina etiam grata est...", _e abaixo outra frase,"..._ex qua exspectatur rosa.." que _completava o sentido da anterior, escritas com a caligrafia de Anne Bellford.

- Pelo visto, além de ser séria e anti-social, ela tinha um gosto para coisas góticas e macabras!- Hermione exclamou em tom de censura. Era só o que faltava! Descobrir que sua mãe biológica tinha tendências dark ou punk.

Tirando aqueles pensamentos nada reconfortantes sobre Anne da cabeça, Mione abriu o diário, folheando as páginas uma por uma. NADA! Absolutamente, NADA! O diário estava totalmente em branco! Ela resmungaria horrores, se não tivesse acabado de lembrar que aquela situação era estranhamente familiar. Harry não havia encontrado, no seu segundo ano, um diário com as mesmas características? Não que houvesse algo horripilante na capa, como o de Anne, mas o diário de Tom Riddle estava absolutamente em branco até que alguém escrevesse algo.

Extremamente satisfeita com a idéia, Hermione pegou a pena e a molhou um pouco no tinteiro. Claro que o que pretendia era absolutamente insensato e ela jamais aconselharia alguém a fazer o mesmo. Mas, pelo amor de Deus! Era o diário de sua mãe não o de Voldemort e embora fosse anti-social, séria e com gosto macabro e sinistro, Anne não desejaria o mal para filha. Ou pelo menos, ela esperava que não.

Com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto, Hermione escreveu com a letra mais caprichosa que podia _"Eu sou Hermione Granger"_ e se pôs a esperar, angustiada, a resposta do diário.

******

_- Anne Bellford é a sua verdadeira mãe...- repetiu Edward. Ele olhou para esposa, mas ao ver que ela permanecia parada, fitando fixamente a foto, continuou- Ela deixou você conosco há catorze anos. Ela estava sendo perseguida pelo serviço secreto britânico por saber demais, e com medo que você sofresse as conseqüências, pediu para que Lynda e eu a criássemos como se fosse nossa filha. _

_-Espera!- Mione falou, balançando a cabeça negativamente, exatamente como fazia quando ouvia Rony falar alguma coisa absurda como "aparatar em Hogwarts" - Anne Bellford era sua irmã... – virava para sua mãe que apertava com força o bracelete dourado a medida que Mione falava- Se ela estava sendo perseguida pela Scotland Yard, o que essa varinha faz aqui? Para mim, ela evidentemente foi uma bruxa._

_- Não, ela não era uma bruxa!- Edward respondeu, convicto, enquanto Lynda parecia em dúvida se deveria começar a rir ou chorar daquela cena- De onde você tirou essa idéia?_

_- Não sei... talvez pelo fato de achar uma varinha, que sei que não pertence a minha mãe, já que suas iniciais de solteira são L.B. e não A.B. e de uma porção de fotos que achei onde ela está evidentemente em Hogwarts? E até usando equipamento de bruxo?- Mione concluiu, com a sobrancelha erguida._

_Os olhos de Edward se arregalavam a medida que Mione dava aquelas explicações absurdas, porém lógicas. Em seguida, fitou a esposa como se fosse uma criança que acabara de descobrir que Papai Noel não existia._

_- Lyn, sua irmã era bruxa?_

_- Hmmmmmm... era!- Lynda confirmou, meneando positivamente a cabeça._

_- E ela esteve em Hogwarts?- continuou Edward, com a voz fraca._

_- Uhum...- ela confirmou novamente com um aceno._

_- E ela usava uma varinha?_

_- Bem, tecnicamente, um bruxo precisa de uma varinha, então você pode concluir que ela usava!- ela respondeu, fitando o marido com culpa._

_- E a história dela trabalhar para o serviço secreto era mentira?- Edward encarava a esposa, como se a visse pela primeira vez._

_-Não. Eu apenas ocultei que ela trabalhava para o serviço secreto bruxo!- ela se justificou, olhando o marido como se pedisse perdão._

_Hermione apenas observava a conversa dos pais, ora olhando para Lynda, ora para Edward. Seu coração disparava a cada resposta da mãe._

_- Por que é que você não me contou isso?- ele inquiriu, a voz rouca._

_- Ah, seria realmente uma conversa interessante. – Lynda respondeu, irônica- "Olha, amor, minha irmã é uma poderosa bruxa que estudou em uma Escola de Bruxaria. E sabe aquela vez em que compramos um vestido para Mione e ele se transformou em um livro quando ela abriu? Bom, ela fez isso porque é uma bruxa filha de uma bruxa!" Edward! -ela exclamou, exasperada quando seu marido lançou um olhar de desapontamento- An me implorou para guardar segredo!! Disse que quanto menos pessoas soubessem da verdade, mais seguros estaríamos!!._

_- Ehr... hm...-Mione começou, interferindo na conversa dos pais antes que aquilo evoluísse para uma briga- Eu sou filha de Anne Bellford, certo? Quem é meu pai? _

_- Seu pai é Sirius Black...- Lynda franziu o cenho, como se refletisse a respeito daquilo-... eu acho._

_- Você ACHA? - Mione perguntava, sentindo um frio no estomago. Deus será que... será que "não tinha" pai? Meneou o rosto, talvez pudesse perguntar aquilo para Sirius, como quem não quisesse nada. Conseguiria sem se delatar?_

_- Hmmmm... Anne sempre andava com o Faust Barade V..._

_- Faust Barader?- Mione interferiu- O loiro bonito da foto?_

_- Isso! Sexy ele, não?- ela comentou, espontânea, mas ao ver o olhar de censura de Edward, se conteve- Sim, Faust e Anne estavam sempre próximos e eram bastante unidos. Eles se conheceram no seu primeiro ano e devo dizer que um completava o outro perfeitamente. Creio que Faust se apaixonou pela minha irmã a primeira vista, já Anne... bom, ela podia ser um gênio em magia, mas era uma negação no quesito amor. Negava que sentia algo por ele veementemente, e se continuasse viva até hoje, com certeza, continuaria negando. Mas isso nunca fez Faust se distanciar dela. Ao contrário, ele sempre nos visitava nas férias de verão e provavelmente não desgrudava dela na escola. Quando eles atingiram a maioridade bruxa, ela começou a trabalhar no Departamento de Mistérios e os dois sumiram da minha vida... Até que uma noite ela apareceu na minha casa, do nada, pedindo para que cuidasse de você.... e ela partiu. Eu pedi para que ela ficasse, eu IMPLOREI para não me abandonar, mas ela não me ouviu... ela nunca me ouvia... Anne era tão irritante! Sempre com aquele ar de superior, sempre achando que sua inteligência e seus feitiços a livrariam de tudo. Ela me entregou essa corrente dizendo que era o objeto que tinha de mais precioso no mundo, deu sua palavra de que voltaria para pegar! E eu idiota acreditei!- Lynda balançou negativamente a cabeça, as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Ela apertava com tanta força o bracelete dourado que os nós de seus dedos já estavam brancos. Mas continuou a história com a voz chorosa- Ela não voltou, Mione... e algumas horas mais tarde, recebi uma coruja de Dumbledore dizendo que minha irmã... que An estava morta. _

******

E, mais uma vez, nada! Absolutamente NADA aconteceu no diário após começar a escrever. Hermione tinha ocupado três páginas inteiras com sua letra e nada aconteceu além do diário se comportar como qualquer outro não mágico. Ela sentiu seu ódio por Malfoy crescer estupidamente. Se ele a tivesse enganado... Ah... Malfoy conheceria a verdadeira ira de uma grifinoriana.

Talvez, se escrevesse alguma palavra ou frase que fosse importante para Anne, o diário se tornaria legível. Tentou, _"Lynda"_ e _"Lynda Bellford"_ e nada aconteceu. Inspirada pela idéia, escreveu mais duas folhas, alternando entre palavras e frases, como "_Spina etiam grata est, ex qua exspectatur rosa...", __"Anne", "Anne Bellford", "Hermione", "Hermione Jane Granger", "Hermione Granger", " Hermione Bellford Black", "Sirius", "Sirius e Anne", "Black e Bellford", "Faust Barader"... _mas nada disso surtiu o menor efeito.

Desesperada, Hermione abriu o fichário em busca de mais pistas. Mas quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a escassa quantidade de informações obtidas sobre a mãe em quase dois anos, ela desanimou. Tentara obter, no seu quinto ano, uma cópia do histórico escolar de sua mãe. Dumbledore até tinha lhe dado uma autorização especial para lê-lo, mas quando fora apanhá-lo juntamente com Madame Pince, o histórico não estava mais lá. E o resultado foi o mesmo em todos os lugares que Hermione procurava. Sua mãe não havia estado em Hogwarts, nem Hogsmeade, não tinha uma conta em Gringotes, não comprara nenhum material bruxo, muito menos se hospedara em nenhum estabelecimento do Beco Diagonal. Anne Bellford simplesmente não existia em nenhum lugar.

Exceto nas memórias de Lynda e Sirius. No entanto, era doloroso demais forçar sua mãe adotiva a lembrar de alguém que ela levara tanto tempo se forçando a esquecer. Enquanto Sirius... Hermione sentiu dificuldade ao engolir a saliva ao lembrar-se do pai. Ela não conseguira tirar nada mais do que um "Nós moramos juntos durante um ano, quando brigamos feio e nos separamos". Ele nem ao menos sabia que Anne estava grávida quando se separaram! Não importava onde a alma de Sirius estivesse agora, Mione desejava que fosse em paz ao lado de sua mãe.

Ainda folheando o fichário, se deparava com algumas informações sobre Faust Barader, que no auge da falta de opções, anos atrás quando ainda tentava reunir o maior número de informações sobre sua mãe, resolvera pesquisar.E para sua surpresa, fora muito mais fácil encontrar algo sobre ele do que sobre sua mãe. Embora seu histórico escolar também tivesse sumido misteriosamente como o de Anne, alguns bruxos de lojas antigas se lembravam do rapaz da foto que ela mostrava. "Sempre sorridente, sempre gentil, o jovem Barader! Um belo garoto! Um amor de pessoa!" fora como Madame Rosmerta o descreveu. E não fora a única. Todos descreveram Faust Barader como um garoto bonito, gentil e educado que nunca criara inimizades com ninguém. Mione começava a nutrir até uma simpatia por ele, mas que fora totalmente destroçada no dia que descobriu que Faust fora um sonserino. Um loiro sonserino igual a Malfoy. Como ele podia ser tão querido? Será que ele fingia ser assim para conseguir popularidade? Para se aproveitar das pessoas?

Além disso, a única coisa a mais que Hermione descobrira de Faust, fora sobre sua família. E tinha sido até mesmo engraçado como tinha acontecido. Uma simples vontade de comer um sapinho de chocolate e então, ela encontrara o único motivo para não ceder as súplicas de Rony para lhe dar o cartão, uns dos poucos que ele não tinha. E quem era senão o pai de Faust? Faust Barader IV. Embora fosse tão bonito como o filho, eles não possuíam nenhum traço em comum. Ele era alto, de cabelos e olhos tão negros que contrastavam violentamente com sua pele pálida. Faust pai estava em pé, ao lado de uma cadeira onde uma bela mulher estava sentada. Assim como marido, ela possuía a mesma beleza peculiar: cabelos negros e lisos, olhos escuros e pele pálida. Ambos usavam vestes pretas, deixando-os ainda mais pálidos e fúnebres. Mione tinha a estranha impressão que eles lembravam o casal Gómez e Mortícia da família Addams. Atrás da figurinha, lia-se: _"Faust Barader IV, ao lado de sua bela esposa, Tenebra Barader. Bisneto do louco Faust Barader I, criador da arte arcana que anima os mortos, ele deu continuidade as avançadas pesquisas de magia negra e necromancia de sua família. Embora possuíssem gostos estranhos, como fazer suntuosos piqueniques em cemitérios, Faust jamais apoiou o uso de magia negra para sobrepujar trouxas ou bruxos. Em 1945, juntamente com sua esposa, ajudou Alvo Dumbledore, a derrotar o famoso bruxo das trevas Grindewald. Faust e Tenebra faleceram em 8 de maio de 1978, assassinados por Você-Sabe-Quem"_

Não havia encontrado mais nenhuma informação a respeito dos Barader, mesmo após uma árdua busca nos livros de história da magia de Hogwarts. Tampouco Gina e Rony sabiam alguma coisa a respeito dele, além do que a figurinha dizia. Seus pais, no entanto, já tinham ouvido falar dos Barader. A senhora Weasley comentou que eles eram extremamente ricos e temidos pelas demais famílias bruxas, enquanto o senhor Weasley enfatizou a grande influência que possuíam no Ministério da Magia, especialmente no Departamento de Mistérios. Porém, eles nunca mais ouviram falar dos Barader, após a brutal assassinato em 1978. Muito menos o que o herdeiro da família, Faust Barader V, tinha feito desde então.

Mione suspirou. Sentia como se a vida de sua mãe fosse um grande e misterioso quebra-cabeça. E as poucas peças que ela tinha em suas mãos, simplesmente não se encaixavam. Sem mais nenhuma opção, decidiu partir para os livros na sua mesa. Como ainda não tinha 17 anos, Mione optou por fazer uma lista de todos os feitiços que poderiam ajudá-la. Assim que chegasse em Hogwarts, experimentaria cada um deles na vã esperança de algum funcionar.

******

_Quando sua mãe terminou, Hermione a observou alguns minutos em silêncio. Seu cérebro trabalhava a mil, tentando absorver aquela quantidade inédita e inesperada de informações. Sua mãe, Lynda, acabara de confessar que não só ela era adotada, como também que sua mãe biológica tinha falecido. Anne deveria estar passando por um sufoco muito grande para deixá-la com sua irmã. Será que teria mesmo a intenção de voltar para pegá-la? Baixou os olhos para corrente, examinando-a. Era feita de ouro branco e havia um pingente que era uma plaquinha chapada, feita do mesmo material, onde se via a inscrição "Spina etiam grata est, ex qua exspectatur rosa..." e umas pedrinhas de cristal na borda superior direita. Não havia menção de Sirius naquela correntinha. Não havia fotos de Anne com Srius naquela caixa. Se fosse filha de Sirius, ele saberia, não? Quer dizer, ela já devia ter quase um ano de idade. Sentiu algo comprimindo seus pulmões e o nariz arder._

_- E... ela morreu, assim, sem mais explicações?- a garota sentia seu coração bater acelerado. _

_- Comensais da Morte... - Lynda sussurrou, mal contendo o temor na voz, mais ainda assim continuou. Ela havia aproveitado a pequena pausa de Mione para enxugar algumas lágrimas - Quando disse que ela fazia parte do serviço secreto, não estava mentindo. Ela trabalhava no tal Departamento de Mistérios, convidada pelo próprio Bartô Chrouch em pessoa. An não costumava me contar muito do seu trabalho... ela dizia que quando menos eu soubesse, menos perigo correria. Mas, mesmo não tendo a inteligência irritante dela, eu percebia algumas coisas... era um trabalho sinistro o que ela fazia, Mione... muito sinistro! Alguma coisas que envolvia caça de Comensais... mas era diferente do trabalho dos Aurores. Eles caçavam seus alvos da mesma forma que os Comensais caçavam os que se opuseram a Voldemort. Matavam e torturavam parentes, não se importando se eram crianças, adolescentes ou idosos indefesos. Nunca entendi o porque Anne fazia essas coisas ou para que, já que os Aurores na nossa época tinham muitos poderes. Para ser franca, nunca entendi nenhuma das atitudes da minha irmã, especialmente a razão que levou ela executar esses tipos de serviços. Não que Anne fosse um anjo, mas ela sempre me pareceu indiferente a Guerra que ocorria no mundo mágico... De qualquer forma ela fez inimigos, muitos inimigos do lado das trevas. Ela os atacava com ódio e eles devolviam o ódio em dobro. Eles atacavam pessoas próximas... até eu fui alvo desses ataques uma vez... então finalmente ela faleceu em uma luta contra Comensais. Recebeu um feitiço perfurante que destruiu todo o abdômen dela, segundo a carta que recebi. _

_- Quem...?- Mione ouviu sua voz fraca perguntar a mãe, sem conseguir completar a frase._

_- Bellatrix Black. Colega de Hogwarts de Anne e eterna inimiga. Mas, creio que esse feitiço apenas antecipou a morte de Anne. Ela já estava marcada para morrer ou, pelo menos, foi isso que ela tentou me explicar quando veio aqui para deixá-la. An estava sobre o efeito de uma maldição..._

_- Uma maldição? – Hermione ofegou, baixinho. Cada palavra que Lynda contava sobre Anne parecia que a atingia mortalmente. _

_- Foi o que eu entendi- Lynda respondeu, tomando o controle das próprias emoções, mas evidentemente não conseguia seguir adiante com explicação adequada para aquela pergunta- Nunca estudei magia, Mione, e não entendo muito bem como ela funciona. Antes de Anne aparecer aqui, eu tinha recebido uma carta de Dumbledore explicando que minha irmã falhara na execução de um ritual de magia bastante poderoso e, como conseqüência, recebera uma maldição...- Lynda saltou uma risadinha pelo nariz- Eles se enganaram, eu tenho certeza disso. Anne podia ser a criatura mais arrogante, anti-social, prepotente, sabe-tudo irritante que já conheci, mas se tinha uma coisa que ela sabia fazer bem era magia e rituais. Ela era perfeita nisso, como se nascesse para brilhar no mundo dos bruxos. Anne errar ritual, Mione? Nunca! Acho que ela fez isso em si própria... de propósito. Mas ela não entrou em detalhes, para variar. Apenas me pediu para ficar calma enquanto cuspia sangue no chão da minha casa, como se aquilo tudo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. E pelo o pouco que ela disse, a maldição estava destruindo todos os seus órgãos internos, provocando dores horrorosas. _

_Hermione levou uma das mãos aos lábios. Não fazia idéia de que ritual era aquele, mas sabia que sem dúvida existiam uns que causavam conseqüências horrorosas. Para Anne ter chegado naquele estado, certamente tinha sofrido uma maldição terrível. Piscava os olhos, horrorizada. Não falava e nem se movia. _

_- Ela estava aliviando o sofrimento com poções- Lynda continuou, após respirar fundo mais uma vez- E também ajeitou tudo para que você ficasse segura. Ela fez com que meus vizinhos pensassem que eu realmente engravidei e tive uma filha. An até pensou mudar a memória de Edward, mas eu insisti que não fizesse. Retirou todas as suas economias de Gringotes transformou em dinheiro trouxa e me deu. Depois, alterou a memória de gente importante no serviço britânico e falsificou um monte de documentos, fazendo-se passar por uma agente secreta que morreu em serviço. Até hoje ganho uma pensão por causa dos méritos da grande agente Anne Bellford. Ela também apagou totalmente a existência dela no mundo mágico. Ela temia que os Comensais soubessem de quem você era realmente filha, então fez de tudo para te esconder. _

_- Mas me deixar com você não significava segurança. Os Comensais sabiam da existência de uma irmã, ou melhor, de você não? Eles poderiam tentar se vingar através de você!_

_- Sim e não!- Lynda respondeu e ao ver a expressão confusa de sua filha acrescentou- Nós havíamos brigado feio um ano após a entrada dela no Ministério. Ela começou a se afastar de mim e eu, na época, fiz o mesmo. Quando Anne entrou no Departamento de Mistério, ganhou uma nova identidade. Todos seus dados foram mudados, entre eles, que ela tinha uma irmã. Nunca estudei em Hogwarts e como Anne tinha raríssimos amigos e nunca falou sobre sua família, então eu era desconhecida na comunidade mágica. Os únicos que sabiam da minha existência era o Faust, um membro da Ordem da Fênix e Dumbledore. E nenhum dos três tinha o menor interesse de compartilhar a minha existência aos Comensais_

_Hermione sentiu as lágrimas rolarem de cada olho. Já sabia o suficiente e, por mais que desejasse, não forçaria mais Lynda a continuar a relembrar daquelas memórias dolorosas. Não, já a fizera sofrer o suficiente. Então, após jurar a si mesma que caçaria cada vestígio que existisse de Anne Bellford, perguntou:_

_- Eu posso ficar com a corrente e a varinha? _

_- Sim!- Lynda assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Estava aliviada após o desabafo, mais ainda havia mais - Anne também me disse que você descobria tudo com 14 anos de idade e que era para eu responder tudo que você quisesse..._

_- Como ela sabia disso?- Hermione perguntou, perplexa._

_- Não sei! -respondeu Lynda, dando de ombro- Ela me mandou apenas lhe contar tudo, lhe dar a corrente e um recado._

_- Que recado?_

_- "Diga a ela que eu a amo muito e que ela será sempre motivo de orgulho para mim. Peça desculpas por não poder entregar pessoalmente a corrente também, como havia prometido. Mas, eu cumpri a minha promessa. Eu sobreviverei..."_

_- Devolver? Prometer? Do que diabos...?-Hermione começou, mas parou ao ver que a mãe lançava um olhar de incompreensão tão grande quanto o dela._

_- Ela também mandou lhe dizer que você é a russa mais falsa da face da terra. Não me pergunte o que ela quis dizer com tudo isso. Acho que ela estava delirando de dor na hora..._

_Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, o cenho totalmente enrugado. Não conhecia muito bem Anne, mas duvidava muito que aquilo fosse fruto de um delírio. Havia algum sentido naquilo tudo e ela com certeza desvendaria._

_-Obrigada, mãe!- Mione respondia baixinho levantando-se e dirigindo-se para porta. Antes de sair, lançou um olhar carinhoso ao casal no quarto. O fato de ser adotada não mudaria nada o sentimento que tinha por eles. Edward e Lynda Granger continuariam sendo os seus pais verdadeiros para sempre!_

******

Já passara das três da manhã quando Hermione finalmente terminou a lista. Sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma... com certeza, o papel tinha todos os feitiços de abertura de objetos mágicos já aprendidos em Hogwarts. Aproveitaria as semanas seguintes para pesquisar nas livrarias do Beco Diagonal mais livros que discorressem sobre o assunto.

Cansada, ela se levantou e tomou um rápido banho para relaxar. Após vestir seu pijama e voltar para seu quarto, parou de frente para a cesta que Bichento dormia. Franziu o cenho, pensativa. Desde pequena, Mione tinha a estranha sensação de que alguém a observava. Na época, pensava que era fruto de uma imaginação pueril fértil. Assim que descobriu a existência de Hogwarts, ela criou uma pequena teoria de que essa peculiar sensação era apenas uma manifestação de seus poderes. No entanto, nesses cinco anos de intenso estudo da magia, jamais achara uma explicação que confirmasse sua tese. Ao contrário, os livros abriram sua mente para uma nova possibilidade: ela poderia estar sendo observada por alguém que se mantinha invisível graças a feitiços.

Porém, se isso fosse mesmo verdade, se havia algum bruxo ali no seu quarto, invisível, Mione teria que se chocar com ele quando passasse no exato local que sentia a presença. Mas, nada acontecia, ao fazer isso. Ela simplesmente atravessava o local, como se tudo estivesse normal.

Fadigada demais para refletir sobre paranóias de infância, Mione apenas ignorou essa sensação, indo finalmente deitar em sua confortável cama. Adormeceu imediatamente, tendo um sono sem sonhos que afastou de sua mente todos os problemas adquiridos com o diário, inclusive o fato de ela ter se tornado uma mera peça nos planos macabros de Draco Malfoy.

******

_**Mal feito feito**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com._

_**Charichu diz:**_ Saudações, pessoal!^^ Eu e Estrela resolvemos que no final de cada capítulo, uma ou outra discorrerá um pouco sobre a produção da fan fic. Provavelmente, nós alternaremos nas funções, mas vocês sempre encontraram no final de cada capítulo o "Mal feito feito", que é um espaço destinado para nós, autoras, conversarmos um pouco com nossos leitores!^^

Então, vamos falar sobre o episódio de hoje: Anne Bellford. Embora a Estrela afirme que a maioria dessas idéias pertence a mim (exagero dela, acredite), tenho a honra de contar-lhes que a história de Mione ser filha de Sirius e Anne foi totalmente fruto da mente imaginativa da minha amiga^^ Quando leu pela primeira vez o terceiro livro de HP, Estrela se deparou com o capítulo intitulado "O Segredo de Hermione" e, imediatamente, pensou que Mione fosse filha de Sirius. Mesmo após descobrir que o segredo, na verdade, era o vira tempo, ela adorou essa idéia e a aproveitou em sua personagem de RPG. E, como essa fan fic surgiu de um jogo de RPG, essa idéia mirabolante não poderia ficar fora, não é?^^

Inicialmente, pensamos em comerçar a fic com um prólogo, apresentando aos leitores a história de Anne e Sirius. Na verdade, nós REALMENTE o fizemos. ^^' Se você copiar e colar no word todas as cenas em itálico deste capítulo, acabará montando o nosso "ex-prólogo" !^^' Felizmente, Estrela fez uma de suas brilhantes observações: "Como vamos começar um prólogo de Mione no quarto ano e depois continuar a fic com uma Mione do sexto? Ficaria muito aleatório!!!". Então, de última hora, decidimos que o prólogo viria depois do "Pacto com Demônio", diluído em meio a outro capítulo.

Foi aí que surgiu a idéia de fazer o nosso prólogo como um flash black, ao mesmo tempo em que apresentava aos leitores os progressos que Mione fizera nesses dois anos de pesquisa sobre Anne Bellford. Afinal, nós não estamos lidando com Harry Potter, o garoto que nunca se mexeu para tentar descobrir mais sobre os próprios pais, e sim com a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts. E se vocês lembram bem, após conhecer Harry, uma das falas de Hermione foi: "Nossa, você não sabia? Eu teria procurado saber tudo que pudesse se fosse comigo".

E, bom, o resultado do nosso trabalho vocês conferiram nesse capítulo. Eu sei que não explicamos muita coisa a respeito de Anne, no entanto, não podíamos jogar mais informações antes de esclarecer, ao menos, o básico. ^^'

As fãs de Draco Malfoy de plantão, peço desculpa por ele não ter dado o ar de sua graça sonserina. Sei muito bem como é ser fã de um personagem que a "maldita escritora não mencionou durante o capítulo todo". Mas, prometo que, na próxima atualização, Draco Malfoy retornará mais cínico, sarcástico e desprezível que nunca. E, finalmente, cenas bem picantes para saciar o desejo de Rabicho do RMC!XD

**Estrela Vespertina diz:**

Laura: Obrigada pelos elogios! São incentivos assim que nos empolgam a continuar a escrever! Não se preocupe, a princípio, atualizaremos a fic de uma em uma semana! Beijos.

Liana: Realmente Draco está com uma personalidade especialmente pensada por nossa querida Charichu... bem diferente do Draco de JK e da maioria das fic que circulam por aí. Que bom que tenha gostado. Os esclarecimentos vêm aí! Obrigada pela Review.

Sam: Rá! Ainda sob suspeitas aceitamos seus elogios! Nosso Malfoy é mérito único e exclusivo da Bart (Charichu, por aqui)! Que bom que gostou! rs Estabelecemos um período de uma semana para ir liberando os capítulos, enquanto estamos desocupadas... u.u' Obrigada pela review. Beeeeijos.

Lee007: Que ótimo que se sentiu assim... afinal essa é mesmo nossa intenção! Por enquanto não vamos demorar tanto assim para atualizar, então de semana em semana, se vier dar uma conferidinha, provavelmente vai encontrar novidades! Obrigada pelo comentário!

Celina: Também esperamos que a fic continue prendendo assim nossos leitores e de quebra nos cedendo alguns elogios que tanto nos motivam a continuar a escrever. Não vamos demorar para atualizar, por enquanto. Obrigada! Beijos.

†Jëh†Winchëster†: Que ótimo que está gostando. E obrigada pelo elogio... realmente estamos tentando fazer algo original. Beijos.

Thata Black: Que bom que gostou e que também achou diferente! Essa é a intenção! Vamos continuar sim... e pelo jeito a história é graaaaande. rs Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos.


	5. Capítulo 3 A Lei 1214

Uma semana se passou desde que Hermione concretizara aquele sinistro Pacto de Sangue e Draco Malfoy não dera o mínimo sinal de vida. E embora seu "Sensor Malfoy" a alertasse que, provavelmente, ele estava ocupado aprontando alguma coisa, Mione preferiu ignorá-lo. Para que se preocupar com o que aquele maldito sonserino estaria fazendo? Não, ela preferia dedicar todo seu tempo empenhando-se no diário de Anne Bellford.

Por isso, nesses dias que transcorreram Hermione visitou a Floreio e Borrões assiduamente. Comprou todos os livros que achava possuir alguma utilidade, aumentando ainda mais o acervo do seu quarto. E mal agüentava para voltar a Hogwarts e por em prática todos os feitiços novos que aprendera.

Pela vigésima vez no dia, ela fechou a capa do diário e atirou-se na cama, irritada. Por que Anne tinha que inventar algo tão complicado assim? Não que não fosse divertido desvendar os mistérios do diário (se é que havia algum!), mas ela poderia ter simplesmente facilitado as coisas, não? Aliás, como o diário de Anne tinha ido parar em uma loja por 5 sicles?

Estava tão distraída e tensa com seus pensamentos que se assustou quando de repente, uma coruja entrara voando pela janela do seu quarto, pousando altiva na escrivaninha. Levantou e se aproximou da visitante, pensando que deveria ser mais uma carta de Gina. Ela estava escrevendo todos os dias da semana, insistindo para que contasse o verdadeiro motivo de sua saída repentina da Toca. Hermione não respondeu, obviamente, pois temia a reação de seus amigos quando descobrissem que ela agora era namorada de Draco Malfoy... ou pior, que se vendera por 5 sicles.

Respirou aliviada ao constatar que dessa vez, era apenas o seu exemplar do Profeta Diário. Estava pronta para desatar o jornal quando a coruja esticava a perna, exigindo o pagamento. Bufando, Mione puxou a gaveta da cômoda, apanhando um nuque da carteira e enfiando-o na bolsinha, para então puxar o jornal.

Estava passando superficialmente os olhos na página principal, quando a coruja abriu as asas, derrubando o tinteiro em cima dos recém feitos deveres de casa, e voou para fora do quarto.

- Perfeito!- ela bufou, jogando o jornal na cama e apanhando o tinteiro tarde demais, pois o naquim já tinha manchado todos os vários centímetros que ela tinha escrito. Suspirou. Não podia resolver aquilo com magia fora da escola. O jeito seria refazer.

Hermione atravessou o quarto espumando, indo até o banheiro para lavar as mãos da tinta e apanhar um pano para passar sobre a escrivaninha. Só depois de terminando isso é que se sentava sobre a cama e apanhava o jornal mais uma vez, para lê-lo enfim.

Foi então que ao desdobrar o jornal, deu de cara com sua foto. Alguém devia tê-la tirado enquanto estava distraída em meio a prateleiras da Floreio e Borrões. E, por incrível que parecesse, Mione estava bastante fotogênica, embora tivesse um ar excessivamente intelectual. Franziu o cenho ao ver que ao lado de sua foto havia outra de Draco Malfoy. Ele provavelmente deveria estar em meio algum grupo puro sangue, pois seu semblante não havia o menor resquício de arrogância e superioridade que costumava usar enquanto andava em Hogwarts. Ao contrário, Draco tinha um sorriso tão bonito na foto que, por breves segundos, Mione se perguntou como Deus poderia dar tanta beleza a um sujeito tão desprezível assim.

Após menear negativamente a cabeça e se censurar por tal pensamento, seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram quando ela finalmente viu o título em letras garrafais: "AMOR ENTRE OPOSTOS". Maquinalmente, procurou pelas linhas abaixo, a fim de ler a matéria e descobrir que outros absurdos estavam dizendo a seu respeito:

_AMOR ENTRE OPOSTOS_

_(por Karinne Brunialti)_

_Quem disse que amor não é capaz de mudar as pessoas? Draco Malfoy, filho do Comensal Lúcio Malfoy, preso recentemente graças as habilidade extraordinárias do Eleito, tem demonstrado uma postura completamente diferente desde que começou a namorar a bela e inteligente Hermione Granger. Draco, que se tornou o dono das quase falidas empresas Malfoy quando sua mãe foi presa em uma vã tentativa de resgatar o marido, não só vem recuperando os negócios da família, como também andou doando galeões para melhorar a proteção dos bruxos e (pasmem!) trouxas contra os adeptos de Você-Sabe-Quem. _

_Muitos afirmam que essa mudança repentina deve-se ao profundo amor que ele sente por sua namorada grifinoriana, nascida trouxa e líder do F.A.L.E, uma organização bastante famosa em Hogwarts, empenhada em melhorar as condições cruéis as quais os elfos domésticos são submetidos. "Os dois realmente foram feitos um para o outro" afirma a vonGoch, dona da Floreios e Borrões. "Sempre costumam vir a minha loja juntos e nunca se desgrudam". Contudo, muitos bruxos ainda estão duvidosos quanto a esse relacionamento repentino entre Malfoy e Granger. Esses céticos para o amor acreditam, infelizmente, que um Malfoy nunca poderá negar suas raízes "pútridas". _

_Entrementes, os simpatizantes de Draco Malfoy (que vem aumentando a cada dia, uma vez que ele está mais atraente com os anos) fazem votos para que esse namoro progrida para um casamento e que esse amor entre sonserino e grifinoriana superem seus obstáculos, durando para sempre. _

O queixo de Hermione estava completamente caído quando ela terminou a leitura. Tinha certeza absoluta que Draco tinha mexido todos os pauzinhos do mundo para conseguir aquela capa. Endureceu o maxilar, cheia de raiva. Ele não podia ter feito isso, não antes dela suavizar os fatos para os amigos, que certamente não entenderiam nada, quando lessem aquilo. E onde ele tirara aquela história absurda de que eles viviam grudados um no outro quando iam na Floreios e Borrões? Ela nunca tinha ido com Draco a nenhum lugar do Beco Diagonal, quanto mais ficar cheia de grude nele!

Raivosa, jogou o jornal para o lado, sem vontade de continuar a ler as outras notícias, que talvez valessem mais a pena. Precisava ter uma conversa séria e urgente com Draco. Aquele não era o combinado. Aliás... ele não tinha feito praticamente nada do que tinham combinado! O diário de Anne continuava inútil, logo era quase como se ela não o tivesse!

Ela pegou bichento no colo ainda maquinando uma maneira de fazer Malfoy enfim aparecer, para terem uma conversa séria. Escrever não adiantaria...

Um miado de bichento despertou Hermione de seus pensamentos. Edwiges e Pichitinho tinham adentrado no quarto trazendo uma carta e um berrador, respectivamente. Ela choramingou para si mesma, sabendo que os amigos tinham sabido da reportagem de capa na qual ela era o tema. Se ergueu e dirigiu-se instintivamente para o berrador. Não queria que seu quarto pegasse fogo. Apanhou Pitchi nas mãos e o desvencilhou do envelope vermelho vivo, abrindo-o

_- O QUE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?- eclodiu a voz de Rony Weasley, magicamente ampliada- NAMORAR DRACO MALFOY? MALFOY? UM COMENSAL? VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCA? ESTÁ SOB EFEITO DE ALGUM FEITIÇO? SEUS MIOLOS DERRETERAM COM TANTO ESTUDO? UM MALFOY? HERMIONE, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ COM A CABEÇA? E EU ACHAVA QUE VOCÊ ERA UMA SABE-TUDO INTELIGENTE, MAS SE VOCÊ CHEGOU PERTO DELE PORQUE ESTAVA ENCANTADA COM TODA FAMA E ATENÇÃO QUE ELE GANHOU DE REPENTE E DEIXOU ELE TE LANÇAR UM FEITIÇO, OU ACEITOU ALGUMA BEBIDA ENVENENADA, A CULPA É TODA SUA! EU DEVERIA SABER QUE VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MUDADO NADA! NÃO RESISTE A UM BOM PARTITO PURO SANGUE FAMOSO, NÃO É MESMO? MESMO ASSIM NAMORAR UM MALFOY..._

E o berrador não parava por aí, pois Rony resolvera recheá-lo com uma série de palavrões que Mione nunca ouvira antes. Não que ela esperasse palavras de conforto e compreensão do ruivo. Porém, era extremamente doloroso ouvir aqueles gritos que vibravam seu estômago, torturavam seus tímpanos e principalmente feriam seu coração. Rony nunca perdia a chance de lhe jogar na cara o período do quarto ano que circulara com Vitor Krum e como ela havia ficado alvoroçada porque ele era um jogador de Quadribol internacionalmente famoso. Mentira! Tinha se aproximado de Vítor porque ele tinha sido simpático e bom... porque ele parecia ter sido a primeiro garoto que notara que ela era uma menina. Uma menina bonita. Mas ainda assim, preferia mil vezes que fosse o cabeçudo de cabelos vermelhos que tivesse feito isso primeiro. A culpa não era dela, se ele era lerdo! E era com aquelas lembranças que sentia o nariz arder, anunciando o choro que não tardava a chegar. Uma lágrima morna corria seu rosto, enquanto ela pensava que toda a remota esperança que havia nutrido de que algum dia, ela e Rony conseguissem sair daquela amizade colorida enrolada para um belo romance, tinha sido estilhaçada. Ele normalmente já era rancoroso, mas até então tinha conseguido parar de provocá-la e questioná-la sobre Krum... mas Malfoy? Ele nunca a perdoaria. NUNCA!

Quando finalmente o berrador se destruíra, ela meneou o rosto, enxugando aquela lágrima solitária, embora não pudesse livrar-se daquele peso no coração. Então, virou-se para Edwiges e desprendeu dela, a carta de Harry, abrindo-a:

_Mione,_

_Acho que a essa altura você já deve ter lido a reportagem do Profeta de hoje... ou recebido o berrador de Rony. Ele acha que você está sendo controlada pela maldição Imperius, mas eu sei que você é inteligente demais para ser dominada por um idiota como o Malfoy. Acho que a tal da Brunialti seguiu a linha da Skeeter e criou um absurdo sobre você para ganhar mais popularidade. De qualquer forma, isso me preocupa. Não acho que você também deva estar muito feliz sendo associada como namorada de alguém que seja sobrinho da assassina do Sirius. Acha que consegue convencer Skeeter a escrever a sua versão dos fatos? Bom, de qualquer forma, no que precisar, estou aqui (não acho que podemos contar com o Rony). _

_Sinceramente, _

_Harry. _

A carta de Harry a deprimira tanto quanto o berrador de Rony. Um tinha acreditado em tudo e ficado mais paranóico (e inacessível) do que já era... e o outro achava que tinha acontecido um grande mal entendido. Como explicar a ambos que era verdade, sem poder usar nenhum argumento para se defender? Não ficou surpresa pela ausência de uma carta de Gina. Aquele era o tipo de assunto que a amiga requereria pessoalmente, o que não aliviava Hermione, de qualquer maneira. Colocou a carta de Harry sobre a escrivaninha e passou uma mão pelo rosto, sem saída. Estava condenada.

E se contasse a verdade...? E se revelasse a seus amigos que se deixou levar por conta do diário...? Bom, Harry com certeza a compreenderia. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém como era a angustia de não ter conhecido seus pais. Mas, e Rony? Por Merlim, como ela o faria compreender o quão importante era saber mais sobre Anne? Ele ficara possesso só porque ela havia FICADO com Victor Krum! Como seria agora, que estava NAMORANDO com Malfoy? Rony nunca a perdoaria... nunca voltaria a considerá-la como amiga... nunca a pediria em namoro e corresponderia seu amor, como tantas vezes ela sonhara.

Outra lágrima voltava a escorrer por seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que Edwiges piava indignada com a alegria excessiva de Pitchi. Ela não responderia a seus amigos agora. Ah, não! Tinha decidido de uma vez por toda dar uma lição no bastardo do Malfoy. Ele sentiria na pele a mesma dor que se apoderava no coração dela com o berrador de Rony.

Em um ímpeto enxugava novamente a lágrima com raiva, e apanhava o pouquíssimo pó de flu que tinha em casa, para uma eventual emergência e segurando-o na palma da mão fechada, descia as escadas até a sala, ajoelhando-se diante da lareira. Enfiava meio corpo lá dentro e então jogava o pó sobre sua cabeça, dizendo alto "Mansão Malfoy".

Logo, era invadida por uma estranha sensação de girar, atravessando a rede de lareira de bruxos, enquanto o resto do seu corpo permanecia firme em sua casa. Mas tão abruptamente quanto se iniciara, a rotação acabava e ela podia enxergar a sua frente um cômodo vasto, um pouco escuro pelo mármore do chão e pelas várias prateleiras que se estendiam até o teto, abarrotadas de livros e objetos sinistros. Perto de uma parede, havia uma mesa de madeira escura de aspecto antigo, muitíssimo bem conservada e uma cadeira que mais parecia um trono de rei medieval, de espaldar alto e descanso para os braços robustos, revestida couro negro, emprestando um ar arcaico e majestoso ao lugar. A sua frente, havia um sofá que seguia a linha medieval dos móveis, no qual Draco estava deitado, completamente adormecido.

Hermione frisou o cenho mais aborrecida do que já estava. Ele fazia aquele absurdo e ficava ali, sossegado, dormindo! Não teve dúvidas quanto a começar chamá-lo bem alto, para despertá-lo:

- Malfoy!- chamava sem muita delicadeza- Malfoy, Malfoy...!

Ela persistia gritando o sobrenome dele até que, lentamente, ele entreabria os olhos cinza, sonolentos. Varria o cômodo a procura da dona da voz e, para o prazer de Hermione, ele quase caiu do sofá quando localizara a cabeça dela, fitando-o cheia de raiva.

- Granger?- ele perguntou, fitando a cabeça da garota completamente horrorizado.

- Sim sou eu -ela respondia seca e possessa- Que história é aquela de sairmos na primeira página do Profeta Diário, com uma repórter que praticamente anuncia o nosso casamento e o nome dos nossos filhos? Isso NÃO estava combinado Malfoy!

Draco não respondeu. Continuou fitar Mione, espantado, tentando digerir melhor a idéia de ver a cabeça dela, extremamente irritada, flutuando na lareira de sua casa.

- Malfoy!- ela falou de novo, como que para lhe chamar atenção e exigir uma resposta imediata dele- Quer me dizer o que é que você tem nessa cabeça? Você acabou com tudo! Não me deu chance de preparar ninguém pra esse namoro idiota!

- Granger, você quer fazer o favor de trazer o restante do seu corpo para cá, também?- Draco respondeu, quase ordenando- Seu rosto fica ainda pior ampliado pela lareira da minha casa!

Hermione fez uma cara de completo desgosto, mas seria mesmo mais confortável estar inteira ali. Num segundo, sua cabeça sumiu, e no outro, usando pó de flu novamente, ela saiu pela lareira dele, meio coberta de pó. Espanou a fuligem da roupa, tossiu um pouco, e levando as mãos a cintura, esperou enfim, por uma resposta dele.

- Não se incomode de limpar a fuligem, combina com a imundice do seu sangue... - ele comentou, olhando-a arrogante e um sorriso cínico surgiu em seus lábios.

-... e com a meleca que você tem no lugar do cérebro!- ela completou, sem se alterar, as mãos ainda na cintura- O que é que pensou que estava fazendo? Você arruinou qualquer chance de explicação que eu tinha para dar a Rony, Harry e Gina!

-Você teve vários dias para se "explicar" aos seus imprestáveis amigos grifinorianos, Granger. Não me culpe por ser lerda demais... – Draco respondeu, simplesmente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Hermione frisou o cenho numa cara de descontentamento assustadora. Tirou uma mão da cintura e se aproximou dele apontando o dedo indicador em riste diretamente no peito

- Não venha me dizer o que fazer! Nem quando! E depois, isso não estava combinado! Na verdade, na sua parte do trato, ainda não fez nada! Como faço para ler o diário de minha mãe?

- Que eu saiba, Granger...- ele respondeu, segurando o dedo da garota, com uma expressão gélida em seu rosto-... o trato era lhe ter como namorada. Não me lembro de ter mencionado que não podia contar para os jornais. E quanto ao diário de sua mãe, eu só lhe prometi entregar o diário. Não falei nada quanto fazê-lo funcionar!

-Você é um cínico, arrogante, mesquinho e... e... -ela gaguejava, na ânsia da raiva em querer lhe ofender, tentando forçar a mão para que não tivessem nenhum tipo de contato físico. Mas Draco a segurava com muita força- ... e um Malfoy! O que eu podia esperar de você? Você não presta e eu te odeio!

- Sim, Granger, sou cínico, arrogante, mesquinho, imprestável e o pior de tudo... - Draco aproximou o seu rosto da garota, deixando poucos centímetros separando-os-... sou SEU namorado!

- Não é de meu agrado, fique sabendo! - Mione respondeu, ainda lutando com as mãos, embora perdesse um pouco da força que imprimia no movimento.

- Eu sei... – Draco riu de forma desprezível-... e isso é o que mais me agrada... – e para completar a pirraça, ele roubou um selinho. Quando se afastou, Hermione fez uma cara de espanto, e em seguida levou a mão esquerda ao rosto dele, dando um tapa não tão eficiente por ser destra, mas ainda assim atingindo-o no rosto.

- Não volte a fazer isso!

Mesmo depois de tê-lo acertado no rosto, ela não se sentia melhor. Draco era uma praga! O que tinha que fazer para se livrar daquela sensação incômoda? Escorraçá-lo, o que incluía um currículo de dois tapas na cara não estava ajudando. Seu rosto demonstrava uma expressão de total desagrado, enquanto observava ele passar a mão no local onde tinha acertado. Já estava pronta para lhe dar as costas e sair dali, quando os olhos cinza brilharam cheios de maldade.

- Entendo... prefere com mais intensidade então?- Draco perguntou. E sem dar tempo para resposta, segurou com força o braço dela, puxando-a para si, e beijando-a violentamente. Mione tentava resistir, se debatendo, enrijecendo os lábios, movimentando-se o quanto podia. Não era possível que ele, alguém que afirmava ter tanto nojo e desprezo por ela, estivesse escolhendo aquela maneira para irritá-la.

Draco, por sua vez, encerrava o beijo empurrando-a com violência. Hermione soltou um gemido de dor quando suas costas bateram em uma das prateleiras do escritório.

- Acho que está na hora de lhe ensinar como a namorada de um Malfoy deve se comportar, Granger... - ele falou, em um tom calmo, o olhar gélido.

Hermione, no entanto, tinha descido uma das mãos das costas para o bolso traseiro do jeans, retirando sua varinha e apontando para Draco.

- Não ouse me tocar de novo Malfoy! ... Eu... eu estou te avisando! -Dizia, ofegante. O contorno dos lábios rubros pela violência que Draco imprimira naquele beijo não correspondido.

- Uh! Uh! Uh! Que namorada mais perigosa essa minha, não?- ele pirraçou, fitando-a com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. - Vou adorar descobrir o que você tem de tão bom assim, Granger...

Draco retirou a própria varinha da calça e apontou para porta, lacrando-a magicamente, e para lareira, apagando o fogo. E, então, voltou a encará-la, sorrindo maldosamente. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. Malfoy não só executara magia sem se preocupar em ser menor de idade e estar fora de Hogwarts, como nutria uma confiança fora do comum. Sonserinos não eram corajosos ao menos que possuíssem alguma vantagem bem podre sobre seus adversários. Ela engoliu seco.

- O que você.. o que acha que está fazendo?- Ela indagava num tom de voz rígido, frio, ainda que em seu inconsciente, estivesse tentando tomar cuidado com o que falava.

- Granger...- Draco começou, sorrindo de uma forma tão grotesca que seu rosto assemelhava-se a de um psicopata assassino- Por acaso, você se lembra qual lei bruxa foi aprovada pelo Ministério da Magia em 1214?

Hermione piscou repentinamente. Por que diabos ele queria falar em História da Magia enquanto a ameaçava?

- Claro que sei!- ela respondeu, prontamente, tentando não se intimidar com o serial killer que repentinamente surgira em sua frente. Seus olhos castanhos estavam atentos a Draco que se aproximava lentamente do gabinete do escritório- Em 1214, o Ministério da Magia decretou a proibição do "Feitiço de Impedimento de Magia" nas residências de bruxos.

-Nada mal, Granger!- Draco continuou, pegando a faca com o qual eles haviam selado o pacto- E o quê esse feitiço faz?

- Ele impedia a execução de magia por quem não tivesse o sangue da família do bruxo que executava o feitiço, a não ser, é claro, quando um membro da família permitisse – ela respondeu, sem pestanejar. Para então completar, para seu próprio terror- ... e confunde o Ministério quanto ao Rastro, possibilitando bruxos menores da família, ou os que tenham permissão para, realizar feitiços na casa...

- Exato. E o que faz pensar, Granger, que os Malfoys seriam tão politicamente corretos a ponto de obedecer essa lei?- Draco concluiu sorrindo com prazer ao constatar que os olhos castanhos de Hermione arregalaram, repletos de pavor - _Incarcerous_! - Ele dizia e da ponta de sua varinha surgiam cordas negras que prendiam firmemente as pernas de Hermione.

Ela cambaleou, mas não caiu, segurando-se na estante. Aproveitando a varinha na mão, sibilava "_Finite Incantatem_", apontando para os membros amarrados, implorando mentalmente, para que funcionasse, mas para seu desespero, nada acontecia. Olhou para Draco, sem conseguir esconder o nervosismo dessa vez. Estava literalmente atada.

- Então, Granger? Não era você que estava me ameçando agora pouco?- Draco desdenhou, soltando uma gargalhada fria e cruel- _Incarcerous_! -Ordenava, e novamente as cordas negras sugiram, dessa vez atando com força o pulso de Mione. Draco fez um movimento com a varinha, forçando os braços dela a se levantarem e ficarem acima de sua cabeça. Ela apenas o olhava, com determinação, sem esboçar reações contra as ironias e o sadismo dele. Preocupava-se mais em pensar aonde ele queria chegar e o que faria. Precisava sair dali. Chegava a pensar que estava correndo risco de vida, sozinha com aquele psicopata.

- O que é que você quer de mim, afinal?- ela perguntou, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes, embora não os desviassem do rosto de Malfoy. Estava querendo ganhar tempo.

- Eu já lhe respondi, Granger! Eu quero ver o que você tem de tão bom assim! _Veritas_!- Draco falou e Mione sentiu as cordas puxando-a para baixo, ávidas para grudarem no chão. Soltou um gemido quando suas costas bateram com violência no piso de mármore frio do escritório. A varinha que estava em sua mão caiu logo mais adiante de sua cabeça, e sem poder se mexer, apenas respirava com dificuldade, tentando não pensar em como suas costas doíam com aquela segunda pancada forte. Precisava de ajuda... ou ele certamente lhe mataria ali. Tossiu um pouco, sem tentar se mexer ou se machucaria mais.

- Mas que inferno Malfoy! O QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER?- ela perguntava ríspida, mas seu tom de voz era fraco.

- É assustador não ter o santo Potter e o pobretão ruivo para lhe socorrer, não é Granger?- ele escarneceu, ameaçadoramente, aproximando-se de Mione e sentando-se ao lado dela- Mas, não se preocupe... eu não vou lhe fazer sofrer...- ele fez uma ligeira pausa, e acrescentou desagradável-... muito.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione se arregalaram ao ver Draco retirar a faquinha da bainha e fazer um corte vertical em sua blusa branca, que ia da gola até a barra sem machucá-la, no entanto. De todas as coisas que estava imaginando que ia sofrer nas mãos de Draco, aquela era a que considerava menos provável.

- Ma... Malfoy... não!- ela pediu baixinho, sem conseguir conter um pânico puro e simples. Tentou um movimento com as mãos, mas fora inútil. Só agora percebera o quão vulnerável estava.

- Sabe Granger, quando o estupro é inevitável, você tem que relaxar e gozar!- ele brincou, cínico, enquanto abria a blusa de Mione, revelando o tronco despido dela. Ela meneava o rosto em negativo, cada vez mais deixando explícito que estava morrendo de medo; deixava cair miseravelmente aquela máscara de garota auto-suficiente e corajosa... Malfoy estava frente a frente com uma Hermione frágil, em pânico, sem chances.

-NÃO!- ela dizia de novo, alterando a voz ao ouvir a palavra "estupro". Ele não estava falando sério, estava?

- Belo sutiã!- ele elogiou, os olhos atentos no corpo dela, presos naquela peça íntima. Era simples, branca como a blusa, de algodão, com um ou outro adorno rosado. Mas não demorava muita, voltava a erguer a faca, cortando-o no centro, desnudando os seios redondos e firmes dela – Será que combina com sua calcinha?

- Malfoy... não... não faz isso... – Hermione pedia, na verdade suplicava, enquanto seus olhos enchiam de água ao ver que suas súplicas não estavam surtindo muito efeito. Draco parecia nem sequer ouví-la, divertindo-se sozinho. Deixava os olhos no recém descoberto tronco dela, observando-o por um segundo, antes de desabotoar a calça e descer o zíper, puxando-a para baixo sem muito cuidado. Terminado o trabalho parava novamente, para apreciar a obra que havia feito.

Hermione respirava com dificuldade, o toráx subindo e descendo freneticamente. Ela não dizia mais nada, embora as primeiras lágrimas começassem a rolar, ainda que ele tivesse parado. Como estava deitada, as lágrimas corriam para a direção das orelhas e morriam na raiz dos seus cabelos.

E por incrível que parecesse Draco não voltou a tocá-la. Ele a fitou, sua expressão de maníaco assassino se transformando em algo mais... humano. Esticou o braço e a tocou no rosto e enxugando as lágrimas dela; ele abria a boca para dizer algo, mas um barulho estranho, como se alguém tivesse aparatado no escritório, o fez olhar para o lado, assustado. Desesperada, Mione o acompanhou no movimento. Talvez aquele som fosse sua salvação. Mas, não era. Ao lado deles, havia surgido um elfo doméstico muito mais bizarro do que qualquer outro que ela conhecia, considerando Monstro nessa conta; sua pele era completamente queimada e ele parecia não possuir nenhum olho.

- Acabra cadabra, ratibum, um grifo voando, dois grifos no chão...- o elfo começou a cantarolar, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava as orelhas com força para baixo e balançava o tronco minúsculo para frente e para trás.

- Merda!- ele exclamou, embranquecendo. Hermione notava o mesmo pavor e medo que ela sentira a pouco sendo transferido para Draco. Ela poderia até ter escapado de um iminente estupro, mas com certeza, o que fizera Malfoy parar a ponto de transtorná-lo, deveria ser bem pior...

_**Mal feito feito**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com_

**Estrela Vespertina diz: **Hey pessoal! Booom, primeiro, espero que todo mundo tenha gostado e aprovado o capítulo, e como hoje é minha vez de comentar a respeito dele, vamos lá!

Certo... primeiro de tudo sou obrigada a dizer que esse capítulo foi um bocado difícil de se escrever, e que o diga Charichu, que o estruturou primeiro, antes que eu pudesse colocar as mãos nele. E foi difícil porque modificamos e remodificamos algumas coisas.

Uma delas é o amor de Mione por Rony. Procuramos deixá-la nesse aspecto, mais parecida com a Mione do livro, que é louca pelo ruivo (que a propósito eu também sou... só não resisti ao charme de um certo loiro sonserino). Por isso ela fica tão desesperada com o berrador dele e toma a atitude drástica de ir até a Mansão Malfoy, tirar explicações do loiro folgado. Aliás, importante ressaltar que o nome da jornalista futriqueira é uma brincadeira com meu próprio nome verdadeiro e com a minha futura profissão, já que estudo jornalismo. (Idéia da Charichu, claro. ¬¬' hauhauahahuauhauhauhahua)

Agora, sou obrigada a discordar com a minha queridíssima colega de trabalho e amiga-irmã Charichu. O que ocorreu entre Hermione e Draco neste capítulo nem de longe são cenas picantes e quem esperava por elas deve ter broxado. rs Bom... eu broxaria. Tudo bem que envolve contato físico... e que deixa clara a idéia de quanto nosso Malfoy é doentio quando quer... mas trata-se de um quase estupro né, então, por favor. u.u' Foi uma cena bem difícil de escrever também e se Mione parece um pouco vaga de sentimentos e ações a culpa é minha. Não faço idéia do que pensaria, e falaria se acontecesse algo comigo... então optei pelo desespero, choro e fragilidade. Mas no fim... ela foi salva pelo elfo! (Viu como Mione tem motivos de sobras para defender os elfos? u.u').

De qualquer maneira, Draco não só deu o ar da graça como da maldade e frieza sonserina nesse capítulo também! Ai ai... criamos um monstro! rs Tudo bem, tudo bem... nós (Leia-se Charichu) não somos tão malvadas assim. Próximo capítulo as coisas se amenizam... e daí em diante tudo fica entre o trágico e o cômico para desespero da nossa Mione! rs Não percam, hein!

Obs: Fan Fiction tem estado de TPM constante. Corta várias palavras e as vezes as coisas podem ficar sem sentido. Se notarem algum, erro, qualquer erro, por favor entrem em contato comigo ou com Charichu via e-mail. Aliás é justamente por conta dessa TPM que quem favorita a história deve receber tantos e-mails falando que postamos mil vezes o mesmo capítulo! E claro que nem sempre funciona, por isso a formatação do segundo capítulo ficou ruim. u.u Desculpe-nos o transtorno, pessoal. Ainda cogitamos a possibilidade de criar um novo login, mas obviamente avisaremos a todos vocês!

**Charichu diz: **Saudações, pessoal! É um prazer revê-los mais uma vez nessa fic. Hoje, responderei as review enquanto que Estrela ficará encarregada de contar sobre o capítulo

Liana: Muito obrigada pelo elogio! É muito importante para vermos que os leitores afirmaram que nós os deixamos exatamente como queríamos deixá-los Como pode ver, não demoramos em publicar o capítulo no qual o "loiro, gatíssimo, cínico, charmoso Malfoy" aparecesse. Espero que tenha gostado.^^

Vanessa Zabini Lupin É! A Bella é do mal!rs Acho que você ficará um tantinho chateada em vê-la assim, mas espero que nossa fic esteja tão boa que não impeça de você parar de ler! Realmente, o fato de Mione ser filha do Sirius foi uma idéia brilhante da Estrela E quanto a fala da Anne... bom, aguarde os próximos capítulos! (Acho que EU sou mais malvada que a Bella, não? : P)

†Jëh†Winchëster†: Obrigada pelo elogio e espero que esse terceiro capítulo tenha sido tão "incrivelmente fodastíco" quanto o segundo. Fico feliz que você concorda com nossa opinião a cerca do conhecimento de Mione sobre a mãe. E quanto a frase em latim _"Spina etiam grata est, ex qua exspectatur rosa"_... bem, existe toda uma explicação nos capítulos seguintes! Mas creio que não tem problema liberar a tradução dessa frase: "É agradável o espinho de que se espera uma rosa"!^^

Lee007: Nós que agradecemos por você vir acompanhando essa fic (Para quem quiser também receber "corujas" nas atualizações dessa fic, basta nos mandar um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic". Espero que você tenha gostado do retorno do loiro mais tesudo de Hogwarts. Acho melhor você segurar seus elogios sobre Ann até Mione saber um pouco mais sobre ela! E quanto o Sirius ser pai da Mione...bem, ele realmente é. rs É difícil explicar sobre isso sem estragar surpresas que pretendemos revelar no decorrer da fan fic, então apenas peço que tenha mais um pouquinho de paciência.

Scooby (Quem é Sam?Oo): A Estrela agradece seus elogios embora tenho certeza absoluta que ela vai dizer que você, assim como eu, é suspeito para elogiá-la (Pessoa politicamente correta é fogo¬¬'''). Mas como não tenho o mesmo problema, sim! Minha imaginação é gigantesca mesmo! Só não acho que supere a minha modéstia, é claro! u.u E tire da cabeça essa histórias de competição. Somos apenas dois amigos que gostamos de distrair a Estrela com histórias mirabolantes e não dois guerreiros disputando o amor de uma princesa elfica!¬¬'

Yuuki KiryuObrigada pela review ^^


	6. Capítulo 4 A Fuga

- Acabra cadabra, ratibum, um grifo voando, dois grifos no chão...- o elfo começou a cantarolar, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava as orelhas com força para baixo e balançava o tronco minúsculo para frente e para trás.

- Merda! - ele exclamou, embranquecendo. Hermione notava o mesmo pavor e medo que sentira a pouco sendo transferido para Draco. Ela poderia até ter escapado de um iminente estupro, mas com certeza, o que fizera Malfoy parar a ponto de transtorná-lo, deveria ser bem pior... - Khalmyr e Leona, venham aqui imediatamente! - ele gritou, levantando-se bruscamente, e em seguida, Mione podia ver mais dois elfos domésticos muito menos maltratados que o primeiro, surgirem na sala e fazerem uma referência exagerada para Malfoy.

- Em que podemos ser úteis, mestre? - um deles perguntava nem um pouco ansioso como Dobby parecia quando Harry lhe pedia um favor.

Mas, Draco não respondeu. Apenas apontava a varinha em um elfo por vez, murmurando _"Reputatur"_, um feitiço que Hermione sabia, servia para tornar coisas e pessoas inodoras, completamente sem cheiro. Ela, aliás, mal podia se aproveitar da ausência de Draco; completamente amarrada, não podia tentar se recompor de sua semi-nudez. Malfoy, por sua vez, começava a desabotoar a própria camisa, para espanto de Hermione, naquele ritmo bizarro da canção do primeiro elfo, que parecia não ter consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Quero que vista isso e saia da mansão Malfoy pelas masmorras! - disse por fim, ao terminar de tirar a camisa, entregando-a ao elfo que havia feito a pergunta, deixando claro que não estava dando a roupa de presente ao elfo. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu segurar a camisa sem um certo receio. - E você fará o mesmo que ele, Leona... - ele prosseguiu, agora voltando a se aproximar de Mione e ajoelhando-se diante dela - _Finite Incantatem! _- murmurava apressado, desamarrando as cordas dos pulsos dela. Hermione imediatamente se sentava e cobria os seios, ainda visivelmente assuntada, mas Malfoy não tinha tempo para aquilo. -Com sua licença, Granger... - pediu, antes de descruzar os braços dela e terminar de tirar sua blusa. Era como se tivesse esquecido que estava prestes de fazer isso, com ou sem a licença da garota - ... mas você vai usar isto! - falou, atirando a blusa de Mione à elfa.

Hermione ainda não entendia nada, mas a julgar pela palidez anormal de Malfoy, não o questionou, embora voltasse a esconder os seios prontamente, assim que ele se afastava, apressado, indo em direção a lareira. Mione o viu cortar a palma da mão com a faca, deixando cair algumas gotas de seu sangue sobre as cinzas que haviam ali. A parede ao lado da lareira se mexeu, revelando uma passagem secreta pela qual Leona e Khalmyr entraram e sumiram. Ignorando a canção horrenda de Grampo, Draco voltou a se aproximar de Mione e apontar a varinha para ela, livrando agora, as cordas de suas pernas.

- Eu não tenho como voltar pra casa... - foi tudo o que ela disse a Draco. Enquanto se levantava, apoiando-se na estante mais próxima. Subia a calça que ele tinha despido até metade das pernas, fechando e abotoando-a. Não tinha licença para aparatar AINDA, e não tinha mais Flu. Mantinha distância dele, como se ainda estivesse assustada, com medo dele.

- Você não vai voltar para casa agora...- Draco respondeu, se abaixando para pegar a varinha dela e guardá-la no bolso de trás da calça.

- O que está acontecendo? - ela se arriscou perguntar, num tom de voz baixo, apenas olhando-o de longe.

- Comensais da Morte vieram parabenizar o novo casal do mês do Profeta Diário! - ele respondeu, sem emoção. Apontava a varinha para Hermione novamente, executando o mesmo feitiço anti cheiro nela, para depois, fazer o mesmo procedimento nele mesmo.

- Como você sabe? - Perguntava alarmada, embora sentisse seu sangue subir, por aquilo. Talvez coubesse dizer um "eu disse que tinha sido uma idéia idiota", mas o momento não era muito oportuno, se o que ele estivesse dizendo, fosse verdade - Mas o que é que você está fazendo...? Tirando seu cheiro de mim por algum acaso? - voltava a perguntar, irônica, ainda abraçando a si mesma. Não era nada confortável discutir com Malfoy prestes a receber comensais da morte, semi nua.

- Grampo... - dizia, e ao notar o grande ponto de interrogação que era a expressão de Hermione, completou impaciente - ... foi minha tia Bellatrix que o deixou nesse estado por pura diversão. Quando ele sente a presença dela fica assim. Agora, se você não se importar em me deixar salvar sua vida, Granger, será que pode falar menos e fazer mais?

- Ótimo! Aproveite e salve minha reputação também. Eu não posso ficar circulando por aí sem roupa... - ela murmurava meio impaciente, aproveitando-se do nervosismo de Draco em receber aquelas 'visitas'.

- E eu lá tenho cara de armário, Granger? - ele perguntou, sarcástico, voltando sua atenção as estantes. Não tinha como providenciar uma roupa para Mione, não sabendo que a qualquer minuto Comensais invadiriam aquele escritório. Seus dedos finos percorreram alguns livros das estantes, parando em um com uma capa grossa e preta, intitulado_ "Torturas Educativas: Como ensinar seu filho a obediência eterna a você". _Retirou esse livro, e Mione podia ver que a prateleira mais próxima dela havia se deslocado, deixando a vista um caixão, com um grande "M" em prata adornado na tampa.

- Você não quer que eu entre aí, quer? - perguntava a primeira coisa que vinha na mente, fazendo cara de horror ao ver o caixão.

- NÓS vamos entrar aí! - ele corrigiu, aproximando-se do caixão e abrindo-o. Não havia muito espaço lá dentro e a única forma de duas pessoas permanecerem lá seria, no mínimo, se abraçando. Draco parecia não se importar, pois não só entrara no caixão como estendia a mão para ela - Vamos, Granger, não temos muito tempo...

- O quê ? - perguntava franzindo o cenho, piscando repetidamente os olhos. Olhou ao redor. Ele não estava forjando aquilo tudo, não trabalhando daquele jeito. Suspirou, meneando o rosto. Mesmo sem aceitar a mão dele, dava um passo em direção ao caixão, tentando se encaixar nele junto com Malfoy - Eu não sabia que tinha medo de Comensais da Morte...

- Ao namorar você, Granger, eu declarei explicitamente que não quero ser um dos cachorros de Voldemort! - ele respondeu, carrancudo. E, mais uma vez no dia, Draco segurou o braço de Mione com força e a puxou para si. Quando sentiu o corpo dela encostar-se no seu, ele a abraçou. – E tente controlar sua libido, Granger. Não tente apertar minha bunda e nem encostar na parede do caixão! - sussurrou no ouvido dela, enquanto a tampa do caixão fechava sozinha.

- Pode ficar tranquilo... - respondeu irônica, não só abraçada a ele, como sentindo as peles sem proteção nenhuma de roupa se encostarem. Revirou os olhos. Por que Deus, aquilo tinha que acontecer com ela? Suspirou baixinho, apoiando o rosto em um dos ombros dele, a respiração esbarrando na pele dele, por aquela proximidade toda.

E de fato não demorou muito até Mione ouvir um barulho de explosão no escritório. Pelo visto, os Comensais estavam com pressa o bastante para não perderem tempo abrindo portas, preferindo apenas as explodirem.

- Nada aqui também... - disse a voz metediça de Bellatrix.

- Não é possível! Ele tem que estar em algum lugar! Se não os acharmos... – chiou outra voz que Mione reconheceu como a de Rabicho. Ele gemeu como se antecipasse o pior.

- Pai incompetente, filho também... aquele bastardinho traidor do sangue fugiu! - falou a voz de Bellatrix. Ela havia entrado no lugar e olhava para tudo com curiosidade, não parecendo nem um pouco delicada em revistar o local.

- Ele ESTÁ na Mansão. Eu tenho certeza disso! Estamos vigiando o dia inteiro e não o vimos sair! Ele também não usou Flu e não sabe aparatar. Sem falar que a Sangue Ruim está com ele... soubemos quando ela chegou! Estamos vigiando as lareiras da casa também! - explicava uma voz masculina grave, que Hermione achou conhecida, mas não soube identificar.

- Só se ele estiver invisível! - choramingou Rabicho - Tem mais de vinte comensais espalhados pela casa, Mcnair, e não há nenhum sinal do garoto...

- Não... - respondeu uma voz que mais parecia um latido - Macnair está certo. Draco esteve aqui...

- E cadê ele então? - perguntou Bellatrix.

- Ele esteve aqui com uma garota... - respondeu Fenrir Greyback - Meus sentidos ficam mais aguçados em época de lua cheia... Posso sentir os cheiros deles...

- E esse cheiro foi para onde? - perguntou Bellatrix, com desdém. Ela parecia pouco convicta daquilo.

- Em direção a lareira... parece que eles atravessaram ela.. - respondeu Grayback.

- As masmorras... - exclamou Bellatrix, e o cômodo ficara silencioso. Provavelmente ela devia estar executando o mesmo procedimento que Draco fizera, para abrir a passagem.

- Devemos chamar os outros? - perguntou Rabicho.

- Não... - disse Bellatrix - EU quero pegá-lo! Apenas vá lá e os avise que entraremos nas masmorras, a procura deles. Depois, retorne para cá e fique atento. Tudo isso pode ser um truque também...

Em um movimento cuidadoso, Mione desvencilhou o rosto do ombro de Draco para olhá-lo nos olhos, querendo saber como ele reagia aquelas notícias. Havia mais de vinte Comensais pela casa! Mas sua intenção inicial de inspecionar a expressão de Draco mudara, ao reconhecer uma genuína careta de dor naquele rosto pálido:

- Mas o que...? - perguntou baixinho, olhando-o sem entender - O que foi?

Draco apenas apertou mais Mione contra o seu corpo. Para que pudesse caber os dois naquele espaço estreito, suas costas estavam completamente apoiadas no fundo do caixão.

- Minhas costas... - ele murmurava com dificuldade -... no caixão... queimam... - ele apertou Mione contra si com mais força.

Mione frisou o cenho, então estendeu o indicador e o encostou no caixão. E era como se ela o tivesse colocado em uma frigideira untada a óleo.

- Ai...! - dizia entredentes, baixinho. Aquilo realmente queimava mesmo. E apesar de tudo que aquele garoto pretendia ter feito naquela tarde fatídica, compadeceu-se dele - Aqui... - ela chamou, dessa vez trazendo-o para perto do próprio corpo - Vamos revezar um pouco... - sussurrou para ele, olhando-o nos olhos. Também começara a rezar para que fossem embora logo.

- Nem pense, Granger... - ele respondeu também em sussurro, e logo seguida mordeu os lábios.

Hermione tinha quase certeza que as costas dele logo estariam em carne viva, e ainda assim não a deixava ficar em seu lugar. E estranho ele ter aquele surto de herói grifinoriano que se sacrifica pela donzela, principalmente quando o próprio quase tinha estuprado a mesma donzela.

- Não seja ridículo Draco... - ela continuava a dizer baixinho - ... eu não vou saber cuidar direito desses ferimentos depois... eu não sou madame Pomfrey e... -tentava convencê-lo, mas a voz de Bellatrix a fazia se calar.

- Eu espero que esteja certo Greyback... para seu próprio bem... - Bellatrix voltava a falar, a voz parecendo mais afastada.

- Meu olfato não me engana, Bellatrix... - latiu Grayback.

- Caralho, Granger! Será que você poderia parar de falar merda e calar a boca? - Draco finalmente respondia, em sussurro. Tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão concentrada, do tipo que nunca usava. Mas Mione arregalava olhos para ele, como quem ainda queria insistir... só que não podiam começar uma discussão ali ou seriam descobertos. Milagrosamente não rebateu aquela resposta muitíssimo mal educada, embora ainda estivesse preocupada com ele... mesmo que com aquele aperto todo, ela mesma estivesse ficando sem ar. Era uma grifinoriana legítima mesmo.

- Vão embora... vão embora... vão embora... - desejava baixinho, toda sua atenção voltada para a conversa lá fora, já que o sonserino cabeçudo e auto suficiente não lhe escutava. Esperou vários segundos em silêncio, até que não ouviam mais absolutamente nada lá fora. - Eles devem ter ido... - dizia, voltando a olhar para Draco, que gemia baixinho. Ele devia estar no limite, sabia disso.

- Granger...consegue pegar sua varinha? - perguntou, em meio a gemidos.

Mione fez que sim com a cabeça, e ele mal tinha terminado de falar, a mão dela já tateava os bolsos de trás da calça dele, em busca da varinha. Não demorou a achar, mas mesmo assim, nos momentos que suas mãos resvalavam na parede do caixão, sentia ondas imensas de calor machucarem sua pele. Com dificuldade, trouxe-a para junto do corpo

- Aqui... - ofegou para ele, olhando-o, o cenho franzido. -Vai ter que tirar essa maldita proteção contra meus feitiços, Draco, ou não vou poder fazer nada por você... - lembrava-o. Era interessante perceber como Hermione o estava tratando, pelo primeiro nome, já que ele estava tão debilitado.

- Eu, Draco Malfoy, dono dessa Mansão, por pura e espontânea vontade permito Hermione Granger de usar magia! - a voz de Draco saiu fraca e gemida. - Agora, Granger, pense no livro que tirei daquela prateleira e concentre-se em fazer o mesmo. - ele continuou, meio gemendo e meio falando. - É bom que você faça jus ao título de sabi-tudo, porque esse caixão só abre por fora e eu não pretendo passar minha vida toda nele!

Ela não precisou mais do que um ou dois segundos para pensar. Um feitiço convocatório deveria servir. Ela só tinha que se lembrar do nome do livro, porque convocar UM livro em uma biblioteca... bom, teria de acertar de primeira ou poderia chamar uma atenção desnecessária para o cômodo.

- _Accio_ _"Torturas Educativas: Como ensinar seu filho a obediência eterna a você" _- disse baixinho, erguendo a varinha o quanto podia para executar o movimento. Ficou em silêncio em seguida, para verificar se o feitiço tinha surtido o efeito que queria.

Percebia que obtivera sucesso quando ouviu um barulho de algo se chocando na prateleira na frente deles, que em seguida se abriu sozinha, colocando de volta o caixão no escritório. Ela cambaleou para fora, dando uma olhada ao redor. Podia ver o escritório exatamente como haviam deixado, exceto pela porta fora destruída e por Grampo que estava desmaiado no chão. Provavelmente tinha sido acertado pelos destroços de madeira. Imediatamente Draco parou de abraçá-la. Estava imensamente aliviada por estar do lado de fora de novo.

- Quem seria capaz de... de construir um negócio desses!? - perguntava baixinho, para si mesma, passando os olhos mais uma vez por Grampo, olhando-o com tristeza. Mas não teriam tempo para ele. Voltou-se para Malfoy, e dessa vez, era ela quem estendia a mão para ele. - Vem! Precisamos cuidar disso... - murmurava aflita, esperando por uma ação dele.

- Eu achei que você fosse inteligente, Granger. Não prestou atenção no título do livro? - ele dizia, e ainda que fosse estúpido, acabava por responder a pergunta dela. Então aquilo servia para castigar Draco quando Lúcio estava 'insatisfeito' com suas atitudes.

Ele aceitou a mão dela, embora se fosse em qualquer outra situação, Mione tinha certeza que provavelmente a refutaria e ainda faria uma piadinha maldosa. Mas seu corpo devia estar machucado demais para ele bancar o orgulhoso, e por isso aceitava a ajuda, cambaleando para fora do caixão.

- Há uma jarra em cima da mesa...- ele falava, arquejando. E quando endireitava o corpo, Hermione podia ver as costas dele completamente esfoladas, em carne viva.- ...tem pó de flu lá. Pegue-o.

- Flu... tá bem... flu... – Mione parecia bastante nervosa com o ferimento dele, para alguém que desprezava. Correu para apanhar a jarra, enfiando uma mão dentro dela e apanhando um bocado de flu. Voltou até ele, correndo. - Está aqui... quer... que eu te leve onde?

- Nós não podemos ir para sua casa. Eles podem nos rastrear e ir direto para lá... a gente tem que ir para um lugar protegido e... - Draco parecia estar cogitando as possibilidades, quando soltava o segundo palavrão do dia.- Porra! Eu não acredito que estou pensando nisso...

- O que é Draco? - ela então se exaltava também - Diz logo! Nós não temos tempo! Diz logo! Qual lugar? - pressionava-o, para dizer o que quer que estivesse pensando que não o agradasse.

- Pense, Granger, qual o lugar que está sendo mais protegido pelo Ministério? - ele perguntou mal humorado. Suas costas doíam e ele parecia não acreditar que ela não era capaz de pensar naquela casa.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, tudo clareando em sua mente. Mas ele não podia culpá-la por não pensar de primeira justamente naquela casa. Era o último lugar para onde queria ir, depois da matéria no Profeta Diário e principalmente no estado semi-nu em que se encontrava. Mas não tinha tempo para receios, porque lá fora, no corredor, Mione podia ouvir os passos de gente se aproximando. Os Comensais deviam estar voltando com Rabicho, ou talvez, tivessem escutado o barulho do suntuoso livro de torturas 'educativas'.

- Weasley! - ela disse baixinho, pegando Draco pelo braço e o enfiando na lareira. Entrava junto em seguida. - Para _a TOCA_! - dizia em tom claro, mas não alto, para quem quer que fosse que estivesse vindo não pudesse escutá-la e dar um jeito de invadir a casa dos Weasley.

___**Mal feito feito**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com._

**Charichu diz: **Saudações, pessoal! É muito bom tê-los de volta em mais um capítulo!^^ E, pela quantidade de reviews deixados em "A Lei 1214", penso seriamente em fazer mais cenas de estupro na fic. Não é que dá ibope?O.o

Piadinhas a parte, hoje falarei pouco sobre a construção desse capítulo. Tivemos tanto trabalho quanto o anterior, uma vez que "A Fuga" tinha que concluir os acontecimentos deixados em aberto anteriormente. Além disso, Estrela teve que refazer completamente os diálogos dos Comensais, já que originalmente Lucius Malfoy liderava a invasão. Mas o resultado ficou excelente, diga-se de passagem! Eu trabalho na parceria de um gênio literário!^^

Bom, a função deste capitulo é a mesma que a do anterior: ressaltar a diferença do nosso Draco para o de JK.

Se após esse três capítulos, vocês ainda esperam que Draco vire um medroso idiota como nos livros ou um ex vilão do lado negro que se tornará um verdadeiro herói, tipo Ikki de Saint Seiya ou Vegeta de Dragon Ball Z, então nem pensem em continuar a ler essa fan fic! O Draco Malfoy que você encontrará é um cara cínico, sarcástico, inescrupuloso, ambicioso e manipulador. Ou como Scooby definiu perfeitamente "um doente-filho-da-puta-rocks". Se algum momento ele fizer alguma boa ação, pode ter certeza que foi uma atitude melosa e necessária para concretizar seus planos. Nada mais do que isso.

Ok, agora voltando a falar do capítulo em si, eu tive a idéia do estupro quando li uma fan fic na qual Draco, ao perceber que não tinha chances com Mione, resolveu arruinar a vida dela, violentando-a. Por incrível que pareça, achei essa perspectiva de amor interessante e confesso que, no decorrer do jogo, senti uma enorme vontade de concluir o estupro. Mas não o fiz por uma única razão: amor a minha vida. Eu sabia que se Draco conseguisse concretizar esse ato contra a virgindade de Mione, Estrela me mataria de forma bem dolorosa. ¬¬'

Então, resolvi aliviar para Mione e fazer os Comensais, convenientemente, estragarem tudo. E levando em conta as intenções de Draco, acho que os Comensais acabaram salvando a vida de Mione e não o elfo doméstico ^^'

Só peço que não pensem que Draco deixou suas costas em carne viva em uma atitude heróica de puro arrependimento. Apenas parem e raciocinem maquiavelicamente: não seria nada inteligente buscar refugio entre Aurores com a amiga de Harry Potter machucada. Especialmente, se ele pretendia fazê-los acreditar realmente que a amava e estava mudado. Eu só lamento pela Mione ter compadecido com a dor dele...¬¬'

Também quero falar um pouco dos elfos domésticos. Os rpgistas de plantão devem ter percebido que os nomes Khalmyr e Leona são, na verdade, extraídos do universo de Arton. Digamos que não levo o menor jeito para nomear personagens e coisas. Por isso, quando estava jogando, abri a revista mais perto (no caso, Holly Avanger) e escolhi os primeiros nomes que li!^^' Quanto ao Grampo... bom, tive a idéia desse personagem quando li "O Mulato" de Aluíso Azevedo, há uns quatro ou cinco anos através. Tudo haver com Harry Potter, não?^^'

Grampo é baseado na personagem Domingas. Ela é uma escrava que foi violentamente castigada (a coitada foi açoitada e teve seus órgãos genitais queimados) quando Quitéria descobriu que Domingas havia concebido um filho de seu marido. Foi então que tive a idéia de criar algum elfo que sofrera cruelmente com seus patrões a ponto de perder a sanidade mental... e, quando fui me dá conta, essa idéia se materializou na figura do Grampo! Isso é uma coisa aleatória que acontece comigo com certa freqüência. Eu crio personagens e roteiros das formas mais impensáveis possíveis. O.o

Bom, antes de encerrar esse texto gigantesco, gostaria de esclarecer a razão de ter dito que o capítulo anterior havia cenas picantes: se você analisar na perspectiva do estuprador, no caso, Draco, você perceberá que tudo foi muito excitante para ele! Só não tenho culpa se Mione não relaxou e gozou, oras! u.u

**Estrela Vespertina diz: **

Nah: hahahahahahaha olha, vindo do nosso querido Draco, acho impossível prometer isso. Com certeza Mione ainda sofre um bocado. Digamos assim... pro resto da vida! rs Mas é ler pra conferir. Valeu a review! Beijos.

Yuuki Kiryu hauhauhauhauuahuahuahuahuha Marta Suplicy se imortalizou, né? Tsc, essa história do relaxa e goza é looooonga... hahahahahahaha mas que bom que gostou! Obrigada por comentar! Beijos.

Scooby ou Sam: Oooops! Bart revelou meu segredo! u.u rs E... nem vem com esse papinho de Presa, ok? Não sou eu que andei sonhando que tinha pelinhos brancos na forma lupina. U.u Ham-ham. Então... falando da fic: Sim! O Draco da JK é broxante! E o Draco da Bart é um doente filho da puta rocks! Hauhauhahuauahahuhauha eu tenho sérios problemas por curtir um personagem assim... ¬¬' Mas tudo bem! Que bom que está gostando, babe! Seus comentários são muito importantes! Beeeeijos.

Karla Valéria: Se você realmente gosta de romances malucos e avassaladores, continue a ler a fic! Maluquices avassaladoras não vão faltar jamais! rs Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

Vanessa Zabini Lupin A partir de agora receberá a coruja da Mione! rs hauhahuahuahahuaahha e concordo! Viva os elfos! Ainda acho que Mione deve seu título de Santa Virgem para o Grampo...afinal de contas, se ele não tivesse sido tão maltratado por Bellatrix, Draco jamais saberia que os Comensais estavam invadindo a casa! rs E sim, tenha medo, muito medo de Malfoy.

Joice heineck carrara: Que bom que gostou! Eu e Charichu ficamos felizes (e sempre empolgadas para continuar) por isso! Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos!

†Jëh†Winchëster†: Que bom que gosta da nossa forma de escrever! É um custo revisar tudo... u.u' rs hahahahahahahahah que bom que imaginou Rony exatamente desse jeito, porque foi assim mesmo que ele ficou! Hahahahahahahaha Já o susto de Draco é com Charichu! Se bem que do jeito delicado que Hermione estava chamando por ele, qualquer um cairia da cama! rs E parece que o nosso "relaxar e gozar' fez um sucesso não intencional! Hahahahahaha adoro. Obrigada pela review empolgada! Beijos!

Liana: Ahá! A mania irritante de garantir que vocês venham ler o próximo capítulo, você quer dizer... rs Não temos a mínima idéias de quantos capítulos terão, mas... vc vai ver, quando eles vão começar a se gostar... vá acompanhando! Valeu o comentário! Beijos!


	7. Capítulo 5 AToca

_**Atenção!!! O Ministério da Saúde Mágica adverte que o capítulo abaixo contém um vasto vocabulário de palavrão, a maioria deles oriundos pelo Ronald Weasley. Não repita esse palavreado de baixo calão em casa e, caso o faça, não conte aos seus pais onde você aprendeu!**_

Aquela foi a pior viagem pela rede de flu que Hermione fizera em toda sua vida. Era extremamente ruim a sensação de estar girando semi nua enquanto passava por uma sucessão de lareiras indistintas. Intimamente, ela desejava que as pessoas que visualizava nos aposentos por quais passavam não fossem capazes de enxergá-la naquele estado.

Mas tão subitamente quanto começara, aquela viagem terminava. Draco sumiu de sua frente, e ao julgar pelo palavrão que o escutou dizer, provavelmente deveria ter caído com as costas em carne viva no chão. Logo, ela própria saía pela lareira, soltando um gemido quando seu corpo caiu sobre o dele. Mas não demorava em se levantar, mesmo que isso fosse dolorido. Malfoy precisava de ajuda urgente, e ela tinha que explicar a situação para os Weasley. Tão logo se pôs de pé, uma mão envolta protetoramente em volta dos seios, olhou ao redor da sala aparentemente vazia.

Não muito distante deles, havia uma Gina Weasley, o rosto embranquecido de espanto contrastando violentamente com os cabelos vermelhos, fitando-os totalmente horrorizada. Apoiada em seu colo estava uma vassoura bastante desgastada e no sofá corroído pelas traças, bem ao lado de onde estava sentada, o estojo de manutenção de vassouras que Mione dera para Harry.

- Mione?- ela perguntou incerta do que estava realmente vendo. E mal terminara de falar, Harry, Rony e Lupin vinham da cozinha com as varinhas em mãos como se a casa tivesse sido invadida por Comensais.

Hermione tossiu um bocado, sentindo o rosto arder diante de tantos olhos que a observavam com espanto. Usou a outra mão para se proteger também, antes de começar a gaguejar, sem saber se era mais por nervosismo ou timidez.

- Ele... ele... ele precisa muito... muito de ajuda! Por favor... – ela pedia baixinho, apontando para Draco no chão.

- Me esquece! - grunhiu Draco – Os Comensais estão na minha casa, Eleito. Vá lá dá um pé na bunda deles! - falou virando-se para Harry. Sua voz tinha um tom mandão, como se tivesse dando ordens ao um cão de guarda.

Mas Harry não respondeu. De fato, demorou alguns segundos que mais pareciam minutos antes que alguém tomasse REALMENTE alguma atitude. Eles apenas fitavam em um silêncio incômodo Draco e Mione, como se alguém fosse, de repente, anunciar que tudo aquilo não passava de uma pegadinha. Até que Rony foi o primeiro a se movimentar. Tinha parado de olhar Hermione com uma expressão perplexa, abrindo e fechando a boca, sem emitir som algum, como um peixe fora d'água, quando aproximou-se de Malfoy, que tinha acabado de erguer-se precariamente, e o socou.

- MALFOY, SEU BAFO DE COCÔ PODRE!

- Rony não! - Lupin exclamou, se jogando sobre ele, junto com Harry, para segurá-lo.

-ME LARGA, EU VOU MATAR ESSA BUCETA LOIRA CABELUDA!

- WEASLEY, SEU FILHO DA PUTA! - Draco gritou, levando a mão ao nariz que agora sangrava – ONDE ESTÁ A MERDA DO SEU PRINCÍPIO GRIFINORIANO DE NÃO ATACAR QUEM ESTÁ FERIDO?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, dando um passo para o lado, horrorizada, perdendo a pouca cor do rosto de vez. Estava tão pálida, que parecia prestes a desmaiar a qualquer momento, dividida entre proteger Draco e acalmar Rony. Mas como o ruivo já estava seguro nas mãos de Lupin e Harry, os olhos castanhos da morena foram até Draco, perscrutando o rosto dele, aproximando-se devagar.

- CAI PRA PORRADA, SEU SONSERINO LAZARENTO!

- Desculpa... está tudo bem? - ela perguntava num tom tão baixo, que talvez nenhum dos outros presentes pudesse escutá-la, o que conferia ao casal um ar de intimidade que não existia realmente.

- Não, não está! - Draco respondeu furioso - Quase fui morto por Comensais e agora meu maravilhoso nariz foi arrebentado por um pobretão! - e após falar isso, ele avançou para cima de Rony, socando-o no rosto, aproveitando o fato do ruivo não poder reagir por estar sendo segurado.

- Mal... Draco! - Hermione exclamava exaltada, e estava tão próxima dele, que acabava cambaleando um bocado quando Draco dava aquelas passadas rápidas em direção a Rony, para acertá-lo.

- ELE ESTÁ EM DESVANTAGEM, SEU CRETINO! - Gina exclamou, empurrando Draco no chão.

- FICA FORA DISSO, GINA! ESSE CÚ LOIRO É MEU! - Rony rugiu, tentando se desvencilhar de Lupin.

- Gina, não! - Harry interveio, soltando o melhor amigo para pegar a ruiva explosiva.

Tudo que acontecia era rápido demais e no instante seguinte, Malfoy estava no chão, e agora Rony e Gina ofegavam furiosos.

- Rony... eu... - Mione começava, sem conseguir encarar o ruivo.

- Não se preocupa, Mione! Seja lá o que esse bosta de dragão fez contigo, a gente vai dá um jeito! - Rony respondeu, lutando ferozmente pra se livrar do ex professor.

- Rony, me escuta, eu não acho que...- Lupin tentou, mas parou ao receber uma cotovelada do ruivo.

- A ÚNICA COISA QUE VOCÊ VAI ACHAR É A CARA FUDIDA DESSA PUTA SONSERINA!

- ME LARGA, HARRY! - Gina gritou, tão furiosa e tão vermelha quanto o irmão.

- Gina, tenta se acalmar! - Harry pediu, tendo dificuldade em segurar a ruiva.- Lembra que o Lupin falou que não acha que a Mione...

- É CLARO QUE ELA ESTÁ SENDO DOMINADA POR ESSE ESCROTO, HARRY! MIONE NUNCA NAMORARIA UM MALFOY E...

- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - Molly Weasley descia as escadas que dava para a sala, acompanhada de Fleur e Tonks.

Se Hermione achava que não tinha como sua situação piorar, via que se enganava grandemente, ao ouvir a voz da senhora Weasley. Meneava o rosto, recuperando rapidamente a cor dele, que ia do pálido até o rosado, que fazia suas bochechas arderem. Por isso preferia não dizer nada. Nem responder a Rony, nem dizer algo a Malfoy, nem implorar ajuda de Gina... em absolutamente nada.

- O ASSASSINATO DE UM MALFOY!- grunhiu Rony, as orelhas tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos.

- Molly... Comensais... invadiram a mansão... Mione e Draco escaparam por pouco... temos que fazer algo! - Lupin falava ofegante, ainda tentando segurar Rony. Mas, seus esforços não adiantaram. O ruivo simplesmente conseguiu se desvencilhar e partia para cima de Draco de novo.

- MATA ELE, MANO! - Gina vibrou sorridente, ainda presa por Harry.

- Petrificus Totalus! - Fleur gritou, apontando a varinha para o caçula dos Weasley. Este caiu duro no chão, petrificando, quando o feitiço o acertou.

- SUA... SUA... PORCA FRANCESA! -Gina berrou, quase contida, perto do olhar de morte que dirigia a Fleur.

- O QUÊ VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? - Molly gritou, virando para Fleur com reprovação - ELE É MEU FILHO E NÃO LEMBRO DE PERMITIR QUE VOCÊ...

- MOLLY, ACALME-SE! - Lupin interveio, gritando, ao perceber que ela começaria a discutir sério com a futura nora - Fleur achou a melhor forma de segurar o...

- ELA ENFEITIÇOU O MEU BEBÊ! - a senhora Weasley rugiu, virando-se para Lupin irada.

- Se ela não fizesse isso, Rony mataria o Draco! - Lupin respondeu, olhando sério - Draco e Mione escaparam por pouco de serem mortos por Comensais. Precisamos parar de agir dessa forma infantil, antes que as coisas piorem!

Um silêncio incomodo perdurou por alguns segundos após Lupin finalizar seu sermão. Todos apenas se fitarame somente então Molly, Thonks e Fleur notaram a semi nudez de Mione, que estava encolhida num cantinho da sala, completamente muda. O ex professor de artes das trevas respirou fundo e então continuou:

- Thonks, vá para o Ministério e alerte os Aurores sobre a invasão na Mansão Malfoy!

- Sim, senhor! - Thonks brincou, batendo continência, em uma tentativa de amenizar o clima da sala. Em seguida, aparatou.

- Molly, entre em contato com Alastor e peça para ele se certificar que os pais de Mione estão bem agora! Depois, escreva uma coruja para Dumbledore contando o que aconteceu! Fleur preciso da sua ajuda para preparar uma poção para curar as feridas de Draco. Gina, ajude a Mione a providenciar... erm... roupas... - Lupin falou sem jeito - E... Harry... fique aqui e... cuide de Draco! – Terminava de distribuir funções, respirando fundo, para recuperar o fôlego. Harry ia abrir a boca para protestar, quando Lupin acrescentou, ainda ofegante - Não! Isso é uma ordem, Harry. Infelizmente, você não é tão bom com poções como é com Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas.

A senhora Weasley pareceu se mexer a muito custo, lançando um olhar ao filho petrificado no chão e para Hermione, antes de sair, como se jogasse a culpa daquilo nela, embora tivesse de concordar que finalizar o feitiço em Rony seria sentenciar a morte de Draco. Harry ainda parecia bastante descontente,mas alguém teria de vigiar Malfoy mesmo, enquanto Fleur aceitava prontamente sua tarefa, com uma expressão que parecia aliviada, talvez por estar livre das garras da sogra. Já Mione estava com uma expressão difícil de identificar, entre a vergonha e o nervosismo, entre estar grata e querer sumir dali. Não precisou que Lupin falasse duas vezes para que fosse até a amiga, que ainda estava sendo segurada por Harry. Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, trocando olhares com a morena, antes de silenciosamente subirem as escadas, Gina na frente, Mione a seguindo, louca para recuperar a decência. No entanto, parou no terceiro degrau da escada torta que levava aos andares superiores da casa e voltou o olhar para Harry e Draco, que tinham sobrado ali.

- Eu não demoro! - ela murmurou deixando-os sem entender para quem dissera aquilo. No final das contas podia servir de consolo para ambos...

- Só espero que eles não se matem nesse tempo... - brincou Gina, em tom de quem achava que era melhor fingir que Mione não estava andando semi nua com ela pela sua casa até o seu quarto.

- Draco não teria chance se tentassem... - ela respondia de pronto, porém com a expressão do rosto muito séria. Não dizia nada no trajeto que restava, e embora respirasse aliviada quando chegavam ao quarto da ruiva, lançava um olhar descontente para o último lance de escadas, na direção em que ficava o quarto de Rony.

- Hmmm... – Fez Gina. E Mione podia perceber que a amiga escolhera não dizer nada. Assim que entravam no quarto, ela fechava a porta e após alguns segundos em que parecia estar pensando, Gina cruzou o quarto e abriu a porta de madeira gasta de seu guarda roupa, puxando uma gaveta para selecionar uma blusa para amiga, em silêncio.

Mione tão pouco disse alguma coisa nos segundos seguintes, sentando-se na cama estreita da ruiva com outro suspiro. Era um quarto simples o da amiga. Pequeno, mas aconchegante e estritamente feminino, ainda que não houvesse frufrus no aposento como objetos cor de rosa, babados, ursinhos e todo aquele tipo de coisa que garotas da idade dela normalmente teriam em seus quartos. Ela meneou o rosto ao pensar isso, ainda abraçando a si mesma enquanto esperava a ruiva escolher uma blusa para lhe emprestar.

E foi pensando no quarto em que estavam e que dividira com a amiga quando estivera de férias ali que começava a soluçar. Ok, era um choro inoportuno, que vinha do nada... Mas era completamente justificável. Suas últimas horas tinham sido horríveis, a contar da tentativa de estupro de Malfoy, até o ataque de heroísmo dele e suas conseqüências, o "encontro" com a assassina de Sirius e finalmente, enfrentar todos seus amigos diante de uma cena ao mesmo tempo preocupante e vergonhosa. Baixou o rosto, escondendo-o nos joelhos.

- Eu acho que essa vai ficar bem em você... nós não temos um corpo tão diferente..- Gina falou, um segundo antes de perceber que Mione estava soluçando. Voltava a se aproximar da amiga, sentando-se próxima a ela com a blusa simples em uma mão e uma bisnaga de pomada em outra. - E esse pote foi Madame Pomfrey que me deu... ela disse que é excelente para cuidar de hematomas e arranhões típicos de quadribol... – acrescentou num tom manso. Tinha percebido de imediato o estado das costas de Hermione, cheias de hematomas roxos, além de círculos também levemente arroxeados nos pulsos e nos tornozelos. - E se... bom... se você quiser falar a respeito, eu estou aqui, embora ache que você prefira conversar com o Harry... ou meu irmão... - ela franziu o cenho ao falar "irmão". Talvez Gina não conseguisse imaginar ela conversando com Rony sobre estar semi nua com Malfoy e cheia de hematomas pelo corpo.

Hermione ouviu tudo que a amiga tinha a dizer de cabeça baixa, e só então a ergueu, fitando-a com os olhos embaçados pelo choro.

- Ele... ele deu nossas roupas aos... aos elfos... – ela disse entre soluços, achando que deveria falar aquilo. O momento era tenso, mas nem assim deixava de pensar em sua reputação. O que diriam dela se ela não explicasse porque estava sem roupa? - ... para despistar os Comensais... - prosseguiu, parando por uns segundos, para secar as lágrimas que não paravam de rolar de seus olhos. - Depois... nos escondemos em uma... uma espécie de caixão... e... e... as paredes... queimavam... por isso as costas de ... Draco... - e seus lábios tremiam ligeiramente ao chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome - ...estão daquele jeito... era... apertado... - terminou por fim, voltando a esconder o rosto, dessa vez nas mãos. O detalhe do quase estupro era algo que jamais pretendia contar a alguém.

- Tudo bem, Mione, tudo bem... - a ruiva falou baixinho, no melhor tom de consolo que conseguiu arranjar, abraçando-a -... já passou, ok? Vocês estão seguros agora e Lupin vai dar um jeito no Malfoy...

Hermione correspondeu o abraço de Gina, e só depois disso que pareceu melhorar, o choro parando aos poucos, embora alguns soluços persistissem. Só largava da amiga quando ela mencionava que Lupin daria um jeito no Malfoy, como se só se lembrasse dele agora. Pigarreou. Tinha que parar de chorar... tinha que se controlar. Respirou fundo.

- Eu... eu preciso vê-lo, falando nisso. Ele está péssimo, mas nem assim vai deixar Harry em paz...- Mione murmurou, meneando o rosto, e então, vestia a blusa cedida pela amiga, sem nem se quer cuidar dos próprios hematomas, embora enfiasse a bisnaga de pomada de qualquer jeito, em um dos bolsos do jeans.

- Hmmm... então você está mesmo apaixonada pelo Malfoy? - Gina perguntou, num tom estranho, como se já tivesse pensado a respeito e chegado a conclusão de que era bobagem. - É o fim de seis anos de puro amor não correspondido pelo meu irmão?

- Não é... não é essa a questão Gi... - Mione disse, com um tom de voz triste, sem olhá-la. Em pensar que todo aquele dia amaldiçoado tinha começado porque Malfoy acabara com todas as esperanças de um dia, quem sabe, acabar bem com Rony. Outro longo suspiro e se levantou, indo em direção a porta - Obrigada... mesmo... - agradeceu, esboçando um sorriso fraco para a amiga, e então, girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta, saía.

- Mione, espera! - Gina exclamava, saindo correndo do quarto a tempo de segurar Hermione pelo braço, no corredor.A olhava nos olhos, como se estivesse inspecionando-a, quando finalmente abria a boca para falar algo. - Nada, esquece... - falou, soltando a amiga e mordendo os lábios, exatamente como fazia quando queria contar alguma coisa que sabia que Mione não ia gostar.

- Certeza...? - Mione indagou, os lábios mais rápidos que seu cérebro, quando reconhecia aquele traço da personalidade da amiga.

- Nenhuma... - ela falou, encolhendo os ombros.

- Gina... - era vez de Mione tocá-la no braço, mordendo o lábio antes de continuar - Eu sei que não faz sentido... mas não é pra fazer mesmo. Isso tudo que está acontecendo... eu... eu não posso explicar... mas eu... eu queria que confiasse em mim. Ainda sou a mesma Mione de antes...

- Hmmm... e a mesma Mione de antes contaria para mim que andou fazendo um ritual de magia negra com alguém? - ela perguntou, olhando-a seriamente.

Mione arregalou os olhos e começou a tossir. Gina a tinha pegado tão desprevenida, que não tinha conseguido ao menos tentar disfarçar.

- Como é que é?

- Eu acho que não, né? - a ruiva concluiu, com um longo suspiro.

Mione fechou a boca, que nem sabia que tinha deixado aberta de tanto espanto. Comprimiu os lábios e não disse nada. Coma ela poderia ter descoberto?

- Mione... quando eu vi no jornal que você e Draco estavam... namorando... eu achei estranho. Mas nunca pensei que vocês pudessem ter feito algo do tipo... - ela olhava para Mione preocupada - Magia negra, Mione!

- Gina... melhor... - ela começava, menando o rosto em negativo, atrapalhada, completamente arrependida de ter insistido para a amiga falar - ... melhor deixar isso... pra uma... outra hora...

- Ele forçou você, não forçou? O que ele fez? Ameaçou seus pais? - Gina insistia.

- Não! Não foi isso... - Mione murmurou sem saída. Tinha o cenho franzido, como se pensasse a melhor forma de explicar - ... foi uma... uma... troca...

- Troca? Mione, se você queria fazer uma troca, falasse comigo! Eu aconselharia você a vender sua alma para o demônio porque é muito mais seguro do que fazer uma troca com um Malfoy! - refutou Gina, olhando Mione como se ela tivesse enlouquecido.

- Gina... era o diário da minha mãe! - ela dizia por fim, olhando sério para a amiga - Eu não o teria de outra maneira! Nunca!

- Você se vendeu por um diário? - a ruiva exclamou, fitando a amiga perplexa.

- Não é um diário... é o diário da MINHA mãe, Gina... é... é minha única maneira de conhecê-la melhor! - Mione explicava com um tom de voz exasperado. Era tão difícil entender assim? Ela tinha uma mãe biológica que não conhecera e aquela era a forma de saber tudo sobre seu passado como bruxa! Algo como estar perto da mãe... era tão irracional quanto Harry se deixar dominar por dementadores, só para ouvir Lílian, não era?

- Então, você me falava e a gente roubava do Malfoy! - Gina insistiu - Se você o amasse de verdade, eu até apoiaria esse namoro, Mione, mas agora eu... - mas ela se calou ao ouvir um grito de dor de Malfoy vindo da sala de estar.

- Merlim! - Mione arregalou aos olhos, sem continuar a discussão com a amiga e saiu correndo corredor e escadas abaixo, diretamente para a sala de estar. Tinha conseguido fugir das perguntas de Gina, mas de um jeito que não gostara nem um pouco. Chegou ao primeiro degrau esbaforida, ofegante - ... o que... o que...foi?

Lupin estava passando uma gosma verde nojenta nas costa de Draco e este gritava de dor, enquanto ameaçava colocar uma vassoura em determinado lugar obsceno do corpo do professor. Mione frisou o cenho, olhando de relance para os amigos.

Endureceu o maxilar e se ajoelhou ao lado de Malfoy.

- É para doer tanto assim? - ela perguntou a Lupin, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

- Se ele quiser que a ferida cicatrize, sim tem que doer... - disse Lupin, sem emoção, passando mais um pouco de gosma verde nas costas de Draco e recebendo outra enxurrada de palavrões. Rony tinha se livrado do feitiço e simplesmente ria, divertindo-se ao ver Draco sofrer. Harry, por outro lado, parecia dividido entre rir com o amigo ou compadecer da dor de Malfoy. Ela desceu o olhar até Draco, olhando-o com complacência.

- Você vai ficar melhor... – ela murmurou, embora fizesse uma careta, como se sentisse dor também. Rony, de repente, parara de sorrir.

- Obrigada... isso me ajuda muito! - respondeu Draco carrancudo. Mione suspirou baixinho, sabendo que não ajudava muito. Estava pronta para perguntar o que poderia fazer para ser útil quando Rony a interpelava:

- Dá um beijinho nele, Mione, ou tire a blusa de novo... quem sabe ele agüenta as dores sem reclamar!

Ela ergueu os olhos para o ruivo, erguendo-se lentamente. Piscou algumas vezes, sem saber o que dizer, apenas encarando aquele rosto avermelhando, que a olhava com despeito, nojo... e... doía tanto!

- Rony... – começou num tom suave, mas o ruivo não parecia satisfeito com a suposta calma de Mione, talvez achando que ela devesse explodir por ele acusá-la de algo tão... nojento.

- Não vem...! – Ele a interpelava - ... você me parece bem animada em poder beijar essa doninha de novo!

- Acho que se você gosta um pouquinho de mim, quem deveria vir dar um beijinho nele é você! A menos que ficasse feliz com a notícia que eu tivesse sido morta por Bellatrix! – Mione respondeu visivelmente irritada com a ironia dele. Sabia que uma hora ou outra ele iria estourar para seu lado... mas não estava preparada para agüentar aquilo calada... ou talvez fosse mera frustração por não poder se explicar.

- O quê? Você convenceu Bellatrix a ficar com sua blusa ao invés dela te matar? - perguntou Rony, olhando-a com raiva, o rosto vermelho.

- Rony... - tentou Harry.

- NÃO, HARRY! - Rony insistiu, suas orelhas tão rubras quanto seu cabelo - Estou muito ansioso em saber como é que a blusa da Mione salvou a vida dela...

- A droga da blusa ficou com um elfo, Ronald! - ela explodiu em seguida - Um elfo que provavelmente foi morto agora! Morto por minha culpa! Porque estava carregando meu cheiro! E enquanto isso Draco estava esfolando a própria pele para que não nos achassem, ok? Está feliz agora? Ou desapontado porque a história da minha blusa não tem nenhum tipo de apelação sexual? - continuou histérica, então se levantou, esbarrando com ele ao passar rumo a cozinha, para ficar sozinha.

Rony não foi atrás dela, muito menos o Harry, que agora devia estar conversando com o amigo. Mione tinha passado por um novo acesso de choro, mas esse conseguira controlar sozinha. Tinha preferido ficar sozinha, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem ao som dos gritos, xingos e ameaças de Draco para cima de Lupin, que agora tinha pelo menos umas vinte gerações da família amaldiçoada pelo sonserino. Tinha ela mesmo acabado de vez com Rony, defendendo Malfoy daquela maneira. Mas não poderia ter agido diferente. Não podia! Uns dez minutos tinham se passado quando Draco finalmente se calara, tornando a casa silenciosa. Somente após disso era que ela ia espiar pelo batente da porta, silenciosa.

Lupin estava limpando o caldeirão da poção com um aceno da varinha, ao mesmo tempo em que Fleur terminava de enrolar o tronco de Draco com ataduras prendendo-as com magia. Rony e Harry haviam desaparecido da sala e, pelo visto, Gina resolvera não descer. Mione deu um passo à frente, entrando na sala.

- Já acabou...? - ela perguntou baixinho, agora sim, envergonhada de vez.

- Ah... sim, Mione, acabamos! - respondeu Lupin sorrindo.

- Tem muite coragem, o garrotinho! - respondeu Fleur, dando um beijo na bochecha de Draco, achando que aquilo melhoraria o ânimo dele. Malfoy, por outro lado, lançou um olhar de censura a Fleur e Hermione não conseguiu não compará-lo com Rony que em seu lugar teria virado uma poça de Weasley, completamente derretido.

Mione arriscou se aproximar de Draco de novo, mas não disse nada. Seria arriscado levar uma patada. Suspirou e voltou a olhar para Lupin.

- Professor, eu preciso de um lugar para levá-lo...

- Eu já pensei nisso... - respondeu Lupin amigavelmente.

- Como assim, lobisomem? - Draco perguntou, olhando com superioridade para Lupin - Eu vou para MINHA casa...

- Draco... - começou Lupin.

- Não me chame com essa intimidade, lobisomen! - censurou o loiro.

- Quieto Draco... - Mione murmurou, sem nem olhar para ele.

- Não me mande ficar quieto! - bufou Malfoy.

- Mesmo? - retomava o assunto com o professor, revirando os olhos com a resposta de Draco - E... já tem alguma idéia de onde seria seguro? Cheguei a pensar na casa dos Black... mas... Bellatrix... bem, não seria seguro...

- Mione, eu gostaria conversar com você a sós um pouquinho... - Lupin pediu e virando-se para Fleur acrescentou - Você poderia ficar de olho em Draco para ele não tentar fazer nada idiota?

- Oui, professeur! – Fleur assentiu.

Lupin saiu da sala dos Weasley com Mione, acompanhados pelo olhar mal humorado de Draco. Atravessaram a cozinha, saindo pela porta dos fundos que ficava ali, indo em direção ao jardim descuidado, onde pararam. Havia alguns gnomos curiosos, espiando através da cerca viva da qual estavam perto. Mione pegou-se olhando-os, distraída... surpreendentemente calada, esperando que o professor começasse a falar.

- Mione... - ele começou, após um longo suspiro - Sei que você ainda está perturbada com o que aconteceu hoje, ainda mais se levarmos em conta a FORMA como você pareceu com Draco... mas eu realmente preciso saber o que aconteceu...

- Foi basicamente como me ouviu gritar para Rony... - ela disse cansada - Eu estava na Mansão Malfoy... de repente um elfo apareceu... Grampo... E Draco notou a presença dos Comensais apenas com a aparição dele. Em seguida chamou outros dois elfos... tirou seus cheiros e deu nossas blusas para vestirem. Eles saíram pela lareira, que daria nas masmorras. Eu e Draco entramos em um esconderijo... uma passagem secreta atrás da estante de livros. Era uma espécie de caixão que queimava se encostássemos em suas paredes. Draco entrou primeiro e sem camisa, apertado como estava, acabou com as costas daquele jeito. Identifiquei as vozes de Bellatrix, Rabicho e Macnair. Havia uma quarta voz, uma que soava como um latido... e que pareceu farejar a trilha dos elfos rumo a lareira. Draco tinha usado o feitiço de tirar cheiros em nós também, de forma que não nos acharam. Quando saímos do caixão, a mansão ainda estava ocupada por eles... eu não tive muito tempo para pensar e acabei vindo parar na Toca...

Lupin permanecera calado, escutando Mione com atenção. Seus olhos brilharam na menção de um Comensal que falava como se latisse, mas não disse nada a respeito.

- Compreendo... foi uma excelente idéia ter escolhido aqui para se refugiar. Muito embora os Weasley não gostem de Draco, a casa está sendo vigiada por Aurores e integrantes da Ordem da Fênix... - ele falava, como se elogiasse Mione por ter tido uma excelente idéia para uma redação de Defesa Contra artes das Trevas.

- Draco pensou nisso... - ela corrigiu o professor - Ou me induziu a pensar, que seja... - encolheu os ombros - ...o fato é que não posso nem quero mantê-lo aqui. Seria abusar da hospitalidade dos Weasley e fazê-lo ser mais insuportável do que já é...

- Eu sei Mione, não se preocupe quanto a isso... - ele sorriu, despreocupado - Agora, se me permite perguntar, o que você foi fazer na casa de Draco? Namorar?

Mione frizou o cenho, quase deixando a naturalidade falar por ela "Obvio que não!". Então, esperou um segundo, para fechar a boca, e confirmar com um aceno da cabeça.

- E vocês namoram desde...? - Lupin perguntou, curioso.

- Pouco tempo... - ela respondia, evasiva - Umas... duas semanas...

- Hmmmm... - ele fez - Desculpe por fazer essas perguntas incômodas, mas eu fui chamado aqui por um Rony que jurava que você estava sob efeito de um Imperius ou dominada por uma poção do amor. Estávamos justamente indo para sua casa quando... bom, você chegou...

- Eu não estou dominada Professor... - Mione murmurou sem olhá-lo nos olhos - Eu só... não tinha falado nada sobre esse meu namoro com os meninos ainda...

- Eu sei... - ele respondeu, encarando-a com um ar paternal - Eu disse ao Rony que era mais fácil o Draco ser dominado por você do que o contrário... - ele brincou, rindo.

Mione esboçou um sorriso ameno, mas que logo se dissipou, ao se lembrar das cenas de terror que tinha vivido com o sonserino. Ele não era tão tapado quanto as pessoas imaginavam... suspirou.

- De qualquer forma, eu me sinto obrigado a perguntar... você tem certeza que está preparada para esse namoro? - ele perguntou, fitando-a sério.

- Claro! – ela respondeu com prontidão, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos - Eu sei que é estranho mas... - encolheu os ombros.

- Mione, eu... - Lupin suspirou - Me desculpe por me intrometer na sua vida. Acho que me sinto responsável por você ser filha de um grande amigo... mas é justamente por isso que quero conversar com você. Namorar... ou ser amigo de qualquer pessoa cuja família tem fama de pertencer ao mundo da magia negra é algo EXTREMAMENTE complicado. Em Hogwarts... - ele suspirou mais uma vez antes de continuar - Sirius sofria muito por causa disso. Todos o encaravam como se ele fosse um Comensal que a qualquer momento iria matá-los. Claro que a amizade dele com Tiago suavizavam as coisas, mas mesmo assim... sempre que acontecia algo, as pessoas nunca se contentavam com a história de Sirius... me procuravam ou ao Tiago, para confirmar se ele estava REALMENTE falando a verdade... pessoas como Sirius e Draco vivem cercada por ódio e desconfiança e... bem... é maçante para você, como amigo ou algo a mais, ter que assistir a tudo isso calado.

Mione entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas calou-se. Ergueu lentamente o rosto e fitou o professor com ternura. Às vezes sobrepunha a figura de Sirius nele. Não que fossem iguais, nunca! Na verdade eram muito diferentes... mas achava que determinadas atitudes de Lupin não iriam se diferenciar das do pai. Mordiscou o lábio. Sempre mexia com ela as lembranças do passado de Sirius... um passado que ignoraria se não tivesse sabido a tempo que era sua filha.

- Eu sei que é difícil... mas... ele não é como o pai... – ela murmurou, nem fazendo idéia do que estava falando. A verdade é que Malfoy filho era tão terrível quanto o Malfoy pai. Certo, Mione tinha captado alguma humanidade nele... e o fato dele ter se sacrificado por ela era algo realmente espetacular. Mas a garota tinha motivos de sobra para temer o que Draco era capaz de fazer, agora - Os Comensais só foram atrás dele porque ele não pretende se filiar ao exército particular de Voldemort e... aquela ferida horrível existe unicamente porque ele se sacrificou por mim. Quer dizer... se ninguém acredita nele... eu acredito...- terminou. Era um discurso muito convincente. Tão convincente que a própria Hermione sentira a penugem dos braços se arrepiarem.

Lupin fintou Mione comovido, uma mistura de orgulho paterno e admiração.

- Bom, você acredita nele e eu em você... - ele sorriu - Se tem uma coisa que aprendi, foi acreditar em casais inesperados. Tiago e Lílian, Sirius e Anne, Gui e Fleur... De qualquer forma, Mione, eu só quero dizer que você e o Draco terão obstáculos muito feios pela frente... metade do mundo mágico vai querer matá-lo e a outra metade contenta-se em desprezá-lo. Mas ele tem o potencial para mudar e se tornar um herói, mesmo que seja um herói que proteja apenas a você... E bom... se precisar de alguma ajuda... um conselho, pode vir falar comigo ou mandar uma coruja...

Então o rosto de Mione se iluminou. Lupin era demais mesmo. Sorriu. Sorriu e abaixou o rosto, tímida, envergonhada por ter mentido daquela forma para alguém que só queria seu próprio bem.

- Eu só posso te agradecer por isso, professor... – ela murmurava baixinho, sem perder aquela mania de chamá-lo daquela maneira.

- Bom, acho melhor voltarmos agora! Temos um certo rebelde para cuidarmos...

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, pronta para voltar para a sala e aturar o mau humor do "pseudo namorado". Lupin não disse mais nada durante o caminho. E para variar, assim que entravam na cozinha dos Weasley, eles ouviam a voz de Draco proferir mais xingamentos, comprovando que naquele quesito ele tinha um vocabulário mais extenso que o Rony.

- O que foi agora? - Ao entrarem na sala novamente, Lupin perguntou a uma Gina e Harry sorridentes.

- A Fleuma atacou de novo... - falou Gina, rindo - Ela conseguiu convencer o Malfoy a trocar de roupa, colocar alguma coisa menos suja... - explicou divertida. - Só que ele não sabe de QUEM a Fleuma, digo, Fleur pegou a roupa... - completou, sem conter o riso.

- Ai meu Deus... Rony? - ela arriscou baixinho.

- Bom, se fosse do meu irmão, eu já estaria explodindo em gargalhadas! - Gina comentou.

- Nem daria para ser dele. Ele se trancou no quarto e não quer falar com ninguém... - falou Harry, dando de ombros.

- A roupa que ela pegou foi do... - Mas Gina parou de falar explodindo em risos, pois Draco acabara de surgir da sala, descendo as escadas. Ele vestia as roupas de Harry: uma calça jeans bastante surrada, uma blusa vermelha folgada e um tênis all star velho. Se não o conhecesse, Draco poderia passar muito bem por um adolescente trouxa normal.

Hermione levou uma das mãos aos lábios. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas se controlou.

- Parou de doer? – ela perguntou com todo o auto controle do planeta, para não rir dele.

- Eu preferia ter minhas costas como antes a usar... a usar... essas coisas! - resmungou Draco, olhando com nojo para a roupa que usava.

- Ah, Malfoy, você está tão bonitinho! - disse, Gina, rindo ainda mais.

- Eu acho que minha tia trouxa mudaria de opinião sobre bruxos se lhe visse assim! - acrescentou Harry, rindo tanto quanto a ruiva.

- Há há há! Muito engraçado, Potter!- Draco respondeu amuado.

- Ok, ok! Chega, está bem? E Draco... não está tão mal assim... - e ao ver o olhar de Draco, Lupin acrescentou - Sério! A roupa está ideal para o lugar que vamos.

Mione ergueu a sobrancelha, virando-se para Lupin, o que era bom, porque a distraia da vontade de rir de Malfoy.

- Ir...? – ela perguntou - Onde...? - Prosseguiu, forçando-se não pensar em Draco trouxa.

- Para sua casa! - Lupin respondeu, sorrindo.

-O QUÊ?- exclamou Draco.

- Não há perigo por lá. Já mandei Alastor verificar tudo. E eu vou ficar com ele, para garantir que ficará tudo certo. Não creio que Voldemort tentará algo lá. Seu plano original falhou e ele provavelmente vai passar mais um tempo pensando em algo... - explicou Lupin.

Mione achou a idéia ótima. Talvez tivesse um problema ou dois para convencer o pai abrigar um garoto que não era Harry nem Rony em casa, mas contornaria isso sem muita dificuldade.

- Ótimo... - ela murmurou, olhando para Draco, como se o desafiasse a discordar; era isso ou a Toca.

- E por que é que vocês não fazem vigia na MINHA CASA?- perguntou Draco, olhando para Mione do tipo "eu prefiro morrer a dormir em uma casa trouxa".

-Porque na Mansão Malfoy só pode entrar quem for convidado da família... e acho que sua tia vai adorar convidar mais Comensais para matar o sobrinho e membros da Ordem, não? - perguntou Lupin, erguendo a sobrancelha. – E depois seria necessário dez vezes mais Aurores. Nós não podemos nos dar ao luxo de despender de tanta gente e desproteger a Toca...

Mione olhou para Draco com uma cara óbvia, concordando plenamente com o professor

- E minhas coisas? Você não quer que eu passe essas duas semanas fantasiado de trouxa, né? - Insistiu Draco, mesmo sabendo que era em vão.

- Por quê, Malfoy? Você está tão sexy assim! - brincou Gina, rindo mais ainda com Harry.

- Eu irei entregá-las amanhã para você, Draco. Não se preocupe...- disse Lupin - Então, vamos?

-Viu...?- Mione murmurou olhando-o de baixo, o cenho franzido -.E depois, os dias passam rápido. Você não vai morrer, prometo... - continuou, em um tom meio irônico. A verdade é que ela estava com um pouquinho de medo de ficar sozinha com Malfoy de novo.

- Só não posso garantir o mesmo para você e seus pais... - Draco sussurrou de volta, de forma que só Mione pudesse ouvir, olhando de forma maligna, para então se juntar a Lupin.

- Mione?- chamou Gina, levantando-se do sofá e aproximando-se da amiga. Harry, por sua vez, permanecia sentado, fitando o chão.

Mione tinha os lábios comprimidos e o coração acelerado quando se virou para Gina. Era um alívio que ainda estivessem se falando, mesmo após aquela discussão no quarto.

- Eu só queria dizer que eu continuo do seu lado, ok? - A ruiva falou, forçando um sorriso amistoso - Nada mudou entre a gente... Bom, quero dizer... você não vai poder mais enfeitiçar o banheiro masculino para gente ver os garotos nus, agora que você está comprometida...

- O... o quê? Vocês fazem o quê?- Harry exclamou, fitando Gina, espantado.

- ... mas, eu acho que a Luna pode dar um jeito nisso... – a ruiva continuava, ignorando Harry.

- Eu acho que sim... - Mione assentiu, acompanhando a amiga no riso, meneando o rosto em seguida - Luna iria adorar tomar meu lugar... - finalizou, rindo mais. Então, voava no pescoço de Gina, abraçando-a - Obrigada... - dizia baixinho, apertando-a um pouco mais - Obrigada mesmo! É bom saber que sempre posso contar com você! Eu continuo amando vocês da mesma forma! E isso inclui Rony, por mais que ele não queria saber de nada disso agora...

- Mas o amor por ele é diferente que por nós, né? - Gina sussurrou de volta, abusada. Mione fazia uma cara de censura para ela e não respondeu. Apenas a abraçou de novo, aliviada. Quando a soltava, lançava um olhar a Harry, suspirando baixinho, antes de aproximar-se do professor e de Draco, para finalmente voltar para casa.

Lupin ofereceu pó de flu para Mione. Após a garota e Draco encherem a mão de pó, ele pegou a sua porção, jogou na lareira e disse:

- Casa dos Granger! - e sumiu logo em seguida no fogo da lareira.

Mione esperou que Draco fosse em segundo, para se certificar de que ele iria mesmo para sua casa. Só depois que ele entrava na lareira, é que se adiantava, jogando o flu nas chamas, tornando-as verdes. Tão verdes quanto os olhos de Harry. Arriscava olhá-lo dali, assistindo-o sentado sobre o sofá, sem encará-la. Tinha permanecido afastado enquanto ela se despedia de Gina... não havia a apoiado. Por outro lado, também não tinha dito as coisas horríveis que Rony dissera e não estava evitando sua presença, pelo menos. Harry simplesmente fitava o chão, talvez refletindo sobre a história do banheiro. Ou talvez tentando entender as razões que levaram Mione a namorar Draco. Com um aperto no coração pelo amigo permanecer na dúvida de continuar ou não a amizade com ela, Mione entrava na lareira, o corpo sentindo as chamas mornas em torno das pernas e dizia "Casa dos Granger" para em seguida, desaparecer rodopiando.

_**Mal feito feito**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com._

**Estrela Vespertina Diz: **Hey pessoal! Primeiramente eu e Charichu temos que agradecer imensamente por todas as reviews (em coletivo) que deixaram em 'A Fuga'! Juro... fez um volume tão bonitinho que realmente nos empolgou a escrever um tantinho mais que o normal... como puderam ver! rs

Certo... agora sobre "A Toca"! Boooom... eu sei que sempre eu e Charichu ressaltamos o quão difícil e sacrificado foi a construção do capítulo (exageradas nós? Bom, só um pouco! rs) mas esse realmente... foi difícil! Primeiro porque, na minha opinião, foi o primeiro capítulo que mudamos radicalmente o que tínhamos pensado e não apenas substituímos alguma coisa ou alguma personagem...

Pois é... depois de pensar um pouco, propus a Charichu mudarmos a reação de Rony, que inicialmente seria apenas de choque... e depois ele teria aquela mini explosão. Charichu fez umas pesquisas por aí e realmente decidimos mexer na cena, que resultou naquele mega bafão na sala de estar dos Weasley! rs

Segundo porque bom... é difícil colocar Hermione frente a frente como amor de sua vida, semi nua e... defender Malfoy! u.u' Mas é pessoal, mas é... e eu imagino que algumas coisas tenham ficados jogadas no ar, como Gina ter certeza que Mione fez um pacto de Magia Negra com Malfoy, mas explicaremos ao longo da fic, ok? Bom... outro detalhe importante no capítulo é a posição de Harry! Ele pode ter parecido um pouco vazio de reações... mas ao longo da história ele vai reagindo, aos poucos! Mesmo porque Draco não vai deixá-lo em paz, não é mesmo? rs

Agora sem falsas melações nem nada, todos os créditos da ceninha de barraco para minha querida Charichu, que sabe interpretar um Malfoy e uma Gina como ninguém! Hauhauhauhauahauhauhauahha e pra quem diz que não gosta de Rony, ela está perfeita também, não acham? Se bem que Rony é bem misto... nós duas acabamos por dar vários pitacos na persoagem e etc.

E... eu acho que é só! Meus comentários não são tão meticulosos quanto o de Charichu e também prefiro responder a dúvidas dirigidas... só, quando acabo de escrever o que acho que temos de explicar, vou parando mesmo. Agora só uma dica: não percam por nada o próximo capítulo! Rs

**Charichu diz: **

Vanessa Zabini Lupin Três "VIVA" para Bella, Galera! VIIIIIVA! VIIIIIVA! VIIIIIVA! \o/ (mas é bom você não esperar outras "atitudes" bondosa da Bella na fic').

Scooby: Se enxerga, totó! O único apelido bobalhão aqui é "Sam". Me poupe, viu? A fase do "Ghost: do outro lado da vida já passou" há muito tempo!¬¬'

Como advogada da Estrela, aviso logo que minha cliente é inocente e nada tem haver com sua desilusão. Caso você queira insistir no assunto, teremos que resolver isso no tribunal! u.u

Quanto à teoria, muito interessante você comparar o Draco a um "totó". Embora eu prefira usar a analogia ao seu nome e dizer que ele é um rabeo córneo húngaro adormecido! XD (Sim, eu li a fic Draco Dormiens).

E sobre o estupro... a Estrela me falou que você fez um dolus bônus da sua ação, assim sendo, não considerarei o seu comentário!

Lady Felton: Ficamos hiper felizes em saber que nossa fic é a primeira que você comenta e prometemos fazer o máximo possível para que lhe entretenha sempre! Concordo com seus elogios a Draco e, provavelmente, Estrela concorda com os referentes à Mione se quiser saber o quê fazer para receber e-mails com atualização, basta ler a resposta para Monalisa Mayfair.

Karla Valéria: Três "VIVA" aos Comensais, galera! VIIIIIVA! VIIIIIVA! VIIIIIVA!\o/ Prometo pensar com carinho na proposta de deixar Mione e Draco terem uma primeira vez descendente, embora "descendente" seja um conceito relativo, especialmente para um sonserino! Então, o que é decente para você pode não ser para ele e vice versa (eu sou uma escritora chata, né?XP). Fico feliz que você ame a fic e espero que seu amor não tenha diminuído, mas sim aumentado após o capítulo V. Ron não chegou a matar Mione e Draco, embora ache que se estivesse sozinho, conseguiria. '

Nah: Ficou com dó de Draco Malfoy, mesmo ele quase estuprando Mione e arrastando-a semi nua para ver o grande amor da vida dela? Garota bondosa você, hein?

Liana: Obrigada pelos elogios e espero que esse capítulo lhe proporcione tanta diversão quanto o anterior. Sobre a fisionomia do Draco, devo lembrar que essa fic é feita na perspectiva de Mione. Ela podia ter imaginado tudo aquilo no desespero. Ou talvez ele realmente tenha se arrependido? Nesse caso teria ele parado ou continuado (Chata? Eu? Imagiiiiina!!)? Bom, pode ter certeza que não faz parte dos planos de Mione mostrar os seios a todos os Weasley. Ela tentou escondê-los ao máximo!' Sobre eles começarem a namorar... bom, ele já estão, né?XP Mas quando isso vai se tornar sério, é uma pergunta que não sei responder. Mas, com certeza, nós vamos enrolar até não poder mais, então não se surpreenda se isso só acontecer lá pro capítulo XVI! XP Nós levamos uma semana para atualizar a fic, então toda quarta feira você encontrará um novo capítulo no ar. Se quiser receber um e-mail quando a fic tiver atualizada, basta ler a minha reposta a Monalisa Mayfair.

Monalisa Obrigada pelos elogios Sobre a sua pergunta, vou deixar a resposta na sua imaginação Teria ele estuprado? Teria ele se arrependido? Teria ele pedido desculpas? XP Escolha a possibilidade que mais lhe agradar e continue a ler nossa fic

Laura Muito obrigada pelo incentivo. Esse capítulo está maior do que os anteriores e, sinceramente, espero que você goste. Nós fazemos o máximo possível para que os capítulos tenham no mínimo 8 páginas de word (este último, tem 14 páginas, excluindo a parte do "Mal feito feito"). Porém, admito que quanto maior as reviews que recebemos, mais páginas nós escrevemos nos capítulos seguintes. Assim, se você quiser mais páginas, basta deixar reviews e convencer os outros leitores a fazer o mesmo!

†Jëh†Winchëster†: Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Valeu pela review. Me empolga o fato que você se empolga em comentar :p Eu achei que você pensaria que eu era uma pirada por ter dito a idéia do Grampo daquela forma absurda, mas fico feliz que você gostou. Sim, nosso Draco é um cara miserável e "fodastico", mas ele tem sentimento, você vai ver Espero que tenha curtido este novo capítulo! XD

Jamine: hauhauhauhauuahuahuahuahuha Obrigada pelo apoio Realmente, Draco foi extremamente malvado com Mione e ele, por outro lado, se preocupou com ele. Acho que eles se completam, em fim... é um casal estranho, mas se completam'

J B Malfoy: Foi mal! Acho que não deveria ter lido o livro das "Mil e Uma Noites" e aprendido a mania malvada da princesa Sherazade de parar na melhor parte!

Nai-Chan: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANA! Meu bebe leu minha fic e comentou! Que coisinha mais fofa da Charichu! E o melhor de tudo, minha maninha gostou! \o/ Nem preciso dizer que ganhei o dia com sua review, né? (e minha mente não é maluca, é só no sense mesmo XP). Quanto seu comentário, que bom que finalmente alguém apoio a atitude sacana de Draco! \o/ Só podia ser minha mana fã de Yaoh e cenas de estupros! XD E quanto ao outro lado de Draco (isso soa como se ele fosse gay¬¬'), eu não acho que o colocaria numa pokebola no meu bolso. Não sei se isso agradaria o lado dark dele!¬¬'

Monalisa Mayfair: Bom, há três formas de receber um e-mail com as atualizações da fic. A primeira, é você fornecer seu e-mail na review. A segunda, é você mandar um e-mail para _corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com. _E a terceira é você procurar no orkut pela usuária "Bartira Thiara". Você encontrará dois profiles meu. Um antigo, que meus amigos fizeram e perderam a senha ¬¬' E o meu atual, que tem uma foto. Depois disso, é só me mandar um scrap com seu e-mail e pronto


	8. Capítulo 6 O Retorno

Hermione cambaleou da lareira para a sala de estar, embora dessa vez se mantivesse de pé. Era a sua terceira viagem no dia via lareira e já não se preocupava mais em limpar a fuligem do corpo ou do rosto. Apenas suspirou cansada, para em seguida seus olhos castanhos presenciarem uma cena bastante peculiar: Edward estava sentado no sofá, o rosto sério, lançando olhares desconfiados a Olho-Tonto Moody. Sua mãe, por outro lado, estava servindo a Tonks um pedaço de bolo de forma natural (afinal Anne também devia receber visitas estranhas), e em pé, encostada na parede oposta à que o casal de anfitriões e seus convidados estavam, havia uma outra pessoa não conseguiu identificar, pois seu rosto estava coberto por uma capa de viagem escura.

- HERMIONE! – Edward exclamou assim que via a filha, levantando-se e correndo para ela - Eu fiquei tão preocupado com você... - ele sussurrou, baixinho, enquanto abraçava a filha forte. Mione fez uma cara de dor com o abraço do pai, que tentou esconder em seguida, ao retribuí-lo de forma sincera, aconchegando-se no peito dele.

- Está tudo bem agora papai... estamos todos bem... - ela disse tranqüila, afastando-se um pouco para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Como você pôde sair assim? Aonde você foi? Por que não nos avisou? Como arranjou esses machucados? - Edward começou a bombardear a filha uma pergunta atrás da outra, desesperado.

- Depois papai... – ela respondeu com o canto dos lábios.

- Está tudo bem, senhor Granger...- Lupin interferiu e Mione agradeceu, intimamente, a ajuda dele - Tudo o que ela precisa é de uma boa noite de descanso. Boa noite a todos e desculpem-me pela demora!

- Boa... - Tonks respondeu enquanto Moody resumia sua resposta em um rosnado inaudível, seu olho mágico focalizado em Malfoy.

- Sem problema, Aluado, o Alastor nos contou tudo o que aconteceu... - Lynda explicou, sorrindo. Mione franziu o cenho ao ouvir a resposta da mãe. Desde quando ela tinha tantas intimidades com Lupin a ponto de chamá-lo pelo apelido?

- Então, tubo bem mesmo? - a figura encapuzada atravessou a sala, aproximando-se de Draco - Eles não lhe feriram? - perguntou, tirando o capuz e fitando o garoto. Ela tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos e seus olhos largos observavam Draco com preocupação e carinho, e... havia algo nela que lembrava Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Não entendo a preocupação. Vazo ruim não quebra! - Tonks censurou, fazendo uma careta de desgosto ao observar a cena.

- Ela é a sua mãe? - Mione perguntava baixinho, aproximando-se ligeiramente da Auror.

- Sim, a própria insensata que me deu aquele nome idiota! - Tonks respondeu no mesmo tom, só que carrancuda.

- Ahm... - Mione fazia um som de compreensão não querendo nem podendo opinar no assunto.

- Eu estou bem. Não se preocupe, ok? - Draco respondeu, fitando o chão. Mione meneou negativamente a cabeça ao vê-lo reagir de forma esquiva à única criatura viva que vira oferecer a ele um pouco de carinho.

- Como não me preocupar? Meu único sobrinho quase foi morto pela minha irmã! - ela respondeu, tocando Draco no rosto e forçando-o a olhá-la - Que bom que você está bem! Vim lhe buscar. Vamos para minha casa e...

- Hããã... senhora Tonks? - Lupin interrompeu, um tanto sem graça. -Draco vai ficar aqui.

- COMO? - Edward perguntou, olhando para Lupin com cara de espanto.

- Aparentemente, esta casa tem tantos feitiços poderosos de proteção quanto Hogwarts! - Moody esclareceu, seu olho mágico agora pousando em Lynda - Bastante curioso, já que vocês são trouxas, não?

- Tudo bem, pai... Draco é um colega da escola... não tem problema... - Mione murmurou, tentando mudar de assunto. Se fosse responder as questões de Moody teria que mentir ou então logo logo o mundo mágico saberia de quem ela era filha. Suspirou.

- Feitiço poderosos aqui? - Tonks perguntou, fitando Hermione enquanto Edward lançava um olhar desconfiado a Draco - Você não andou burlando sua menoridade bruxa com algum conhecimento extraído dos mil livros que leu, né?

- Claro que não! -Hermione se defendia prontamente, quase ofendida com aquela pergunta.

- Ela está falando a verdade, Ninfadora! - Moody interferiu e a garota sorriu um tanto aliviada ao vê-lo partir em sua defesa. Já ia até concordar quando ele continuou - A menos, é claro, que ela sabia magia negra. Magia negra poderosa!

Mione parou entre a palavra de concordância que ia desprender-se de seus lábios e um movimento eufórico e afirmativo com a cabeça. Ficava com essa expressão que chegava a ser engraçada por segundos e então, frisava o cenho... sua casa não podia estar protegida por magia negra, podia?

- Magia negra poderosa? Em uma residência de trouxas? - Andrômeda indagou, fitando Moody como se ele fosse um louco - Não faz sentindo nenhum!

- Faz sim... - Lynda falou, olhando para Moody e depois especificamente para seu olho mágico com coragem - Eu sou uma Bellford. Lynda Bellford Granger. Os feitiços aqui foram feitos pela minha irmã para ME proteger!

Mione levou uma mão a testa, sem saber se era uma boa idéia ela revelar do nada que era irmã de Anne Bellford.

- Anne Bellford? - Tonks se levantou fitando Lynda espantada - Você acha que está tudo bem viver em uma casa repleta de magia negra feita por aquela... aquela... assassina?

- Nifandora! - Andrômeda interrompeu, em tom de censura.

- Não me chame de Ninfadora! - Tonks repreendeu à mãe, olhando-a com indignação. Os cabelos roxos da transmorfa agora adquiriram um leve tom vermelho.

- Cuidado com o que diz da minha irmã, mocinha! - Lynda falou agressiva - Eu não admito ofensas a minha irmã em minha própria casa.

- Chamá-la de assassina não seria ofensa, mas sim elogio. - Moody rosnou - Se fosse eu, teria chamado de serial killer psicopata e prostituta de magia negra!

E depois dessa Lynda ficou tão vermelha em sua própria fúria que ameaçou dar uns passos em direção ao Auror, e teria os dado, se prontamente Edward e Lupin não a tivesse segurados, um em cada braço.

- Acalme-se, Lyn! - Lupin sussurrava, soltando seu braço ao trocar um breve olhar com Edward. - Alastor, por favor...

Da mesma forma que a mãe, Hermione não parecia ter agido bem àquelas 'qualidades' todas que estavam enumerando a respeito da mãe verdadeira... e não importava que ainda não tivesse digerido bem o fato de morar em uma casa protegida por magia negra. O que estavam falando eram acusações gravíssimas!

- Mamãe! - Hermione bradou, segurando o braço que Lupin desocupara, mais para impedir-se de dizer ou fazer qualquer loucura do que segurá-la - Por favor, Professor Moody! Não volte a acusar tão seriamente assim alguém... - ela disse, o maxilar cerrado e todo seu auto-controle voltado para não parecer abalada além do que seria o normal. Afinal Anne Bellford era sua tia, para a maioria ali.

- Ele não está acusando, Mione! - Tonks respondeu, séria - Ele apenas está relatando a verdade. Você não conheceu sua tia como nós. Você nunca saberia o quão ruim ela era... que minha madrinha era.

- Tonks, por favor! Isso não está ajudando! - Lupin pedia, propenso a voltar segurar Lynda, já que ela estava sendo difícil de conter pelo marido e pela filha.

- Você só tinha oito anos, Ninfadora ! - Andrômeda interrompeu a filha, encarando-a - Não fale como se conhecesse Ann há anos - completava ignorando mais um "Não me chame de Ninfadora!" de uma Tonks cuja cabeleira já estava completamente vermelha.

- Exatamente! - Lynda protestava, encarando Tonks raivosa - Você não conviveu com ela como eu e Andrômeda convivemos...

- Não era necessário. A forma que ela morreu diz tudo - Moody continuou - A magia negra subiu tanto a sua cabeça que ela resolveu desafiar o próprio Voldemort em um duelo mágico.

O sangue de Hermione apenas fervilhava mais, ao ouvir Tonks Moody insistirem daquele jeito. Não era possível! Estavam falando da mesma pessoa? A voz de Lupin soava longínqua, o coração acelerado diante do fato de duas pessoas, duas EXCELENTES pessoas, dois Aurores, estarem afirmando o quão horrível sua mãe era. Mas... não podia ser verdade. Afrouxava o aperto no braço de Lynda, os olhos castanhos indo de Tonks para Andrômeda e então para Moody.

- NÃO! - ela dizia num tom mais alto então, verdadeiramente alterado - Isso é... uma MENTIRA! - gritava para o ex-professor, a respiração alterada. Encarava-o por uma fração de segundos, antes de se afastar da mãe e desvencilhar-se por cada um na sala, subindo para o cômodo superior irritada, usando uma força nos pés desnecessária, para subir as escadas.

- Hermione! - Lynda chamou, se livrando do braço do marido e passando por Lupin para subir atrás da filha - Hermione, me espera!

Mas a garota já estava no corredor acima, e não parecia nem um pouco inclinada a refazer seus passos e voltar para sala. Ainda estava agitada, a respiração arquejante e descontrolada. Não podia ser verdade, não podia!

- Hermione! - Lynda exclamava, ofegante, finalmente alcançando a filha no corredor - Ah, meu amor... - ela suspirava, abraçando-a com força - Não ligue para o que eles estão dizendo... eles não a conheciam.

No mesmo momento, ela não só parava por um segundo, deixando-se abraçar, como correspondia aquele abraço. Estava precisando dele. Apertava-a levemente, escondendo o rosto em um dos ombros da mãe. Queria acreditar em Lynda... queria que o fato dela ser irmã de Anne realmente a fizesse conhecer melhor que as outras pessoas... mas sua cabeça pensante não conseguia deixar de lembrar de que a própria Lynda dissera que perdera contato com a irmã, depois que ela tinha se formado em Hogwarts.

- Mãe... - ela murmurou num tom abalado, sem desgrudar do corpo dela - Ela não podia ser uma assassina traidora, podia? Ela trabalhava para o Ministério! - argumentou em desespero, desejando que isso fosse o suficiente para provar a lealdade da mãe.

- Claro que não era, meu amor... - ela respondeu, acariciando com a mão direita os cabelos da filha. Mione queria acreditar na mãe com todo o coração... e acreditaria sem medo se fosse um pouquinho menos racional. A questão era que não conhecia Anne... e tinha certeza absoluta que Tonks e Moody não estavam dizendo aquelas coisas para serem apenas desagradáveis. Suspirava sentida, só se afastando da mãe quando ouvia a voz da recém conhecida Andrômeda:

- Eu jamais daria minha filha como afilhada a uma assassina traidora, se isto puder servir de provas a favor da dignidade de Anne...

Andrômeda também tinha subido e observava de longe a cena entre mãe e filha. Mione virou levemente o rosto choroso para a mulher. O nariz estava vermelho e os olhos brilhavam, embora as lágrimas ainda não tivessem caído.

- Então... você... a conheceu? – ela perguntou baixinho. Tudo o que mais queria eram pessoas que pudessem contradizer aquela versão de Tonks e Moody.

- Eu fui o mais próximo que uma "melhor amiga" seria dela...- Adrômeda respondeu, fitando Mione com olhos gentis - Peço desculpa pela forma que Nifandora falou de Anne. Mas, ela só tinha oito anos e Anne nunca foi uma madrinha muito simpática e participativa na vida da minha filha. No entanto, quando tive que me proteger da minha família sobre o feitiço Fidélius, Anne foi a fiel do segredo. E, se ela fosse tão ruim assim, uma traidora do sangue como eu jamais estaria viva com uma filha de 24 anos que só me dá orgulho... – ela terminou sorrindo bondosamente para Hermione.

Diante da frase "eu fui o mais próxima que uma melhor amiga seria dela", a garota quase esquecia os insultos que tinham feito a memória de sua mãe. Estava diante de uma pessoa que positivamente poderia lhe contar muitas coisas a respeito de sua mãe. Deixava escapar um suspiro aliviado, quando Andrômeda defendia Anne, amenizando todas aquelas acusações terríveis. Fungou um pouquinho, afastando o choro, ainda olhando a mulher.

- A ... senhora... esteve em Hogwarts com ela?

- Sim, estive. Estava no quinto ano quando ela entrou, embora só tenhamos realmente ficado amigas no final no primeiro ano letivo dela. E se hoje sou o que sou agora, uma traidora de sangue que fugiu com um sangue ruim, foi graças a ela... - Andrômeda respondeu e Mione mal podia acreditar que estava frente a frente com alguém que não só tinha estudado com a mãe, mas que tinha sido amiga dela. Amiga! Sorriu levemente. Tinhas tantas perguntas a fazer! Tantas! - Eu sabia que ela tinha uma irmã, mas nunca a tinha conhecido... - murmurava olhando para Lynda - Vocês... não se parecem muito...

Mione piscou os olhos diante daquela observação que era absolutamente verdadeira. Não havia muita semelhança entre Anne e Lynda. E, ela, por sua vez, parecia muito mais filha da sua mãe adotiva que da biológica.

- Ann era a cópia de minha mãe e eu puxei mais a família do meu pai... - Lynda respondeu encarando Andrômeda.

- Como ela era? – Hermione aproveitava o gancho, voltando toda atenção para Andrômeda, e então, tentando disfarçar a própria euforia, emendava - Na escola, quero dizer... como ela era em Hogwarts?

- Insuportavelmente inteligente... - Andrômeda brincou, divertida.

-Imagino que devia ser... - Lynda respondeu, rindo - Ela era assim em casa também... - o sorriso de Hermione se alargava diante do diálogo e a expressão tristonha cada vez mais se amenizava.

- É... afinal de contas ela... era da Corvinal, não é mesmo? – Mione exclamou, vendo Andrômeda assentir com a cabeça - E ... Faust Barader? Você o conhecia também?

- Sim, eu o conheci também. Ele quase nunca deixava Ann sozinha e nós éramos da mesma casa, então era quase impossível não conhecê-lo. – Hermione tremeu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, admirada que outra sonserina tivesse se importado tanto com a sua mãe. Talvez estivesse na hora de repensar seus conceitos sobre sonserinos. - Tínhamos em comum o fato de sermos a ovelha negra de nossas famílias por sermos apaixonados por nascidos trouxas. Só lamento que ele não teve um destino tão feliz como o meu...

Mione se surpreendeu quando ela falava a respeito do destino de Faust porque em suas pesquisas, não encontrara mais nada a respeito da vida dele depois de Hogwarts. Entreabria os lábios para perguntar, mas se sua mãe o fez primeiro.

- Faust morreu? - Lynda perguntou, fintando-a preocupada.

- Eu penso que ele teve um destino pior... - Andrômeda explicou o cenho franzido - Ele era louco por Anne. Perdidamente apaixonado por ela. E a Ann... bom, ela faleceu. Do jeito que Faust a amava, não creio que ele tenha encontrado algum motivo para seguir em frente. Se ao menos Anne tivesse deixado um filho... alguém que dependesse dele, talvez, a vida dele não se tornasse o peso que deve ser agora. Especialmente, porque ele a viu morrer...

Mione mordiscou o lábio, sentida. Aquela geração tinha realmente deixado um rastro de morte e tristeza. Escutava com atenção e pesar, quando Andrômeda dizia aquelas palavrinhas mágicas. Um filho! Bom... ela era filha dela, embora ele não fosse seu pai... pelo menos ela achava que não era... e aquilo... só lhe dizia que ele realmente não tinha nada haver com ela, porque se estivesse com Anne até o fim, saberia de sua existência... já tinha dois anos quando Anne tinha morrido... Suspirou.

- Então... ele... – ela não terminou a frase, meneando o rosto - E... o que me diz dela e de... Sirius Black? - sussurrava, como pedia a delicadeza daquele assunto.

- O quê tem os dois? - Andrômeda perguntou, fitando Mione de forma alarmada por esta lhe fazer aquele tipo de pergunta.

- Como assim? - Mione tornou a perguntar, olhando Andrômeda com surpresa também - Eles viveram por um ano juntos!

- Não, não viveram! - Andrômeda refutou, meneando negativamente o rosto certa do que falava.

- Mas... - Hermione franziu o cenho, sentindo o estomago afundar - Sirius me contou que eles viveram juntos! - e ao perceber que Andrômeda a fitava com desconfiança, acrescentou - Eu tenho feito uma pesquisa sobre minha tia desde que descobri a existência dela. Venho tentando descobrir o porque... o porque dela ter tido o destino que teve. E, há dois anos atrás, descobri que ela tinha estudado em Hogwarts na mesma época que o Sirius, então perguntei se ele a conhecia... e ele me disse que viveu com ela por um ano.

- Então, meu primo mentiu para você! - Andrômeda respondeu com tanta confiança que fez com que Mione se sentisse ainda pior. Tudo bem que quando fizera a pergunta na intenção de descobrir sobre o relacionamento entre o pai e a mãe, Sirius tinha dado uma resposta muito obscura e pouco animadora. Mas, ela sempre procurava se convencer que eles tinham que ter tido uma relação um pouco normal, para que ela tivesse nascido. E o que Andrômeda dizia não fazia sentido algum.

- Eu não acho que ele tenha mentido para mim... - Mione murmurou com certa serenidade, olhando para o chão. Mesmo estando diante da melhor amiga de Anne, não conseguia acreditar que Sirius pudesse ter mentindo para ela.

- Olha... - Andrômeda começou, num tom de quem sentia pena - Eu confesso a você que Anne não era a pessoa mais falante do mundo. Mas eu a conhecia bem... não tão bem quanto o Faust, mas ainda sim o suficiente para ser uma das poucas pessoas que ela confiava verdadeiramente. E Anne... bom, ela amava o Faust, embora nunca tivesse dito isso explicitamente. Ela nunca se envolveu com nenhum outro homem além dele.

- Mas... o Sirius e o professor Lupin... – Ela recomeçou a argumentar, mas fora cortada pela visitante.

- Eu não sei o que meu primo contou a você sobre ele e Anne, mas com certeza, foi uma mentira. Uma mentira que ele criou para encobertar algo de errado que fez. Sirius nunca gostou de Anne. Tirando os três amigos que ele andava em Hogwarts, duvido que meu primo tenha amado qualquer outra pessoa.

- Sei... – Mione respondia, por fim, em uma compreensão vazia. Sirius teria mesmo mentido para era?

- Faust é o único que pode dar detalhes específicos a cerca do que Anne sentia e pensava. Ela contava apenas o essencial para mim, pois sabia que eu já tinha problemas demais com minha família...

- ...e para mim, menos do que o essencial, porque eu era a irmã caçula a ser protegida! - Lynda comentou, azeda.

- Espero ter melhorado a imagem de sua tia. E não a julgue pelo o que ela fez ou como morreu. Por doze anos, meu primo recebeu a fama equivocada de assassino psicopata e devoto de Voldemort. E tenho certeza que com Anne não foi diferente. – Andrômeda finalizou, dando um singelo sorriso.

Hermione fazia um movimento positivo com a cabeça, sorrindo vagamente. Sim, ela tinha amenizado aquele peso que Moody e Tonks tinham colocado em seu coração... mas Mione descobrira que ela sabia tanto sobre sua mãe biológica quanto qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse perguntado, com a diferença de conseguir a proeza inédita de lhe fazer duvidar de uma das poucas versões sobre Anne que tinha conseguido, no caso a de seu pai. Pelo visto, as respostas que as pessoas não tinham estavam no diário, ela tinha certeza disso! Suspirou.

- E... hm... eu poderia visitar o meu sobrinho algumas vezes nessas duas semanas? Prometo que virei sozinha para não causar nenhum transtorno! – A mulher perguntava antes que a conversa tomasse um tom de fim definitivo.

- Tudo bem. Fique a vontade! - Lynda assentiu, meneando positivamente a cabeça.

- Obrigada... - Andrômeda agradeceu, virando-se e começando a descer a escada. Lynda e Mione a observaram até ela sumir completamente do campo de visão delas.

- Quanto mais conheço as pessoas do mundo bruxo, mais fico agradecida por ter uma vida de trouxa! - Lynda resmungou baixinho, quebrado o silêncio entre elas.

Hermione não respondeu, seus os olhos presos pelo caminho que Andrômeda tinha percorrido. Não concordava nem discordava de Lynda, não pensando muito a respeito daquilo também. Havia vários lados no mundo bruxo... e ser feliz com sua condição de ser mágico, ultimamente, não tinha nada haver com o lado que os bruxos escolhiam.

- Eu acho que vou descer, Mione... - Lynda falou após alguns segundos em silêncio, fitando a filha - Eu preciso ouvir os planos que Aluado tem para vigiar nossa casa. E também tenho que mostrar ao mini Lúcio Malfoy onde ficará...

- Se importa se eu não for? É que... eu não vou me sentir a vontade... – Mione respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. Acabara de agir de uma forma que provavelmente ninguém nunca presenciara... e depois, queria ficar um pouco sozinha mesmo, aquele dia tinha sido cheio e estava se mostrando o mais longo de toda sua vida.

- Na verdade, eu não esperava que você quisesse ir depois daquela cena. Nem eu quero, mas não posso deixar seu pai sozinho conversando com Aurores! - Lynda meneou negativamente a cabeça. Sabia que o limite do marido para a "anormalidade" do mundo da filha era pequeno - Quer que eu traga alguma coisa da cozinha para você?

- Não... não... eu... estou bem... - ela mentiu. Estava tudo, menos 'bem' depois de quase ser estuprada, passar pela maior humilhação da vida diante dos amigos e finalmente ouvir aquelas 'verdades' sobre a mãe verdadeira. - Eu só... preciso descansar um pouco... – completou, sem encarar a mãe.

Assim que Lynda começou a descer as escadas, Herminone murmurava baixinho um "Obrigada, mãe..." antes de entrar no próprio quarto.

_**Mal feito feito**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com._

**Charichu diz: **Saudações, bruxos e bruxas!^^ Muitíssimo obrigado pelas 11 reviews deixadas no capítulo anterior!^^ E, para agradecer a dedicação, fizemos uma pequena promoção. Por favor, veja o profile de Estrela Vespertina (para isso, basta subir a tela para o início da fic e clicar no nome "Estrela Vespertina" em azul) a fim de obter maiores informações^^

Agora, voltando ao capítulo de hoje, tenho a felicidade de informá-los que não tivemos tanto trabalho quanto o último. Alias, acho que vai demorar a surgir algum capítulo que supere as dificuldades de "A Toca". ¬¬' De qualquer forma, os únicos "empecilhos" foram Tonks e Moody. Pelo visto, não basta gostar de um personagem para que ele haja com naturalidade na sua história. Tive certa dificuldade ao definir que tipo de comportamento e falas que esses dois Aurores teriam na sala de estar dos Grangers.

"O retorno" tem como escopo acentuar as duas verdades a cerca de Anne Bellford. Ela era tanto a assassina que o mundo mágico conheceu como a garota insuportavelmente inteligente e de poucas palavras que Lynda e Andrômeda conviveram. Eu sempre fui fascinada pela quantidade de versões distintas que existem para um único fato. Por isso, não resistir em por isso na fic também^^'

Além disso, introduzimos na história uma personagem com a qual me encantei no sétimo livro: Andrômedra Black. Originalmente, ela nem aparecia, pois Lílian Evans ocuparia o cargo de "melhor amiga de Anne". No entanto, o sétimo livro não só acentuou meu sentimento de antipatia pela mãe de Harry, como também me fez ficar encantada com Andrômedra. Não só pelo trágico destino que ela teve (Não se preocupem! Não pretendo fazer spoillers nessa fic), como também pela maneira com a qual ela tratou o Potter.

Ah sim! Algumas pessoas andaram me perguntando se Sirius sabia que Mione era filha dele antes de falecer. Parece que não deixamos isso muito claro. Pois bem, Almofadinhas descobriu que era pai no quarto ano letivo de Mione. Eu e Estrela pretendemos fazer um capítulo mostrando como, exatamente, Sirius recebeu a notícia, ok?^^

**Estrela Vespertina diz: **

Lady Felton: Olá! Que ótimo que gostou! E... que bom que achou que as reações das personagens tenha sido fiel! rs Boom... já Mione... rs ela não defendeu exatamente o Malfoy né? Ele tinha só que manter as aparências diante de Lupin... e como Mione é assim, muito persuasiva né... rs Já Gina... bom, espere e verá! rs Mais uma vez, obrigada pela review! Beeeeijos!

Sam/Scooby: hauhauhahahahuaahuahuahuauhauhauha sééééério Sam! Como assim vc diz na cara da MINHA irmã que ela não é politicamente correta! Poxa... ééé... segredo? Hauhauhahahahahuahuahahuahhaha. Certo... tô sabendo que pegamos pesado. É, pegamos já que eu dei a sugestão e bom... Bart acatou ao pé da letra. Mas que ótimo que gostou... mesmo que não seja o tipo de literatura que você indicaria as amiguinhas da sua irmã! rs Já Malfoy... bom, acho que ele não está nem tanto ao céu e nem tanto a terra. Quem sabe um Meteoro Chinês? rs Já os comentários aleatórios... hauhauhauhahuahahha sério, adoro! rs Embora fique 'cabreira' com o fato de você me preferir de qualquer jeito só por medo e... por dizer que melo suas tentativas de tirar vantagem. u.u eu só digo a VERDADE. rs Adoooro suas reviews! Beeeeijo, amor.

Laura: Rá... viu só... você pediu e... nós atendemos! rs Mas olha... é um a cada vários, porque dá um trabalho danado. Já quanto ao seu pedido... bom, espere e verá. Não podemos dizer nada ao certo, senão perde a graça, não é mesmo? Mas continue acompanhando e tenho certeza que gostará do rumo da história! Obrigada pela review! Beeeijos.

Nah: Poooxa moça... não leve Charichu a mal. rs Ela não quis ser mal educada, garanto! Maaas... discussões paralelas à parte, que bom que gostou do capítulo! Bom... aqui está o novo e esperamos que goste e comente também! Valeu! Beijo.

Liana: Nããão você entendeu mal. Foi só um exemplo, embora eu não saiba exatamente em que capítulo possa acontecer alguma coisa. rs Vai que por coincidência é justamente no XVI? rs Que bom que gostou de Lupin! Já quanto a Rony... bom, receio não poder adiantar muita coisa. Nem dizer quantos capítulos a fic terá. Como estamos escrevendo ainda, não dá pra prever. Mas... obrigada por comentar! Beijão.

Nai-Chan: Deus! Hahahahahahahahaha que super empolgada! Adoro! Maaaas... então! A intenção é que nossos leitores realmente façam suposições... hahahahaha adoro adivinhar a história e por mais que na maioria das vezes eu não acerte tudo, sempre acabo criando uma linha de raciocínio paralela e no mais é assim que nascem as fics, certo? rs E que maravilha ter gostado da nossa versão de Draco. Eu e Charichu concordamos que o Draco de JK era muito morto... e bom... nosso Malfoy tem que ser o melhor! Hahahahahahahahaha principalmente por ele ser interpretado por uma amante de sonserinos! Obrigadíssima por comentar e... volte sempre! Beijos.

†Jëh†Winchëster†: Sééééério! Adoro suas reviews empolgadas também! rs Que bom que adoro e visualizou a cena em que Rony vê Draco e Mione saindo seminus da lareira! Hahahahahahaha tentamos caprichar nos detalhas pra criar exatamente esse tipo de efeito! Os palavrões estão a cargo de Charichu... então todo mérito a ela por você ter se divertido! Hahahahahaha e um vídeo dos momentos cômicos de nossa fic seria realmente divertido! Mas...acho que isso está um pouquinho além do que nos propomos a fazer. rs Acompanhe e saberá quando a senhorita Weasley esquentadinha explicará como sabia do pacto. Já Harry em cima do muro... bom, mudamos umas coisinhas em relação a isso também, já que originalmente ele ficaria do lado da Mione... e por receber um elogio desses, que bom que mudamos! Hahahah ai ai adoro quando se empolga! Obrigadão! Mesmo! Beijos!

Monalisa Mayfair: hahahahahahahahahahahaha será que os Weasley tem uma veia italiana? rs E bom... mudamos a maneira de mandar avisos. Confira no meu profile! Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

Jamine: Calma, calma... rs atualizamos semanalmente, por enquanto... bom, pelo menos tem dado certo até agora. E que ótimo que aprova o shipper, já que ele é a base da fic. Obrigada por comentar. Beeeijos.

naty trajano: Oh! Que bom que a propaganda faz efeito! rs Espere que continue acompanhando! Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

Joice Heineck Carrara: Xiiii parece que seu e-mail não veio. Dá uma conferida no meu profile e o mande para o nosso e-mail, ok? Obrigada por comentar e... que ótimo que está gostando! Beijos!


	9. Capítulo 7 O Porta Retrato

Estava escuro e frio. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione não conseguiam distinguir que lugar era aquele. Assemelhava-se a sala da sua casa, mas os objetos e as paredes tinham uma proporção tão distorcida, que mais parecia um efeito especial de filmes trouxas.

Um barulho vindo da suas costas a fez girar. Três figuras escuras entraram pela porta torta de madeira e Mione automaticamente levou a mão no bolso da calça jeans. Para sua surpresa, estava sem a varinha. O trio se aproximou de Mione, e começou a circular, sinistramente, a sua volta.

- Quem são vocês? - ela perguntou o medo evidente em sua voz.

- Filha de assassina! - disse um deles. Hermione frisou o cenho, apurando os olhos e para seu espanto, a figura escura tomou forma de Tonks. Mas, assim como o lugar que se encontrava, o rosto da Auror era distorcido e bizarro.

- Não! Minha mãe não... – ela defendeu a mãe com tanto entusiasmo quanto antes.

- Anne era uma louca! - rosnou o segundo estranho que Mione logo identificou como Moody. Ele estava muito mais pavoroso agora, todas aquelas cicatrizes e o olho mágico com estranhas proporções estranhas.

- NÃO! PAREM! –Prosseguiu, falando mais alto.

- Dói ouvir isso sobre sua mãe? Claro que dói, a verdade SEMPRE dói, não? - perguntava agora a última figura que se materializava na fisionomia de Lupin. Ele estava simplesmente grotesco, seu rosto e corpo se fundindo em uma mistura de lobo e homem.

- ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! - Mione agora gritava, começando a correr.

Saindo da sala estranha, ganhava um grande corredor repleto de quadros sinistro de pessoas sendo torturadas ou mortas violentamente. Mas não tinha para prestar atenção e nem queria, mais preocupada em fugir de Tonks, Moody e Lupin,embora não escutasse seus passos. Mas ela sabia que eles estavam perseguido-a. Podia sentí-los. Sua respiração já estava ofegante e por seu rosto escorria um suor frio, quando de repente surgira em sua frente Lynda. E para seu alívio, ela não estava estranha como os outros.

- Mãe! Me ajuda! Eles estão... – ela começava ofegante, completamente agitada.

- Eu sei querida! Não se preocupe! - Lynda a interrompeu, respondendo gentil, enquanto a olhava - Eles estão mentindo, eu sei! Por isso, esconda-se aqui...

- Aqui? Onde? – Perguntava sem entender, e mal terminava de fazer a pergunta uma porta surgiu tão repentinamente quanto sua mãe adotiva. - E você?

- Não se preocupe querida. Eu sei me cuidar... - Lynda respondeu, abrindo a porta. Mione hesitou por alguns segundos; não podia abandonar sua mãe daquela forma. Mas ela parecia tão segura de si... quase como se escondesse algo. Então, após suspirar fundo, Mione entrou e Lynda, em seguida, fechou a porta. Tudo a volta da garota escurecera. Um barulho a fez perceber que não estava sozinha.

- Quem está aí? - indagou forçando seus olhos castanhos a se acostumarem àquele ambiente com pouca luz.

- Sou eu! - respondeu uma voz fria e sem vida - Anne Bellford!

- Mãe! - Mione exclamou, sentindo seu coração acelerar - É você mesmo? Eu não consigo enxergar nada, estou sem varinha e...

- Então, deixe-me cuidar disso para você! - Anne respondeu e em seguida murmurou _"Lux"_. Uma luz surgiu de uma varinha que estava bastante próxima de Mione, iluminando a dona daquela voz. Mesmo se quisesse, Hermione não conseguiria conter um exclamação de puro pavor, naquele momento. Em sua frente, ao invés do rosto bonito da jovem das fotos bruxas que era Anne Bellford, surgira uma aberração: Anne tinha a pele incrivelmente pálida, os olhos vermelhos, duas fendas no lugar de um nariz e um enorme cabelo que ia até os pés.

- NÃÃÃÃO!

- O que foi, Mione? Não vai dá um beijo na mamãe?

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ! - Mione respondeu, fechando os olhos e rezando para que Anne sumisse da sua frente. Foi então, que começara escutar uma voz masculina chamando-a. No inicio soara longínqua e distante, mas a medida que ela se concentrava na voz, ela conseguia se livrar daquela Anne monstruosa. Aos poucos tomava alguma consciência e mesmo ainda sonolenta, percebia que estava em seu quarto. Tateou a parede ao seu lado, ligeiramente trêmula, até acertar o interruptor e acender a luz. Focalizava Draco, que imediatamente cobriu os olhos com a mão, mas estava ofegante demais para perguntar o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali. Levava uma mão à testa, a fisionomia assustada se acalmando um pouco. Tinha sido só um sonho. Um sonho muito ruim.

- Granger, você está bem? - ele começou, sem fitá-la por causa da luz.

- Eu... tive um pesadelo... está tudo bem e... – Mione se descobriu, suada, sem olhá-lo. Ainda tinha uma mão na testa, que balançava levemente, dando a impressão de que tentava se livrar de uma sensação ruim - O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, dando toda aquela ênfase na palavra você. Draco Malfoy invadindo seu quarto porque ela gritava durante um pesadelo? Ela achava que não.

- Você estava gritando e pedindo por ajuda! - ele respondeu, tirando a mão do rosto quando, enfim, se acostumava com a luz - _"Parem!", " Me deixem em paz", "Me ajuda"... _– ele dizia, fazendo um falsete da voz dela.

- E eu JÁ disse que estava sonhando! – Mione falou, a presença de Draco no quarto a trazendo de vez para a realidade - Eu não sabia o que estava dizendo... estava inconsciente!

- Eu já sei AGORA! - Draco bufou, mal humorado - Desculpa por vir aqui verificar se você SÓ estava tendo um pesadelo e não sendo atacada por minha tia Bella! – dizia daquele jeito arrogante, fazendo menção de sair em seguida - Da próxima vez eu deixo você se divertir com suas visões ridículas adquiridas pelo longo convívio com o Precioso Potter.

- Eu vou achar ótimo! - ela dizia num tom baixo, mas verdadeiramente irritada. Aquele ainda era Draco Malfoy e não era uma visita noturna para verificar se ela estava bem que a faria menos desconfiada dele. Levantava-se depressa, enquanto continuava a falar naquele tom nem um pouco educado - Saia já daqui e... ai! – ela se interrompia. Tinha levantado muito rápido, maltratando ainda mais suas costas já maltrapilhas. Levava a mão até lá, andando mais devagar até Draco - Como já viu eu estou ótima e sua tia não está tentando me matar... - falava de forma mais branda, levando uma das mãos até a porta para fazê-lo sair. E nesse único movimento, ele podia ver o círculo roxo no punho da mão que ela estendia, completamente visível, agora que já tinham passado várias horas do ocorrido na mansão Malfoy.

Mione viu a boca do garoto se abrir e já esperava por uma "excelente resposta", completamente mal educada e irônica, quando então seus olhos cinza pousaram a mão dela.

- Granger, sua idiota! Você não cuidou dos seus ferimentos? - ele censurou, segurando a mão da garota. Ela franziu o cenho, puxando automaticamente a mão para desencostar dele, trazendo-a para si protetoramente.

- Cala a boca Malfoy, vai acordar meus pais! – ela respondeu, fechando a porta com ele dentro do quarto, realmente temerosa que Edward ouvisse a conversa. Tinha 'esquecido' dos ferimentos, tão cansada estava quando se deitou - Me desculpe por estar exausta e dormir imediatamente quando me tranquei no quarto... - completava mal humorada, se afastando dele. Mas, tinha sido realmente idiota. Ia até a cadeira da escrivaninha, onde tinha dobrado as roupas que usara durante o dia, revirando os bolsos da calça, até achar a pomada que Gina lhe dera.

- Você poderia ter feito isso antes de se deitar! - ele bufou, indo atrás dela e pegando a pomada de Gina da mão dela, antes que Mione pudesse protestar- Se fosse para o Precioso Potter ou os malditos Weasley você teria lembrado de curá-los, não?

- Ahhhhh sim... e você está se preocupando muito com isso... - ela dizia com descrédito, frisando o cenho quando ele tirava a pomada de suas mãos. Olhava-o como se o visse primeira vez na vida. Por um momento sem reação assistia-o passar a pomada em seu pulso, enquanto ele persistia no sermão, mas mal o escutava.

- ...mas quando o assunto é você, você se esquece! – continuava, pegando a mão dela e passando a pasta no machucado roxo - Você devia ser mais egoísta e pensar em si mesma!

- E desde quando você se importa? - ela perguntou depois de alguns breves segundos em silêncio. Apesar da surpresa, olhava-o séria - Olha só Malfoy... se tudo isso é prevenção para não descobrirem que foi você que fez isso, não se preocupe; eu não vou contar, afinal ninguém entende porque é que estamos namorando sem você me agredir. Se soubessem disso então... eu não estou afim de atrair mais curiosidade do que estamos atraindo, agora.

- Eu não me preocupo se descobrirem, Granger! - Draco respondeu, agora fazendo o mesmo procedimento no outro pulso dela - Eu sou um Malfoy, as pessoas se espantariam se eu não fizesse isso! – acrescentava sarcástico.

- Acontece que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que namora um Malfoy! E eu não tenho interesse algum que comecem a achar por aí que eu tenho tendências masoquistas! - ela respondia, mais preocupada em discutir com ele agora.

- Não é masoquista? Ora, Granger! Para mim, se apaixonar por um pobretão idiota como o Weasley é uma prova enorme de que você gosta de sofrer! - Draco refutou, ainda irônico, guiando-a até a cama e fazendo-a sentar-se – Além do mais, você NAMORA um Malfoy, a menos que queira ter sua vida amaldiçoada na eterna agonia ao descumprir nosso Pacto! Então, acostume-se a ver as pessoas a te tratarem como uma louca, masoquista ou então uma garota controlada por poções do amor ou pela maldição Imperius!

- Não precisa realmente me lembrar desse pacto! Eu SEI o que acontece se eu não o cumprir! – ela respondia levemente irritada, revirando os olhos, impaciente. Parecia já ter se resignado daquilo, mas ainda tinha o direito de não gostar da situação. Sentava-se de cara feia, estendendo os braços para verificar o trabalho que ele tinha feito. Não tinha sido nada mal, realmente. De fato, as manchas até estavam mais claras - Heey! - ela exclamou, encolhendo as pernas quando ele se ajoelhara e suspendia a barra de sua calça. Parecia bem mais atenta aos toques dele agora, embora relaxasse um pouco, ao se certificar que ele só passaria a pomada ali também - Não precisa fazer isso Malfoy... eu termino!

- Ah, claro! Termina antes de voltar a deitar na cama e adormecer imediatamente de tão exausta? – ele alfinetou, enquanto passava a pomada nos tornozelos dela com movimentos circulares. Não demorava muito a terminar, já que as manchas ali não eram tão intensas quanto às das mãos.

- Eu não vou voltar a dormir! - ela dizia ríspida. Com quem ele achava que estava lidando, com aqueles gigantes idiotas que andavam com ele em Hogwarts? – Agora me dá...

- Vira de costas e ergua a blusa, Granger! - ele mais ordenou do que pediu enquanto sentava-se ao lado dela.

- ... essa pomada aqui e O QUE? - ela perguntava alarmada, quando ele pedia para virar de costas. Ela não ia ficar se despindo na frente dele. Mesmo que ele já tivesse visto quase tudo o que havia para ver em seu corpo.

- Vira suas costas para mim... - ele repetiu, respirando fundo para não estourar com ela. - Você não vai conseguir passar essa pomada em todas as suas costas sozinha, vai?

Hermione tinha uma expressão irritada, beirando a fúria quando ele repetia aquele pedido. E não ajudava nada o fato dele suspirar, buscando por calma. Aquilo não conquistava a sua simpatia, principalmente porque ele estava certo. Cerrava o maxilar, não o respondendo ou começariam a discutir feio, virando-se de costas, o rosto ficando de frente para a parede em que sua cama era encostada e subindo o menos que podia da blusa do pijama.

- Não é só passar a pomada... se você não massagear da forma correta, as manchas não somem! - explicava, apertando o tubo e aplicando a pasta diretamente nas costas dela – E, normalmente, demora para pegar o jeito certo de passar... - continuou, finalmente encostando a mão nas costas dela, e começando a espalhar a pomada em movimentos circulares, ora leves, ora mais intensos, mas no geral com bastante jeito.

- Ah sim... – Mione murmurou nem um pouco feliz por estar naquela situação. Bufava baixinho, enquanto sentia o toque de Draco, não conseguindo deixar de pensar que ele até tinha uma mão leve, quando queria. Meneou o rosto - Esqueço que você é jogador de Quadribol e que entende de roxos...

- Eu já sabia fazer isso antes de me tornar um apanhador. Você aprende a usar essa pomada fácil quando se tem um pai que adora lhe bater por você ser um inútil! Especialmente, se você tiver uma sangue ruim na sala que tira notas maiores que as suas... – Malfoy disse normalmente, como se pais que machucam os filhos fossem a coisa mais normal do mundo - Será que dá para você levantar mais a blusa?

- Ahm... - ela fez, sem saber o que dizer. Não podia espezinhá-lo por aquele motivo. A vida de Draco não devia ser mesmo fácil. Pigarreou, e em seguida, chegou a ficar contente de mudar de assunto, ainda que fosse para ele fazer aquela pergunta - Por quê? Passe aí a pomada, assim já está bom... - dizia cheia de pudores, olhando-o de perfil.

- Não sei! Acho que eu tenho alguns motivos, como este!- ele respondeu, tocando nas costas dela em uma parte coberta que sabia que deveria ter marcas roxas.- E este, mais este e também este aqui, ó!- persistia, tomando em outros lugares que Mione sentiria dor

- Ai ai! Vai deva... Ai!! - ela reclamava, afastando-se um pouco dos toques dele - Isso dói, sabia?

- Não diga! - exclamou sarcástico - Vamos, Granger, levante um pouco a sua blusa para que possa cuidar dos seus hematomas. Basta uma aplicação massageando do jeito certo para que eles sumam daqui a algumas horas.

Hermione suspirou, voltando a olhar para parede a sua frente, erguendo um pouco mais a blusa, sem falar nada. Pelo menos estaria sem aquelas dores horrorosas em algumas horas.

- Obrigado... - Draco falou, franzindo o cenho como se estranhasse sua própria voz. Provavelmente, ele já tinha esquecido como era agradecer por alguma coisa. Passou mais daquela pasta azul nas mãos e pôs a massagear o resto das costas dela, em silêncio.

Mione comprimiu os lábios, em silêncio, estranhando igualmente aquela síndrome de gentileza que tinha se apossado de Malfoy. Quando ele terminou, ela baixou rapidamente a blusa, voltando a se sentar de modo que estivesse virada para frente, ao lado dele.

- Ahm... obrigada... - agora ela vez dela agradecer, embora não o fitasse para isso.

- Não seja tão idiota a ponto de me agradecer por curar algo que eu mesmo fiz! - ele respondeu entregando a pomada à Mione.

Ela encolheu os ombros, inclinando o corpo e depositando a pomada na escrivaninha, que ficava perto da cama. Podia jogar de novo na cara dele que era ele quem tinha feito aquilo, e que ele tinha razão por dizer aquelas palavras, mas simplesmente escolheu esquecer.

- Tá bem! Agora pode voltar para seu quarto e me deixar dormir... – ela murmurou, menos carrancuda do que pretendia.

- Era o que tinha em mente... - ele disse levantando-se e fazendo menção de sair.

- Certo... - ela o imitava, se levantando, embora achasse estranho travar um diálogo com ele em que não estivessem tentando se matar. Foi até a porta e a abriu, olhando para os lados no corredor, saindo e o deixando passar - Tudo bem, pode vir...

- Boa noite, Granger...- Draco se despediu, fitando-a nos olhos, antes de sair.

- Boa noite... – murmurou em resposta, correspondendo aquele olhar até que ele se mexesse e fosse para o quarto de hóspedes, que ficava logo mais a frente do seu.

Mas então eles ouviram uma voz masculina falar um tanto elevado, alguma coisa parecida com "EU não agüento mais" e Mione logo reconheceu a voz de Edward. Pelo jeito, os pais estavam brigando.

- Ah não... – sussurrou baixinho. Sabia que eles estavam brigando pela quantidade de visitantes 'anormais' segundo a tolerância de seu pai.

- Foi seu pai...? - Draco perguntou fitando a garota, que meneou a cabeça positivamente

- É melhor você voltar AGORA para seu quarto...

- Ele não parece estar irritado com a gente, mas com sua mãe... Parecem estar brigando... – comentou baixinho, ouvindo agora uma voz feminina se elevar "não me diga!".

Hermione não respondeu imediatamente, prestando atenção para ver se o pai responderia daquela forma exaltada, se novo. Nada. Suspirou.

- Draco... vá para seu quarto antes que as coisas piorem... –murmurou finalmente, olhando para ele.

- Talvez possamos descobrir algo...- sussurrou, já próximo da porta de madeira polida do quarto dos pais de Hermione, que estava entreaberta - Acho que é interessante ouvir a briga...

- Malfoy... não! - ela iniciou, cheia de princípios, gesticulando para que ele saísse de lá. Se Edward saísse do quarto de repente, e os visse ali, ficaria furioso!

Draco a ignorou. E no mais o loiro estava quieto e silencioso, com uma concentração digna de felino. Se existia uma coisa que Draco Malfoy sabia fazer muito bem, era escutar conversas alheias. Percebendo que ele estava ouvindo coisas sobre seus pais que ela não podia saber do que se tratava àquela distância, Hermione se aproximou. Não acreditava que estava fazendo aquilo, mas em segundos, estava logo atrás dele. Tinha que tomar o dobro de cuidado para ser tão eficiente e silenciosa como ele, mas estava tendo bons resultados. Só se atrapalhou um pouco ao ouvir o pai gritando de novo quando aproximou com cautela do quarto:

- A GENTE NUNCA DEVERIA TER MANDADO HERMIONE PARA AQUELE COLÉGIO DE ANORMAIS!

Inconscientemente, a mão de Mione procurou a de Draco e a segurou. Sentia uma dor terrível no peito, ao ouvir o pai chamar Hogwarts daquele jeito. Então era assim que ele a via? Como uma anormal? Aproximou-se um pouco mais, encaixando o rosto na frestinha de porta aberta. Só conseguia ver a mãe daquele ângulo.

- EDWARD! - exclamou Lynda mais baixo, parecendo horrorizada - Isso não é coisa que se diga da nossa filha! Mione quis estudar Hogwarts desde que aquele professor baixinho dela veio aqui para explicar o quê era uma escola de bruxo!

- Ah, por favor! Ela só tinha 12 anos! Como é que uma criança dessa idade vai ter noção do que escolher para si! - ele bufou, com raiva.

- Tinha só 12 anos? Edward, estamos falando de Hermione! Nossa filha com 12 anos tinha muito mais maturidade que gente de 30 anos! - ela protestou. Hermione a achava um bocado exagerada, embora tivesse completa convicção de que sabia o que estava fazendo quando aceitou ir para Hogwarts. Percebia que a mãe estava fazendo um esforço para clarear as idéias do marido, tentando manter a voz calma. Mesmo assim imprimiu um pouco mais de força no aperto a mão de Draco. Estava imensamente agradecida a mãe por lhe defender assim. Claro, sabia que Lynda sentia-se um pouco envolta da magia que Hogwarts exercia sobre ela, por conta de Anne... mas tão pouco sabia que o pai estava naquele ponto de irritação por conta da escola. Ele nunca tinha dito aquelas coisas... ao menos, Mione nunca as tinha escutado.

- Ah está bom! Até parece que VOCÊ não interferiu na escolha dela! -continuou Edward.

- Eu interferir? Edward! Eu NUNCA me interferi nas escolhas de Mione! Nunca tinha mencionado de Anne ou Sirius ou de magia! Sempre fingi que nada disso existia até ela descobrir por conta própria! - Lynda defendeu-se.

O estômago gelou ao ouvir o nome de Anne e Sirius na conversa... era a primeira vez em muito tempo, que eles tocavam no assunto. Sua ansiedade era tanta que nem ao menos reparou que Draco agora apertava ligeiramente sua mão também.

- Porque é isso que você sempre DESEJOU! - bradou Edward. Lynda abria a boca para protestar, mas ele continuou - Nem tente se justificar, Lynda! Eu SEI como você olha para Mione cheia de orgulho quando ela começa aquelas conversas absurdas sobre magia, Grifinória e taças! Eu SEI como você fica ansiosa pelas cartas da nossa filha, descrevendo o que está acontecendo com ela em Hogwarts! Você sempre quis ir para lá, não é Lynda? Foi por isso que você brigou com sua irmã. Você QUERIA estar ao lado dela e...

- CHEGA! - Lynda gritou, olhando o marido com ódio que Mione nunca vira antes. Era primeira vez que via a mãe se descontrolar daquela maneira. -Nunca mais fale isso de novo...- ela ameaçou e o corpo de Mione se agitou quando ouviu um barulho de vidro quebrando, como se aquilo a tivesse despertado. Tinha a expressão pasmada, o rosto e os lábios um pouco pálidos e a respiração agitada. Não estava acreditando no que ouvia... não estava acreditando que desconhecia aquele detalhe... uma briga entre Anne e Lynda. Teve de levar a mão livre até a boca, para não deixar nenhum som que os denunciasse escapar. Por alguns segundos um silêncio incômodo perdurou no quarto. Então Edward continuou, em um tom de voz mais calmo:

- E tem também aquele garoto... Graco...

- Draco! - corrigiu Lynda, entre os dentes - Não me diga que agora você vai culpar aquele garotinho de 16 anos por toda a desgraça do mundo?

Mione não se admirava tanto quanto Malfoy ao ouvir a mãe defendê-lo. Afinal, o que ela sabia sobre o quão terrível Draco podia ser? Estava certo que ela não devia saber precisamente quem eram seus pais, mas...

- Não, mas vou culpá-lo pela tia dele quase ter matado MINHA filha com seus amigos! -respondeu Edward.

- Draco não tem culpa de nascer em uma família problemática... - refutou Lynda - Você ouviu o que Mione conta sobre os tios de Harry? E eles NEM são bruxos!

- Harry não me olha como se eu fosse um verme nojento que devia ser morto o mais rápido possível... - insistiu Edward e Mione meneou a cabeça de forma reprovativa.

- Malfoy... - disse baixinho, o mais baixo que conseguia - ... melhor... pararmos por aqui... - continuou. Não queria nem imaginar as reações do garoto tendo seu nome no meio da conversa.

Draco não respondeu e nem se moveu. Seus olhos cinzas estavam pregados em Lynda o cenho totalmente franzido. Provavelmente, ele devia estranhar uma trouxa defendendo-o com tanto vigor. Foi então que encarando Draco, Hermione percebeu que sua mão estava entrelaçada com a dele; soltou-as rapidamente, sentindo as bochechas arderem.

- ...ele é um sonserino! É normal essas atitudes dele! – Lynda persistia na argumentação de que Draco era um garoto bom.

- Ah, e serão ótimas as influências negativas que ele pode exercer em Mione...

- Ah, claro! Mione vai começar a usar drogas e transar loucamente com vários homens ao mesmo tempo! EDWARD! - ela exclamou meio chorosa - Você tem que aprender a confiar em nossa filha... é normal que ela tenha gostos estranhos, afinal Anne também os tinha. Ela parecia obcecada com magia negra, mas nem por isso saia torturando todo mundo. Bom, talvez só uma tal de Bellatriz, mas era sempre em legítima defesa!!

Mione arregalou os olhos... Bellatriz! Sentiu o chão faltar de tal maneira, que a reação de espanto sobre as possibilidades que sua mãe tinha dito a seu respeito não tinham durado muito (usar drogas e transar loucamente?). Buscou o olhar de Draco, meio em pânico.

- Acho que sua mãe gosta de mim... - Draco sussurrou, totalmente espantado. Mione revirou os olhos com o comentário de Malfoy - Como é que...? - mas ele parou, assim que Edward recomeçou.

- Ah, muito bom! Tomara que Mione também herde a estimativa de vida de Anne e morra com 23 anos de idade!

- E o que você quer que a gente faça? Transfira Mione para um colégio normal? – Mas Lynda nem ao menos esperava alguns segundos para retomar - Ah, nem pense nisso, Edward Philiph Granger! Hermione concluirá seus estudos em Hogwarts!

- Não enquanto EU viver nessa casa! - ameaçou Edward.

- Então, sugiro que você faça as malas! - devolveu Lynda.

Isso era que não. Em um momento de descontrole Mione ia abrindo a porta, quando Draco a agarrou pelo braço e a arrastou para o quarto de visitas onde ele estava dormindo.

- MALFOY, SEU... - ela começou, mas ele levara a mão na boca dela, calando-a.

- Não seria nada prudente você se revelar Granger! - ele respondeu baixinho, ainda segurando a boca dela – O mais importante princípio de ouvir as conversas alheias é não se deixar descobrir!

- Ah, claro! Desculpe professor Malfoy, por ter princípios morais e não estar acostumada a bisbilhotar conversas alheias! - ela bufou, cruzando os braços quando ele retirava a mão da sua boca e fechava a porta do quarto sem fazer barulhos.. Era uma suíte bastante confortável, que contava com cama de casal, um armário guarda-roupa e uma cômoda, todos no mesmo tom de madeira escura e polida. A cama estava bem feita e tudo estava sob perfeita ordem. Alguns objetos tipicamente trouxas figuravam no quarto, como uma televisão, um aparelho de rádio e um telefone.

Mas Draco não respondeu. Ele levara um dedo aos lábios, em um gesto típico de silêncio. Logo Mione escutou passadas fortes pelo corredor indo em direção a escada. Foi como se alguém tivesse jogado um balde de água fria nela. Seu pai estava indo embora porque não assentia com a idéia dela ir para a escola que AMAVA. Ignorando totalmente a presença de Malfoy, ela se sentou na cama, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. A culpa era sua se seus pais tinham brigado feio daquele jeito

- Eu... não queria que isso tivesse acontecido... - dizia baixinho, fitando o chão, culpada.

Draco continuou calado, aproximando-se da garota e sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

- Mas... porque essa explosão agora? - Ela murmurou desconsolada, falando mais para si do que para Draco - Quer dizer, ele teve cinco anos para se manifestar... e... - parou. Sabia o porque. Antes Voldemort era uma sombra e agora era uma realidade. Mas era justamente por isso que ela precisava estar em Hogwarts, com Harry, com seus amigos. Precisariam dela e ela não hesitaria em ajudar.

- Talvez porque somente ontem ele recebeu a noticia de que quase fomos mortos pro Comensais? - Draco sugeriu, sem fitá-la. – Quero dizer, meu pai teria saltitado alegremente com a notícia de que os lacaios de Voldemort dariam um jeito na inutilidade do filho, mas parece que para seu pai isso foi... angustiante. - ele terminou a frase meio incerto, franzindo o cenho, como se duvidasse que algum pai poderia se sentir angustiado com aquilo.

Mione suspirou. Cansada, colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Estava dando TUDO errado.

- Bom, encare as coisas pelo lado positivo: descobrimos que Anne era obcecada por magia negra e gostava de torturar a minha tia, o que eu entendo bem. E que ela e sua mãe eram amigas até que a inveja bateu entre elas e elas brigaram... – concluiu.

A garota não disse nada, obviamente afundada entre todas aquelas palavras e acontecimentos. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão complicado assim? Não ergueu o olhar para Draco tão pouco.

- Só uma coisa que eu achei realmente estranho, fora o fato de sua mãe ter me defendido, me fazendo parecer bom garoto que tem uma família escrota.

- Que coisa? - ela perguntou, erguendo pela primeira vez os olhos castanhos a ele.

- Quem derrubou magicamente o porta-retrato?

- Que porta retrato? – perguntava, olhando-o com atenção.

- Um que estava você e seus pais! – ele respondeu em um tom óbvio e impaciente. Muito provavelmente ele via mais coisa que ela do ângulo em que estava. Mione sabia bem de que porta-retrato ele estava falando. Era um bonito, grande e pesado que guardava uma foto em que ela e os pais estavam em Paris. Então... era aquilo que tinha causado o barulho.

- Você disse magicamente? – ela perguntava confusa.

- Claro! Ou foi você que fez aquilo? Porque eu não fui! - ele insistia – E se não foi você nem eu... deve ter sido um de seus pais.

- Claro que não fui eu! – ela murmurava, achando absurda a hipótese de um de seus pais jogar no chão, magicamente, o porta-retrato. No entanto aquela era a única explicação.

- Então, sua mãe é uma bruxa... - Draco concluiu, satisfeito.

- Então porque Anne recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts e ela não? – ela perguntou, achando aquela hipótese completamente sem sentido - E como você sabe que foi minha mãe? Poderia ter sido meu pai... ou... só um acidente – completava, sem realmente acreditar no que estava falando, achando uma hipótese pior do que a outra.

- Seu pai é idiota demais para ser um bruxo. - Draco declarou carrancudo. Hermione fechou a cara para ele quando falava daquele jeito sobre seu pai - E o porta-retrato só quebrou quando sua mãe estava absolutamente nervosa, ameaçando seu pai...

Mas as perspectivas daquele mistério lhe impediam de perder tempo ralhando com ele ao invés de pensar a respeito.

- Isso não faz o mínimo sentido... – ela sussurrou, pensativa.

- Por quê? Ela pode muito bem NÃO ter recebido uma carta para Hogwarts, mas para outra escola de bruxaria! - ele falou, achando maravilhosa a perspectiva de Lynda não ser uma trouxa normal - Ou simplesmente ter recusado. Afinal, nascido trouxas tem uma mentalidade bem estreita...

- Malfoy não viaja... você realmente ouviu o que estava sendo dito aqui? Minha mãe AMA o mundo mágico! - ela dizia baixinho, meneando o rosto.

- Na época, ela poderia não estar amando... - Draco insistiu, dando de ombros.

- Eu acho isso impossível... - ela dizia amuada, fazendo menção de se levantar. Estava realmente debatendo com Draco sobre o que teria acontecido entre as irmãs Bellfords?

- Eu não! Pensa comigo, Granger... Anne é mais velha que Lynda, logo foi primeiro para Hogwarts. Voltou e por algum motivo brigou com Lynda. Lynda, então, se rebelou e desistiu de ir para Hogwarts... - ele finalizou, com um ar de Sherlock Holmes - Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente!

Hermione ergueu-se. Não queria pensar naquilo. Seria pedir demais a seu cérebro, depois do que havia presenciado entre seus pais.

- Eu não sei... - ela dizia só para não contraria-lo e assim, ter que começar nova discussão. Ia até a porta, abrindo-a e olhando corredor além - Eu vou conversar com minha mãe... mais tarde.

- Eu não acho que ela queira falar sobre isso, se ela realmente for a responsável pela morte de Anne... - Draco respondeu, espreguiçando-se.

- Ela NÃO é responsável pela morte de Anne... - Mione dizia revoltada, voltando o olhar para ele de mau humor - Eu vou me trocar para o café... - avisava, saindo do quarto.

- Grifinorianos e seu sentimentalismo barato! - ele bufou, para depois levantar-se e ir atrás dela. Hermione já tinha alcançado o próprio quarto. Ele a seguiu e assim que entrou, a viu enfiada dentro do guarda roupa, apanhando o que ia vestir, em silêncio.

- Sabe, você não devia descontar seu mau humor em pessoas que não tem nada haver... - ele falou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito e encostando seu ombro na parede, como se ele mesmo não fizesse isso constantemente em Hogwarts,

- E você não devia palpitar sobre o que não sabe... - ela respondeu com certa tranqüilidade, ainda com meio corpo dentro do guarda roupa. Depois de uns segundos, se erguia e fechava a porta levando as peças de roupa para a cama. Sentava-se olhando para ele, esperando que ele dissesse algo para que pudesse expulsá-lo do quarto para se trocar.

- Já parou para pensar que se eu não palpitasse e me interferisse em assuntos que não me pertence, jamais estaria na Sonserina? - ele respondeu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, sem o mínimo de vontade de sair do quarto.

Hermione não respondeu. Sabia que ele estava certo, mas era um tanto doloroso ouvir palpites absurdos de alguém que nem ao menos conhecia sua família. Suspirou.

- Malfoy... eu preciso me trocar.

- Eeeeee...? - ele perguntou, olhando-a sem o mínimo de pudor.

- Você precisa sair do quarto! - ela dizia de forma óbvia, olhando para ele.

- Por quê? Somos namorados e eu já a vi semi-nua ontem...- ele usou um tom inocente - Além disso, segundo sua mãe, eu sou um cara bonzinho com uma família escrota!

- Draco Malfoy! - ela murmurava exasperada, as bochechas tingindo-se de vermelho de vergonha e raiva quando ele lhe fazia lembrar de todo o episódio do dia anterior. Apanhava a primeira coisa que via na frente, o que no caso se tratava de seu próprio travesseiro, e jogava nele - Sai já daqui!

O travesseiro acertou em cheio a cara de Draco. Mas, ele apenas gargalhou.

- Ok, Santa Virgem das Puritanas Intocáveis, eu estou saindo... - disse, sarcástico, antes de se retirar.

Hermione andou até a porta e a bateu na cara dele, furiosa. Como ele ousava fazer piada do que tinha acontecido? Voltou até a cama, despindo o conjunto de blusa e shorts do pijama para trocar-se. O passado de Anne parecia se complicar a cada dia, mas Mione tinha certeza absoluta de uma coisa: as duas semanas seguintes que faltavam para ir para Hogwarts seriam infernais com aquele sonserino loiro, tarado, pervertido, idiota, sarcástico, psicopata, arrogante e todos os adjetivos ruins do universo, morando na sua casa.

_**Mal feito feito**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com._

**Estrela Vespertina diz: **Hey pessoal! Primeiramente mil desculpas pelo atraso... mas é que a vida aqui em Bauru está apertando, a faculdade já está ficando insana e eu com bem menos tempo para escrever. Não vou prometer não atrasar mais, mas para facilitar minha vida, eu e Charichu combinamos que agora as atualizações serão de sexta e não mais de quarta, ok?

Bom, sobre o capítulo, agora. Ele é uma junção de várias coisas, planejamentos antigos e recentes e enfim, acho que deu um bom resultado. Pode estar meio confuso, mas como é um capítulo de transição, não dá mesmo para deixar tudo explicadinho senão perde a graça, certo?

Acho legal destacar o pesadelo de Mione, muito bem planejado e escrito por Charichu. Explica bem o desespero da garota ao descobrir que a mãe pode ser uma assassina fria e uma torturada implacável. Ela fica nessa de acreditar nos aurores, que ela sabe que são pessoas de bem, ou na mãe adotiva em quem confia cegamente, com o único contra de que ela pode estar apenas defendendo a irmã de uma reputação terrível (sem colocar na conta Andrômeda, que ficou do lado de Lynda, defendendo Anne). Bom o resultado foi o pesadelo, e espero que vocês tenham gostado.

E para quem pediu mais Draco e Mione, acho que esse capítulo deu para compensar a falta de interação entre eles do capítulo passado né? E frisa bem as antagonias de Draco, ora querendo estuprá-la, ora a protegendo do caixão que machuca, ora cuidando de seus hematomas... rs

E finalmente... Lynda Bellford Granger. Rá! Se enganou quem achou que Anne era a única misteriosa. Esse capítulo deixa no ar várias coisas... quem quebrou o porta-retrato, porque as irmãs brigaram (e principalmente porque Lynda não contou sobre a briga para a filha)... sem falar na reação extremista de Edward, certo? rs Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena! Beijos!

**Charichu diz: **

naty trajano: Que bom que você lembrou da fic Bem, como essa fic é de Draco e Mione, com certeza, vai rolar algo entre eles. Agora, é claro, você tem que adicionar a esse amor inesperado, uma boa dose de dor de cabeça, ciúmes, confusão e humor! Valeu pela review!

Nah: Que bom que nos entendemos, Nah! Juro solenemente que não vou mais cometer o mesmo erro de novo Quanto o Moody falar assim da Anne, bom, acho que deve ser parte do passado da mãe que Mione ainda não descobriu, né? Ou uma interpretação equivocada de alguma ação da Anne... ou talvez, ela realmente era assim.. ou quem sabe, ela levou a fama de ser o que não é... Hipóteses é que não falta, mas só lendo os próximos capítulos para você saber qual a verdade acerca de Anne! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!

Vanessa Zabini Lupin: Eu particularmente não consigo ver muita semelhança entre Mione e Sirius, mas já que você e Estrela conseguem, então acho que deve ter alguma !rs É, parece que o pessoal só gosta de Blacks legítimos como a Bellatrix ou de ilegítimos, como o Sirius. A pobre da Andrômeda é esquecida. Mas, tudo bem. Eu pretendo corrigir um pouco esse equívoco dos outros escritores de fics na Maldição de Prometeus! Aguarde

Scooby: Acho que sua pergunta sobre o personagem já foi respondida, né? E nossa! Que ficha detalhada você fez do personagem! Só tem uma coisa que pretendo conversar contigo melhor no MSN (por favor, me lembre ou eu esqueço) E voltando ao capítulo (eu gosto de encher abobrinhas. É divertido e as pessoas acabam achando que somos inteligentes porque enchemos abrobrinhas! Ainda vou escrever um livro sobre a bela arte de encher abrobrinhas e lingüiças!), eu também adoro trabalhar com personagens pouco participativos em uma história (seja livro, fic, mangá, anime, filme, seriado, etc). Mesmo porque, TODOS os personagens que gosto (com a exceção da Carmen SanDiego) são reles protagonista mal trabalhados e que acabam morrendo ou desaparecendo no decorrer da história. ¬¬' Sobre o diário da Anne, bom, deixa Mione abrir para responder essa pergunta, né? XD E, se você gosta tanto de personagens principais entrando em história de personagens secundários, essa fic vai apresentar essa particularidade (Se não apresentar, é porque sou uma péssima escritora¬¬). Boa sorte com seus livros e muito obrigada pela review empolgada

Srta. Depp: Eu sei que já disse isso para você via scrap, mas vou repetir: fiquei emocionada quando li seu comentário. Não só porque você foi a primeira (e até então única) pessoa que após me responder que prefere H², aceita a minha insistência de ler uma fic de DHr... e gosta! Além de deixar um comentário ultra empolgado, né?? Você fez minha uma hora de propaganda e alguns minutos de insistência ter valido a pena Quanto ao seus comentários (notei que no Mal feito anterior a gente não respondeu o seu comentário), é provável que o amor surja no decorrer da fic, uma vez que o shipper é Draco e Mione. Eu só tenho dó da pobre Mione, porque amor de sonserino não é nada saudável... ou melhor, é doentio mesmo. De qualquer forma, não acho que nenhum dos dois vá deixa se apaixonar tão facilmente um por outro, quanto mais admitir. E muita confusão vai rolar! Ah se vai! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da mudança de cargo de melhor amiga de Anne para Andrômeda. Eu acho que colocar a Lílian sempre em tudo já ficou meio batido rs E quanto o fato de Sirius demonstrar algum afeto a sua filha ou de cenas mais quente entre Draco e Mione, sei que é chato ler isso da autora, mas tenho que escrever: aguarde os próximos capítulos!

Liana: Antes tudo, obrigada a VOCÊ por deixar reviews. Quanto a descomplicar sua vida, acho que isso só vai acontecer no último capítulo da fic, pois a cada capítulo pretendemos deixar os leitores mais curiosos Ah, sim! Você já tem créditos para participar da nossa pequena promoção (dá uma olhadinha no perfil de Estrela para obter mais detalhes). Estamos esperando seu personagem, ok?

Naty gualberto: OLHA SÓ QUE LINDO, GENTE! MEU BEBÊ DEIXOU UMA REVIEW!*síndrome da irmã mais velha e coruja* Pronto, me realizei como escritora! Vicei minhas duas bebêzinhas (viu, thinai ciumenta!XP) a lerem e comentarem minhas história. Com diferencial de que você escuta todos meus planos malucos para a fic, esquece e quando os vê na fic, acha maravilhoso!! Uhauhahuahuahuauh Beijos, amor e obrigada por tudo!

Joice Heineck Carrara: Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review. Quanto mostrar mais coisas sobre Harry e Rony, acho que vai ser meio complicado. Não que eles vão desaparecer da nossa fic, afinal, não acho que um namoro com um deus grego como Draco seja capaz de destruir a união do "trio ternura" (abalar, talvez, mas destruir não). Mas, essa fic encontra-se na perspectiva de Hermione Granger e enquanto seus amigos não a perdoarem, fica difícil eles aparecerem na fic. Mas, relaxa que logo as coisas vão voltar ao normal (pelo menos, em relação ao Harry, porque não acho que o Rony supera essa crise tão fácil).

Nai-Chan: MIONE NÃO É FILHA DE SIRIUS???? OO AI MEU DEUS! ESTREEEEEEEELA, SUA PORRRRCA! VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE MIONE É FILHA DE SIRIUS, O QUÊ É QUE EU VOU FAEZR AGORA DEPOIS DESSA, HEIN???? A HISTÓRIA JÁ ESTÁ TODA PROGAMANDA E VOCÊ MUDA ISSO EM CIMA DA HORA E NÃO ME AVISA! ESTREEEEEEEEEELA! XD Zueira, mana. Realmente, essa é uma hipótese a se pensar. Será que Mione é ou não é? (acho que essa frase pegou mal para a reputação de Mione, mas abafa). Preciso dizer que também gosto da forma como a Anne é mostrada. Personagem insuportavelmente inteligente, devota de magia negra, pouco falante e com tendências punks ou góticas... bem o nosso estilo, né? Se te contasse como era a Anne do projeto original, acho que você odiaria (ela lembraria bastante a Lyn). Concordo sobre sua opinião que os livros de HP são para enfocar a insuportável vida de Cinderela de Harry Potter, mas acho que ela exagerou em transformar Draco em Suichi da vida ¬¬ Para mim ele estava mais para Yuki, mas releva, né? Bom, é isso, mana. Valeu pela review! (Ah, já sei o que esperar de sua personagem: uma garota que, juntamente com um tal de Nuriko, é organizadora do primeiro fan clube de Hogwarts de Yaoi entre Draco e Harry! Uhahuahuhauuhahuauh Se você não a fizer, eu faço! XD).

†Jëh†Winchëster†: uhauhahuauhahuahuahuhauuhahuahu! Mas, realmente, Jeh, se a marca do capitulo são as novas revelações sobre Anne, os comentários devem ser a cerca disso, não? Sabe que agora eu me arrependo do nome do Capítulo? Deveria ser "revelações" e não "retorno", mas deixa para lá¬¬' Bom, ainda tem gente que duvida da paternidade do Sirius e acho que realmente é uma hipótese interessante ela ser filha do Faust! Mas, deixa as coisas rolarem e minha mente fértil resolver finalmente quem vai ser realmente o pai de Mione (mas, daria uma ótima enquête, não? Quem é o pai da Mione? Opção A: Sirius Black, Opção B: Faust Barader, Opção C: Edward Graner, Opção D: Voldemort, Opção E: Nenhuma das alternativas anteriores.). A aparição de Winchëster vai ocorrer dentro de uns três ou quatros capítulos... quero ver se você vai sacar quem é! XD Obrigada pela review empolgada e continue assim

Helô: Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado Espero que a gente consiga manter o mesmo nível e que, no final dessa fic, você vire uma fã de DHr!


	10. Capítulo 8 A Proposta

Hermione demorou um pouco mais do que o costume para se arrumar aquela manhã. Enrolou o quanto pôde no banho e depois, para se enxugar, trocar e pentear os cabelos, para dar a mãe todo o tempo do mundo para se restabelecer, afinal de contas, sabia que o assunto que pretendia tratar com ela era muito, mas muito delicado.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto com cuidado, seu perfume suave tomando conta do corredor. Olhou para os lados; a mãe devia continuar lá embaixo e a porta de Malfoy estava fechada. Encolheu os ombros e saiu do quarto, não se preocupando em encostar a própria porta. Passou pelo quarto do sonserino em silêncio, afinal de contas não o queria dando opinião no que não sabia, de novo, e então desceu as escadas.

A sala estava vazia, bem diferente da noite anterior, quando tinha ficado apinhada de bruxos, para a "felicidade" de seu pai. Mione passou direto por ela, mentalizando a cozinha. Sabia que a mãe estava lá. A porta do cômodo estava entreaberta e a garota não pensaria duas vezes em empurrá-la levemente com uma das mãos para entrar se não tivesse escutado uma voz tão familiar, tratando de um assunto tão... recente.

- ...com magia negra! Mas, ainda não sei quem as fez! Anne não comentou nada com você sobre isso? – ela podia ouvir a voz de Lupin, do outro lado da porta.

- Não, não comentou. Mas seria bem o tipo de coisa que ela faria por mim, não? - Lynda respondia. Mione pensou que devia tirar o chapéu para mãe. Ela com certeza estava se controlando muito para esconder em sua voz a tristeza e mágoa da partida de Edward.

- Talvez. Fico pensando se não seria o tipo de coisa que ELE faria... - Lupin ponderou.

Hermione não queria mais ouvir nenhuma conversa alheia naquela manhã, mas não pôde deixar de prestar atenção depois das palavras "magia negra" e a clara evidência de que estavam falando sobre sua mãe verdadeira. Tinha reconhecido de imediato a voz de Lupin e se perguntou o que ele estaria fazendo ali tão cedo... mas segundos depois chegava a conclusão de que ele devia ter ficado de guarda em sua casa. Mordiscou o lábio e decidiu não ouvir mais, empurrando a porta e entrando na cozinha.

- ...ahm ...bom dia! – desejava, olhando de Lupin para a mãe.

- Bom dia, meu amor! - Lynda cumprimentou, com um belo sorriso. Aquela realmente era uma mulher forte - Sente-se eu vou preparar seu café! - falou, enquanto se levantava da cadeira que ocupava ao lado do ex professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas, indo em direção ao fogão.

- Bom dia, Mione... - Lupin murmurou, o rosto cansado denotando alguém que não dormira a noite inteira.

- Ahm... - Hermione murmurou sem saber o que dizer. Sorria de forma amena, mas nada feliz... Não poderia falar com a mãe a respeito do pai _naquele_ momento, não com Lupin ali. Sentava-se, fitando as costas da mãe, um bocado desconfortável em iniciar uma conversa em que teria de admitir que tinha escutado o que não devia. Ninguém falou, e por algum tempo, só havia o barulho de Lynda cozinhando.

- Lyn... - Lupin começou, fitando as costas de Lynda - Dumbledore precisa de informações precisas. Tem certeza que você não sabe se foi Faust ou Anne que colocou magia negra nessa casa?

- Absoluta... - Lynda respondeu, sem desviar os olhos castanhos dos ovos que estava fritando - Mas, que eu lembre Faust era péssimo com magia negra, enquanto a Ann... - ela suspirou - Bom, ela era um gênio nessa área.

Hermione não disse nada. Para ela, era meio óbvio que Anne quem tinha colocado magia negra na casa. Na verdade, óbvio demais... e já estava em contato com o mundo bruxo tempo suficiente para não acreditar piamente naquele tipo de situação. Pigarreou brevemente, chamando atenção para si:

- ... uhm... se é que eu posso opinar... não é um pouco óbvio demais suspeitar dela só porque conhecia sobre magia negra?

- Ela não conhecia magia negra, filha... - Lynda respondeu, ainda sem se virar ou interromper o que estava fazendo - Ela NASCEU para magia negra...

- E as magias que se encontram aqui são complexas e bem inteligentes, segundo Moody! - Lupin completou, agora olhando Mione - É o perfil de Anne. Embora, o que você disse possa ser verdade. Alguém pode ter imitado o estilo dela... alguém que a conhecia muito, como o Faust... O que volta a minha primeira pergunta, Lyn. Você tem tido contato com Faust nesses últimos anos?

- Depende do quê você define como contato, Aluado... - Lynda respondeu finalmente virando-se de perfil para fitá-lo; após ver o olhar de insistência do Auror, continuou - Ele ignora minhas corujas, mas deixa sutis indiretas de que está presente...

Mione ficou em silêncio, escutando-os. Não tinha nem idéia do que pensar, já que daquilo ainda não conhecia nada. E por mais que tivesse descoberto que a mãe tinha mentido a respeito de Anne, não achava que estivesse mentindo agora. Comprimia os lábios quando Lupin fazia aquela pergunta. Tinha feito uma parecida à Andrômeda, no sentido de saber se Faust ainda estava vivo e a resposta não tinha sido boa. Mas então a mãe dizia aquilo, bagunçando completamente seus pensamentos e a obrigando interferir na conversa.

- Mas a mãe de Tonks disse ontem que... que... ele devia estar morto... ou pior do que isso! - exclamava olhando para a mãe com cara de interrogação, como quem perguntava 'porque não disse isso antes?'.

- Mas eu não podia dizer isso na frente de uma completa estranha! Ainda mais a para uma desconhecida mãe daquela berinjela ambulante e mal educada! - Lynda se justificou, com um ligeiro tom irritado na voz.

- Que sutis indiretas são essas? - Lupin perguntou na primeira oportunidade, ignorando a conversa paralela da mãe e filha.

- A maioria são presentes... - Lynda explicou, encolhendo interromper aquela discussão também - Para Mione, é claro. Começou desde o primeiro Natal que ela passou com a gente. Um presente misterioso endereçado à Mione simplesmente apareceu na árvore de Natal. Com medo que Edward suspeitasse de alguma anormalidade, eu assumi o presente como meu. E isso acontece até hoje. E o mais curioso é que os presentes que ele manda são exatamente o que Mione deseja no momento. Como no Natal passado, que ele deu um livro caríssimo de Aritimância que Mione estava babando há alguns meses...

- São presentes dele? – Hermione interrompeu a mãe de novo, alteando as sobrancelhas completamente espantada - ...mas... - parecia pasma demais para continuar a falar nos próximos segundos - ... Por que...? - perguntava a primeira pergunta óbvia que passava em sua cabeça, parecendo bastante confusa. Por que Faust daria presentes para a filha de Anne com outro homem?

- Porque ele é seu padrinho...- Lynda esclareceu, finalmente colocando a frente da filha dois saborosos ovos fritos com bacon - E ele gosta de você... ou melhor, ele te ama como um pai.

- Mas...? – ela já ia argumentar, quando as coisas encaixavam em sua cabeça - ... meu padrinho? - perguntava ainda mais abismada. Sua mãe devia ser um tanto sádica para convidar para apadrinhá-la o homem que amava. Não fazia sentido.

- Bom, em teoria... porque eu acho que na prática você é filha dele! – Lynda continuou, sentando de frente para Mione na mesa.

- Ele te confessou isso? - Lupin perguntou, intrigado.

- Não, mas Anne nunca teria tido uma filha com outro homem. Na verdade, eu duvido que ela algum dia ia querer ter uma filha. A não ser que Faust pedisse... - ela explicou, frisando o cenho de modo confuso.

Hermione sentia o estômago afundar quando a mãe dizia aquilo. Não gostava nada da idéia de não ter certeza de quem era seu pai. E conhecia tão pouco sobre Faust, que não sabia se queria que ele tivesse alguma ligação consigo.

- Mãe... isso não faz sentido algum... por que Anne me deixaria pensando que sou filha de Sirius, então?

- Não faço a mínima idéia... - respondeu Lynda, dando de ombros.

- Talvez Faust não tenha deixado-a abortar. Ele não seria capaz de matar uma criança só por causa do pai... – sugeriu Lupin.

- O que...? - ela parecia indignada - ... você acha mesmo que minha mãe tenha engravidado acidentalmente de Sirius? E que... além disso, pudesse ter pensado em... me... abortar? - parecia tonta com a idéia.

- Não sei... na época, passava mais tempo evitando que lobisomens se aliassem a Voldemort do que com Sirius. Mas é que... Anne e Sirius é um casal...

-...improvável demais para acontecer - completou Lynda, suspirando.

Hermione nem sequer tinha mexido em seu prato. Aquele tipo de coisa era que não dava para conceber. Sua vida era uma bagunça, e uma bagunça desde que tinha sido concebida. Suspirou, meneando o rosto ligeiramente pálido.

- Eu gostaria de ter certeza que Sirius era meu pai...

- É... a gente deveria ter pedido um teste de DNA...- Lynda brincou.

- Ele é seu pai, eu tenho certeza! - Lupin falou com firmeza. Mione percebeu o olhar intrigado que a mão dirigia a ele, e segundos depois, ele esclareceu - Conheço Sirius muito bem para saber quando ele fala a verdade ou não. E sobre o fato dele ser seu pai, eu tenho certeza que ele foi franco. Mas na parte de ter tido algo sério com Anne, eu não sei...

Mione encolheu os ombros, em dúvida. Era difícil manter certezas quando o mundo ruía ao seu redor. Suspirou, se limitando a ouvir a conversa agora. Apanhava o garfo e ficava remexendo na comida por um tempo, pensativa.

- Mas enfim, não adianta pensarmos nisso agora. Fora os presentes, você teve qualquer outro contato com o Faust? - inquiriu Lupin.

- Não. Tentei mandar corujas para agradecer os presentes e conversar com ele, mais não tive o menor sucesso... - Lynda respondeu num tom cansado.

- E quando foi à última vez que você o viu? - Lupin perguntou com ares de quem têm muitas outras perguntas a fazer.

- Logo um mês após a morte de Ann... - Lynda murmurou um tanto melancólica - Eu estava enlouquecida, na época. Minha irmã morta, eu com apenas vinte um anos, ainda na faculdade... um bebê para cuidar! - o olhar dela ficou meio vago, como se estivesse voltando a vivenciar aqueles momentos na memória - ...quando entrei no meu quarto para ver se Mione estava dormindo, eu o vi. Estava sentado na cama, olhando para Mione... ou pelo menos, parecendo que estava olhando. Faust estava completamente diferente da época de Hogwarts. Os cabelos na altura dos ombros, a barba por fazer... e... tinha uma faixa vendando os olhos. Eu até pensei que ele estava cego, mas tinha quase certeza que os olhos azuis dele enxergavam Mione... era tão... estranho.

Aquilo chamava a atenção da garota de novo, que erguia os olhos castanhos para Lupin, depois para a mãe. Faust não parecia estar menos do que 'enlouquecido' então, com a morte da mulher que amava... e por mais que Mione não tivesse realmente conhecido sua mãe, podia ter uma pequena noção do que ele sentia.

- Vocês... conversaram...? - perguntou baixinho. A mãe fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu tinha recebido uma visita da minha irmã sofrendo... e depois uma carta de Dumbledore dizendo que ela estava morta. Eu não vi o corpo e nem o local que ela foi enterrada. Não conseguia conceber que Ann... que minha irmã estivesse morta - ela completou, a voz fraca - Eu sei que tivemos divergências mais minha irmã era a única família que tinha...e eu nutria uma vã esperança que Faust me dissesse que tudo aquilo tinha sido mentira. Mais uma mentira...

-E ele apenas confirmou, não foi? – Hermione perguntou, ainda naquele tom de voz - Faust não disse mais nada? O que faria, para onde iria? - continuava, agora no tom melancólico emprestado da mãe, como se aquilo contagiasse. Sentia um arrepio frio correndo sua coluna. Comprimiu os lábios, esperando que a mãe respondesse. Lynda assentiu mais uma vez com a cabeça.

- Eu sentei perto dele e comecei a chorar. Então, ele me consolou... dizendo que Anne tinha feito o que tinha que fazer e que as coisas podiam ter sido piores. Eu não imaginava como as coisas poderiam ter sido piores... e perguntei isso a ele... Faust então me disse que você poderia ter morrido também...

- ... e ele não te explicou porque, não foi? – Mione perguntava depois de dar um grande suspiro - Foi embora depois... e você não o viu nunca mais?

- Explicou a maneira dele... - Lynda respondeu - Quando perguntei o que é que tinha que ser feito por Anne, ele disse que era para fazer você feliz. E ao ver que não entendi, ele apenas me pediu para esperar. Disse que Anne havia feito uma forma de você descobrir a verdade... e que seria entregue a você antes que completasse 17 anos... então... depois disso... eu nunca mais o vi.

Hermione ficou em silêncio. Sabia bem ao que a mãe estava se referindo. Ao diário da Anne. Aquele era o único caminho para a verdade e tinha chegado em suas mãos antes de seu aniversário; de uma maneira bem sinistra e caótica, era verdade... mas estava em suas mãos. Tudo o que precisava era saber como abri-lo. E apesar de todo aquele clima, sentiu uma pontada de excitação, por saber que estava perto da verdade, na trilha que Anne havia traçado. Não tinha contado sobre o diário para a mãe, e nem pretendia, não na frente de Lupin. Poderia haver pessoas demais interessadas nele e Mione não deixaria ninguém colocar as mãos nele antes que pudesse extrair cada linha que a mãe biológica tivesse escrito. E era por isso que esboçava uma reação vazia... como quem não tivesse idéia do que poderia acontecer em tão pouco tempo, para que descobrisse a verdade. Suspirou, finalmente levando a primeira garfada do desjejum aos lábios.

- Falta pouco tempo então... - Lupin murmurou para si mesmo, pensativo – mas... ele não disse o que poderia ser entregue à Mione? Um objeto? Uma penseira... um... sei lá, qualquer coisa... ?

- Não. Então, eu "agradeci" a ele por fazer à mesma coisa que Anne: dizer a explicação de tudo apenas à Mione e não a mim. Ele não respondeu nada e ficamos novamente em silêncio. Faust olhando Mione e eu o chão. Então eu... bom, veja bem, eu estava me sentido perdida e confusa e ele era a única pessoa que sabia de toda verdade. - ela explicou, os olhos castanhos idênticos aos de Hermione olhando diretamente para Lupin- Eu tinha que fazer aquela proposta, especialmente pela forma que ele olhava Mione...

- E você fez o quê? - Lupin indagou, intrigado.

- Eu o convidei a morar comigo e com Edward! - ela explicou, parecendo um tanto constrangida com a idéia - Eu diria a Edward que ele era algum parente meu e assim ele poderia acompanhar Mione crescer... Sei que existem feitiços que ajudariam a apagar e até criar uma memória nova. Ok, podia ser meio ilegal, mas a forma que o Faust encarava Mione... ou que eu achava que estava encarando, porque, como disse antes, ele estava com os olhos vendados... parecia tão carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo tão triste. Achei que essa proposta ajudaria a resgatar de novo aquele Faust feliz e brincalhão que conheci...

Quanto mais sua mãe tentava explicar como tinha sido aquele encontro, Mione menos entendia de seu 'padrinho'. Tudo bem que achava um pouco torta a idéia da mãe convidar um bruxo para morar com seu pai, mas talvez, se ele tivesse aceitado... frisou o cenho.

- ... ele não aceitou, não é? - ela perguntava, enquanto voltava apenas a mexer no prato de novo, sem levar novas garfadas à boca.

- Não... - a voz de Lynda soou grave e melancólica aos ouvidos da filha adotiva - Ele sorriu e pelo jeito do sorriso, acho que era a primeira vez que ele fazia aquilo... Mas mesmo assim, ele disse que não, que além de privá-lo ao amor, a vida o privou de criar você.

- Não... dá... pra entender! - ela exclamou frustrada depois de alguns segundos. Não que quisesse ter sido realmente criada por ele, amava os pais que a vida tinha lhe dado por acaso... mas... se Faust não tivesse sumido, poderia saber mais, muito mais, a respeito de sua própria existência. Suspirou.

- Foi exatamente o que eu disse para ele - Lynda continuou, sorrindo amarga – Faust então me pediu desculpa e se despediu. Como disse, foi a última vez que eu vi...

- Hmmm... - fez Lupin, com o semblante pensativo - E quanto a Anne?

- O quê que tem ela? - Lynda perguntou levemente desconsertada.

- Por quê é que vocês perderam contato uma com a outra? - ele perguntou.

Hermione chegou a prender a respiração. Ela achava que sabia muito bem, porque elas tinham brigado. Ficava se perguntando se deveria revelar agora que tinha escutado a 'conversa' dos pais naquela manhã, mas talvez não precisasse. Tinha ficado tão subitamente pálida, que um dos dois haveria de notar sua falta de cor, por conta daquele assunto. Mesmo assim, prestaria atenção em cada pausa sem palavras, da fala da mãe.

- Cada uma seguiu seu caminho, Aluado. Apenas isso... - Lynda respondeu, desviando o olhar de Lupin. E mais uma vez sua mão segurou o bracelete dourado, incrustado com uma gema feita de uma pedra sem graça.

- Lyn... - Lupin a chamou, gentil - Eu posso não ter sido íntimo o bastante de Anne, mas te conheço a tempo suficiente para saber quando você está ou não omitindo alguma coisa. Eu sei que se você quisesse manter contato com sua irmã, Anne teria arranjado um jeito. Por que você simplesmente aceitou que ela sumisse da sua vida?

- Eu já lhe disse: cada uma seguiu seu próprio caminho! - Lynda respondeu, áspera - Nós éramos diferentes demais e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, isso aconteceria...

Primeiro Hermione tinha ficado chocada com a declaração, do ex-professor; então, ele não conhecia Lynda por conhecer Anne, e sim o contrário. Não sabia como nem porque, mas era por isso que a mãe e ele se tratavam com tanta intimidade. No entanto, outra coisa lhe chamou ainda mais atenção; era o momento mais próximo que chegara de interrogar a mãe sobre a briga. Suspirou.

- ...só, mãe? - ela perguntou baixinho - Quer dizer...vocês se amavam, eram grudadas... é estranho que só por serem diferentes tenham se afastado tanto. Vocês... nunca... brigaram?

Lynda tinha desviado os olhos para o chão e assim os mantinha até Mione terminar sua fala. Mas não a respondeu.

- Lyn, isso teria haver com...? - mas Lupin parou. Lynda empurrara para trás a cadeira que estava e se levantava.

- Eu já disse tudo o que tinha que dizer, Aluado. – Murmurou severa, embora evitasse fitar a filha ou o lobisomen - Por favor, mande alguém ir atrás do meu marido, antes que ele faça alguma besteira! - e após dizer isso, ela saiu da cozinha. Nem Mione nem Lupin fizeram ou disseram algo de imediato, apenas ouvindo os passos ecoantes de Lynda subirem as escadas.

- É.. deve ter haver! - Lupin murmurou baixinho, após um longo suspiro.

Hermione ainda estava olhando para o caminho que a mãe tinha percorrido, um pouco pasmada. Aquela reação só tinha confirmado que sim, tinha havido uma briga de fato, embora ela nem suspeitasse o motivo, que qualquer que fosse, Lupin parecia ter conhecimento. Suspirou.

- ...com o quê, professor? - perguntava com interesse. Seu café da manhã já tinha esfriado no prato e ela não tinha mais o menor desejo por ele.

- Dois anos após entrar no Departamento de Mistérios, sua família foi atacada... - Lupin explicou com voz grave, fitando o café da manhã frio em seu prato - Anne não estava mais morando na sua antiga casa trouxa, mas Lyn e seu avô ainda estavam. - Ele... - Lupin fez um pequena pausa, acompanhada por um breve suspiro - ... morreu no ataque e ninguém sabe explicar como Lyn conseguiu escapar.

Hermione entreabriu os lábios. Então... era isso. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, deixando o garfo escorregar nos dedos e bater com estrépito na borda do prato de porcelana. O barulho a fez fechar os lábios e se endireitar na cadeira, e embora ainda não conseguisse esconder o espanto, pigarreou.

- Professor... eu... vou ver como minha mãe está... – murmurava, levantando-se. Já estava na porta da cozinha, quando se virou para Lupin de novo - fique a vontade para... ah, fique a vontade!

Lupin se levantou também e acenou positivamente, o que deu liberdade a garota de sair dali. Atravessou a sala em passos largos e subiu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus. O quarto da mãe, que ficava de frente para a escada, no final do corredor, estava fechado. Ela ia caminhando até lá, um pouco mais calma agora, e teria chegado a seu destino, se não tivesse escutado o pio inconfundível de corujas vindo de seu quarto. Parou e deu alguns passos para trás. Empoleiradas em sua escrivaninha estavam duas corujas... uma parda, grande e com um aspecto idoso e outra... o coração de Hermione disparou; a outra era branca como a neve e tinha um porte altivo e orgulhoso.

Correu diretamente para Edwiges, a respiração acelerada. A coruja estava impassível, mas mesmo assim Mione continuava feliz. Tão feliz que se preocupou primeiro em desatar o pergaminho de sua perna direita, sem nem ao menos oferecer água as duas aves. Edwiges a censurou e Mione ouviu a outra coruja piar, mas não ligou, sentando-se na cama e desenrolando rapidamente o pergaminho.

- Ah Har... – ela começava a murmurar sozinha, toda feliz, quando frisava o cenho - Gina? – exclamava num tom ligeiramente decepcionado quando percebia que aquela era a caligrafia de Gina e não de Harry, como esperava. E mesmo sem querer acabava desanimando um pouco, afinal aquilo não devia significar que o amigo voltara a falar com ela. Suspirou baixinho e começou a ler:

_Mione, _

_Como você está? Ando preocupada desde que você voltou para casa. Eu sei que você é a criatura mais ingênua e tapada da face da terra, mas duvido que o Malfoy também seja. Não, conhecendo a fama descarada desse loiro, aposto que ele tentou alguma coisa com você! Ele invadiu seu quarto? Tentou te seduzir? Ou te estuprar? Você sabe o quão criativa é minha mente, então faça um favor a si mesma e sua reputação de boa aluna, e me mande três vezes no dia corujas dizendo como você está. Ou, então, eu não asseguro os tipos de pensamentos maldosos que posso ter..._

_Eu queria está aí com você. Já elaborei seis planos de fugas, mas eles foram frustrados pelos Aurores. Droga! Por que diabos eles têm que ME vigiar? Voldemort quer o Harry e não a mim (Pobre Harry... essa frase pega tão mal para ele. Entende agora a razão para você me escrever umas seis vezes por dia, dizendo que está bem?). De qualquer forma, mamãe escondeu o pó de flu, o quê significa que devo demorar mais um pouquinho para conseguir ir aí. Se o babaca do Ronald não tivesse destruído o carro do papai (Ah, nem preciso dizer que ele está mais insuportável que o normal, né? E o coitado do Harry tem que agüentar as paranóias dele. Pobre Harry, MAIS uma frase acabando com a boa reputação dele. MIONE, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ME ESCREVA LOGO DIZENDO O QUE VOCÊ ANDA FAZENDO COM O MALFOY! EU SEI QUE ELE É GOSTOSO, MAS NÃO DEIXE AS COISAS PASSAREM DE UM SIMPLES AMASSOS, OK?). _

_Espera um pouco, me perdi e vou ter que ler o quê tinha escrito antes de abrir os "parênteses". Ah, sim! Sem o carro de papai as coisas complicam um pouco, mas eu sou irmã de Fred e Jorge, então não creio que isso vá me impedir de lhe visitar!_

_Saudades,_

_Gina_

_Ps: Estou mandando Edwiges porque o idiota do meu irmão não quis me emprestar Pitchi._

_Ps2: Me manda notícias, ok?_

Somente Gina conseguia fazê-la rir numa situação daquelas. Afinal de contas não bastava Malfoy ter entrado em sua vida e a bagunçado ao ponto que estava, os Weasley estavam furiosos com ela. Rony certamente jamais iria querer olhá-la na cara de novo e Harry... bem, Harry tinha emprestado Edwiges mas Gina não falara uma única palavra sobre ele, então deveria estar na mesma.

Enrolou o pergaminho com carinho e ficou olhando para o nada, quase esquecida da vida, quando um pio de protesto chamara sua atenção. Levantou-se depressa, abrindo uma gaveta da escrivaninha e tirando de lá frasquinhos vazios, que encheria água no banheiro, para as corujas. Era tão normal que elas viessem lhe trazer coisas, que estava preparada para essas ocasiões. Voltou ao quarto em passos lentos, para não respingar água no carpete rosado, colocando um potinho a frente de cada ave.

Imediatamente começaram a beber. Ficou olhando a espécime parda com curiosidade. Não a reconhecia, mas também não estava ali representando nenhum órgão bruxo, já que não carregava brasões consigo. Com cuidado, retirou um bilhete de sua pata, voltando à cama para lê-lo. Desenrolou o pergaminho e não reconheceu a letra.

_Mione,_

_Queria te pedir perdão pelo meu comportamento na sua casa ontem. Eu sei que peguei pesado, apesar de não achar que estava contando mentiras. Mesmo assim, pela sua reação, creio que te machuquei dizendo essas coisas, não foi? Minhas sinceras desculpas... nunca imaginei que você fosse tão apegada à imagem de sua tia..._

_Se não quiser mais falar comigo, vou entender. Mas se por outro lado quiser bater um papo numa boa, estarei sempre pronta para te atender. _

_Minha mãe está mandando beijos para você e para aquele estrupício loiro que ela chama de sobrinho... e está dizendo também, que assim que puder, aparece aí, como prometeu._

_Tomara que esteja tudo bem. Caso precise de uma mãozinha com Malfoy, é só me chamar. _

_Mais uma vez, desculpa. _

_Até mais, espero._

_Tonks_

Tinha ficado um bocado surpresa. Pela atitude de Tonks e pela coragem dela sustentar seus argumentos, embora tivesse baixado a guarda àquele ponto. Alisou o pergaminho por uns momentos, pensando se gostaria de ter aquela conversa com a Auror. No momento, achou que não. A última coisa que precisava para completar aquele dia que mal tinha começado, era alguém que a convencesse que sua mãe biológica era uma assassina e torturadora cruel. Juntou as cartas e as guardou em uma das gavetas... não estava exatamente inspirada para escrever a Gina, mentindo que estava tudo bem , nem preparada para responder a Tonks, dizendo que a perdoava. Suspirou pesadamente, puxando da mesma gaveta que colocara as cartas, o diário da mãe, que guardava ali. Alisou a lombada com carinho, então folheou as páginas irritantemente brancas. Queria tanto poder ter nelas a confirmação da inocência da mãe! Estava tão perdida em pensamentos, que não percebeu a movimentação diante da porta de seu quarto, ainda aberta, mas não podia ignorar aquela voz arrastada.

- Progresso, senhorita sabe-tudo? – perguntou Malfoy com uma voz impregnada de sarcasmo. Estava parado na soleira da porta do quarto, os braços cruzados e a expressão mais cínica do mundo estampada da cara fechou o diário com força. Virava-se rápido, olhando-o de perfil.

- Não enche, Malfoy. Me deixa sozinha, tá? - dizia num tom ríspido, mas até mesmo mais educada que de costume. Talvez estivesse deprimida demais para se sentir melhor descontando tudo nele.

- Nossa que grosseria, Granger! Seus pais não lhe deram educação não? - ele escarneceu, entrando no quarto sem cerimônia alguma, ocupando a cama ao lado dela.

Hermione levou uma mão ao rosto, completamente cansada, deslizando a mão por lá e mal acreditando na 'sorte' que tinha. Achava que preferia quando queriam se matar a cada segundo, porque uma 'conversa' com Malfoy sempre a deixava em um estado de nervos pior do que quando se via obrigada a meter a mão no meio da cara dele. Aquele sarcasmo, aquelas ironias...

- Arrghh! Malfoy! "Por favor" – ela acrescentou, embora fizesse uma careta - ... me deixe sozinha... - repetia, olhando-o logo a seu lado, sentado em SUA cama.

- Eu deixaria você sozinha Granger, se não fosse patético demais ver alguém tentando abrir um objeto de magia negra usando magia branca... - ele respondeu irônico, agora deitando na cama dela completamente folgado. Levou as mãos atrás da cabeça, numa pose relaxada, acrescentando - É inútil o que você está fazendo, sabia?

- Nada, absolutamente NADA deixava Hermione mais estressada do que algo que desafiasse sua inteligência àquele ponto, e Malfoy insinuar que sabia como abrir aquilo e ela não, a deixava possessa. Mas não diria aquilo para ele, apenas suspirou e se empertigou, embora voltasse a guardar o diário na gaveta, fechando-a com uma força desnecessária

- Para sua informação eu ainda não tentei abrir o diário efetivamente. Só vou poder fazer isso em Hogwarts, quando testar cada feitiço de uma lista enorme que preparei. Feitiços de magia branca, não negra... você, que é obviamente obcecado por isso, não entenderia mesmo... - murmurava resolvendo não olhá-lo, ou voaria em cima dele. Ele gargalhou, uma risada fria e cruel.

- Eu não sou o único obcecado por magia negra. Caso não se lembre do escândalo com os Aurores, terei o prazer de te lembrar que Anne ama tanto magia negra como eu... - ele a fitou, um sorriso de vitória nos lábios - Quem diria, hein? A mãe da Santa Virgem Grifinoriana, cheia de princípios e códigos morais, uma adoradora de artes das trevas!

Ela revirou os olhos. Não ia deixá-lo falar assim da sua mãe, na sua casa.

- Malfoy ...cala essa boca! – murmurou, virando-se para ele - Você não sabe, absolutamente do que fala. Se MINHA mãe usou magia negra na vida, tenho certeza que foram por ótimos motivos! E deve haver um jeito de abrir o diário com magia branca! Anne sabia que eu descobriria tudo sobre ela e deve ter feito alguma coisa nesse diário que só eu posso descobrir... então... sem opiniões em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito, ok?

- Oh, claro! Com certeza, Anne-adoradora-de-magia-negra, sabia que a filha que abandonou com dois anos de idade se tornaria avessa à artes das trevas... - Draco soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz - Ela era inteligente, Granger, não advinha!

- Ela pode não ser adivinha, mas para sua informação, ela sabia que eu descobriria tudo aos 14 anos de idade, como realmente aconteceu. Ela pode ter acertado quanto a isso também...

- Certo. - ele assentiu, parecendo se divertir - Então me explica, se tudo o que você fala é verdade, por que ela lhe deixou uma aletheia?

- Ahm? – ela fez uma cara de interrogação inédita, tratando-se de conhecimento em magia - O quê é uma aletheia? – perguntou antes que pudesse se controlar, para em seguida mordiscar o lábio inferior, não muito certa de que estava fazendo o correto. Acreditar numa resposta de Draco Malfoy? Draco sorriu presunçoso.

- Ah, ela deixou uma aletheia para filha que nem sabe o que é! Uhhhhh, talvez Ann não fosse tão inteligente assim! - ele zombou - Afinal, se ela fosse, por que o diário foi parar nas minhas mãos ao invés das suas? Ou vai me dizer que o nosso pacto faz parte do plano de sua mamãe?

- Ah Malfoy cala essa boca... – ela o cortou impaciente, mandando-o calar a boca pela pela segunda vez consecutiva, praticamente. Ele não só era enxerido. Era também desagradável! - ...ou melhor! Usa essa sua voz irritante para me dizer o que é uma aletheia ao invés de ficar zombando do que não sabe!

- A questão, Granger, é que EU sei... – ele começou a falar num tom baixo, olhando-a com uma cara que Hermione não gostou nem um pouco - E minha informação custa um preço. Afinal, se não cobrasse pela minha ajuda, teria caído na Grifinoria, não na Sonserina, não?

Ela quase unia as sobrancelhas de tão incrédula tinha ficado, quando ele dizia aquilo. Seus lábios se contorciam um pouco numa careta, e ela evitava olha-lo fixamente nos olhos, ainda não gostando nada do modo como ele a encarava, quando finalmente dizia:

- O quê mais você pode querer de mim? - perguntava com ironia, como se ele já tivesse feito tudo o que poderia para desgraçá-la - Fala logo, Malfoy, eu não tenho tempo pra toda essa conversa fiada e...

- Um VERDADEIRO comportamento de namorada, Granger. - ele respondeu na lata, interrompendo-a. As sobrancelhas estavam maliciosamente erguidas - Afinal, nós vamos voltar para Hogwarts em breve e ficaria muito estranho se minha namorada me tratasse cheia de grosseria, como você tem me tratado. Mulheres caem aos meus pés, Granger, e com você tem ser o mesmo. Então, aqui vai à proposta: eu te ajudo a descobrir como se abre essa aletheia e você se comporta em público como uma boa namorada, o que inclui mão dadas, abraços, beijos, amassos, cafunés...

- Há... - ela deixava um risinho incrédulo escapar quando ele resumia o que queria na primeira frase. Sua expressão antes incrédula se transformava em divertida, como se ele estivesse brincando, até voltar a se fechar, conforme ele exemplificava o que ela teria que fazer. Levantava-se da cama de repente - Nem morta Malfoy! Eu não vou deixar você encostar nem mais um dedo em mim! Quanto mais em público! ...Até parece... - dizia se afastando dele, andando pelo quarto. Apesar de negar prontamente, sabia que teria dificuldades para descobrir sozinha... mas não ia ceder aos caprichos dele, não mesmo!

- Uhum, sei... - Draco disse, nada convencido. Voltava a se sentar na cama, e Hermione podia senti-lo acompanha-la com os olhos – Aposto cem galeões que você vai mudar de opinião após a primeira semana de aulas em Hogwarts!

- Eu não vou apostar nada com você! E agora, se não for me dizer o que é uma aletheia, pode sair do quarto! - dizia ríspida, irritada por ele praticamente ler seus pensamentos.

- Claro, Granger! Eu vou sair! - ele respondeu, levantando-se da cama e se aproximando dela - Sabe por quê? Porque eu SEI que você não vai conseguir abrir o diário! - afirmou, com a mais absoluta certeza naquela voz irritante - E VOCÊ vai me procurar para dizer que aceita minha proposta... – prosseguiu naquele tom. Hermione alçou os olhos até os dele e arrepiou ao ver que aqueles olhos cinza brilhavam a medida que ele aproximava o seu rosto pálido do seu - E aí, Granger... - ele sorriu, cínico - Você será o brinquedinho mais divertido que eu terei em toda minha vida.

- Pode ficar esperando, Malfoy... – ela respondeu séria, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Tomava o cuidado de ficar numa distância segura, afinal de contas não sabia mais que tipo de idéia cabeçuda ele poderia ter. Ele sorria uma última vez, como quem estava se divertindo e então começava a se afastar em direção a porta, completamente confiante. Ela deixou que ele fosse e tão logo tinha saído do quarto ai até a porta e a batia com força

- Irritante! - dizia revoltada, respirando fundo.

_**Mal feito feito**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com._

**Charichu diz: **Saudações, pessoal! Antes de tudo, lamentamos muito a demora em atualizar a fan fic. Como já explicamos na coruja, aconteceram uns probleminhas que acarretaram em uma perda temporária de inspiração na Estrela. E você sabe que, sem ela, fica complicado para um reles pokemon como eu brilhar, né?''' Esse capítulo nunca teria saído tão bom, se ela não tivesse usado seu dom e melhorado bastante o nosso jogo

Desculpas a parte, vamos falar um pouco sobre "A Proposta". Assim como o anterior, ele é também uma transição... seu objetivo é introduzir algumas coisas a cerca do passado misterioso das irmãs Bellford e deixarem vocês com mais água na boa. É, eu sei, somos escritoras cruéis'

O mais interessante em todo o capítulo, em minha opinião, são três personagens: Lyn, Lupin e Tonks. A primeira está se saindo tão misteriosa quanto à irmã, não é? E, eu me divirto muuuuuuuuuuuuito fazendo a Lynda. Sei que ela está saindo uma verdadeira irmã mais velha da Mione do que uma mãe propriamente dito, um problema, talvez, oriundo do fato de não ter um filho...¬¬' Mas, de qualquer forma, acho que Lyn não está tão ruim assim. E, melhor parar por aqui, antes que estrague alguma surpresa dos futuros capítulos. Prometo que discorro sobre a Lynda melhor mais na frente

Quanto ao Lupin, ele parece ter ganhando uma grande popularidade bancando o "paizão", né? Estrela simplesmente baba nessa atitude dele, enquanto eu, simplesmente, o acho careta demais. De fato, nunca dei muita atenção ao Lupin, até no dia em que minha mãe resolver ler os cincos livros de Harry Potter já lançados (na época, só tinha esses) e me confessou que o ex professor de Artes das Trevas era seu personagem favorito. Quando indaguei o motivo, ela disse que "ele tem tudo para ser uma pessoa amarga e azeda, mas, ainda assim, é bondoso e amigo". Beeeeem, sinceramente prefiro pessoas amargas e azedas, como o Snape, mas como minha é mente fértil ao extremo, achei interessante trabalhar com um personagem assim... alguém que tem tudo para ser ácido, mas conseguiu manter sua essência bondosa intocável. Não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso com o Lupin nessa fic, mas pretendo tentar depois de Hermione Granger e a Maldição de Prometeus...

Sobre Tonks... nunca pensei que uma personagem que gostasse tanto pudesse dá tanto trabalho! SÉRIO, sei que já reclamei isso em algum capítulo anterior, mas Ninfandora está me saindo um trabalho infernal! Como ela reagiria a essas situações todas? Será que estou fazendo-a bem? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, se tiver algum fã da Ninfa aí lendo, comente ok? Ajudem essa escritora paranóica que aspira em chegar a perfeição ...¬¬'

Bom, acho que isso é tudo. Ah sim! Jeh seu personagem deve aparecer no próximo capítulo e Srta. Depp... você sabe que pode contar conosco para o quê der e vier, né? Estamos torcendo por você e esperamos que, assim como conseguimos superar nossos obstáculos, você supere o seu!

**Estrela Vespertina diz:**

Sam: Hey, babe! rs É… nós somos cheias de mistérios. Pra que atulhar o pobre do Harry de mais problemas quando temos outros personagens em potencial para fazer isso? Uhm... acho que a Bart adora fazer minha pobre Mione sofrer! rs Você um dia descobre qual dos pais adotivos de Mione é bruxo... mas Bichento é um gato-bruxo, então espero ter respondido suas indagações! Hauhauhaahuahahuahuahahuahuahuahuahuauha. Nada de misturebas amor... nada de misturebas! rs ... Mas que bom que está gostando. Eu e a Bart fazemos o que podemos! E... hahahahaahhaahhaha seu primeiro personagem nem apareceu e nos termos que você pediu, demora um bocado a aparecer) e já está pensando no segundo? rs Tsc... Enfim. Espero que goste desse capítulo. Tem finalmente, um pouquinho de revelações. Beeeeeeeeeijo, meu lindo.

Vanessa Zabini Lupin: hauhauhuahuhuahuahahuauhaa gostou, né? Rá! Adoro vocês, fãs de Dracos Rules! Que bom que gostou. Isso significa que vai continuar gostando, porque ele está cada vez mais rules! Beijos.

Naty Trajano: Adooooooooro reações de surpresa! rs Leia e verá, minha cara! Você vai gostar, vai gostar. Desculpe pela demora, mas nós tardamos mas não falhamos! Beijão!

Monalisa Mayfair: Pois é como eu digo. Charichu adoooora fazer a Mione sofrer! (jogando toda culpa em cima da parceira na cara dura! Hauhauhahahauahuahuhauhauhauauh). Mas pelo menos, da esse ar de suspense na fic né? Sei que não é legal ficar esperando pra saber das coisas mas isso garante que vão continuar a nos ler... e no mais, não era para demorar tanto quanto estamos demorando, mas eu espero que seja só uma fase e que logo estejamos postando com mais regularidade. Sua idéia pra Draco quase estuprar Mione é válida! rs Mas como a fic é centrada nos pensamentos da Mi e não nos do Draco, nunca vamos saber no que ele estava pensando, a menos que ele conte! rs Beijão.

Nah: Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Espero que goste ainda mais desse, já que finalmente, estamos soltando as primeiras explicações. Continue nos acompanhando! Obrigada pela review e beijo!

Maah: Hey! Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E quanto a promoção... bom, pessoas que mandaram mais de 5 tem o direito a um personagem. Se tiver alguma dúvida dá uma olhadinha no meu perfil, que está tudo explicadinho. Beijos!

Liana: Ahhhh mas que delícia ler que tanta gente gostou do capítulo que eu nem achei que faria tanto sucesso. Como disse no mal feito anterior, ele é de transição, então acabava sendo um pouco trabalhoso de escrever e nem tão instigante de ler... mas que bom que a reação do público e a sua, claro, foram positivas! rs Quanto Draco e Mione... bom, agora eles vão aparecer juntos mais vezes... mas as cenas exatamente românticas ainda demoram um bocado. Mas pelo menos é divertido! Agora... um milhão e meio de desculpas pela demora... mas bom, Charichu mandou os e-mails avisando (você recebeu, se mandou um mail para ser alertada quando a fic fosse atualizada!) e realmente não era exagero. A situação está tensa e a gente faz o que pode. Só espero que o resultado tenha valido a pena. Vou me esforçar para não demorar tanto assim, na próxima atualização. rs Beeeeeeijo!

Naty Gualberto: Como diria o Sam... vocês que são brancas que se entendam! (Falando a respeito das suas conversas paralelas com a Charichu! rs). Quanto ao capítulo... bom, que ótimo que gostou! O nosso Draco é realmente foda, graças a Charichu! rs Beijo!

Laura: Ixi... pelo jeito te matamos mais um pouquinho pela demora né? rs Desculpa! Mas aí está. E espero que goste ainda mais desse capítulo do que dos anteriores. Beijão.

JayKay-chan: hahahahahahahaha acho que não vai ler isso aqui mesmo mas... pelo menos, valeu por ao menos vir ver o que era. u.u' Beijo.

Rabicho-Suellen Ramos: Olá! Que bom que está gostando. Bom... quanto a Draco a última cena era para ser mais sarcástica do que bem humorada mesmo. Já os erros... bom, Mione não estava vendo Rony e sim apenas olhando para o quarto dele. Já na discução... uhm... acho que você confundiu Lynda com Anne... e acho que Lynda até se meteu sim, para defender a irmã. Mas mesmo assim obrigada pelos toques... as vezes não estamos deixando as coisas tão claras quanto deveriam estar. Continue nos acompanhando e mandando críticas... e reviews, claro! rs Beijo.

Vick Weasley: Nhaaaaaa que linda! Vick, sei que estou em débito com Halellujah mas a vida está uma correria! O primeiro tempinho que tiver eu passo lá pra conferir o capítulo. Que agonia, está acabando... e eu adoro tanto! rs Mas... indo para a fic... rs Que bom que está adorando (e obrigada pela propaganda!). Na história ela ainda está num dilema sobre quem é o pai dela... mas... Sirius. Ai ai... adoro esse personagem. E Lupin ficou realmente fofo de papai né? Também adoro aquela cena. O diário... bom, vai demorar um pouco para ela abri-lo, mas nada demais. E o capítulo com certeza vai compensar. Que ótimo que esta gostando das cenas DHr! rs ... a cena do estupro foi mesmo muito Malfoy... mas ele tem que pegar leve por uns tempos... pelo menos. E estou super feliz que tenha achado Mione super caracterizada! Faço o que posso para ser fiel à ela sem ficar imitando JK! Mas fiquei feliz mesmo é de estar errada a respeito de Rony (se bem que aquela explosão na Toca foi escrita de última hora. Originalmente ele apenas ficaria apático. U.u). E sim, vão rolar mais algumas coisas entre eles, agora no começo, em que ela ainda é apaixonada por ele. Nós não atualizamos logo... mas espero que a espera tenha valido a pena! rs A.D.O. sua review. Beijos, linda.

†Jëh†Winchëster†: hauhahahauahahahuahuahuahuhauahuaa já disse que adoro reviews empolgadas né? Ai que lindo! Que maravilhoso que esteja amando o Draco. Mais uma vez, todos os créditos pra Charichu, que o caracteriza tão bem... hauhahahauhuahuaha e a cena da Mione, nas suas palavras dando uma de 'aff você não sabe mais do que eu' também é ótima! Eu adoro. rs Mione xingando Draco mentalmente é uma comédia também... rs eu adoro! E finalmente... adoro fãs que fazem teorias! Continua acompanhando e veremos se está certa! rs Aguarde que seu personagem está por vir. Beijão!

Nai-Chan: hauhauhahauhahauhahah Lynda é meio pancada né? rs As vezes fico pensando que Mione é mais mãe dela do que o contrário! Hauhauhauuahhuauahuha mas que bom que gostou... e que compreedeu o pobre do Edward. Acho que é a primeira. rs Draco é 'fofo' quando quer, né? Ai, ai... continue nos acompanhando! Beijoooo!

Srta. Depp: Hey! Que bom que gostou do pesadelo! É uma das minhas cenas preferidas. E a interação entre Draco e Mione até que foi bastante coisa, perto do que tem acontecido com eles. Mas... você tem razão: o que seria de uma fic sem leitores impacientes? Só espero que tenha paciência quanto aos nossos atrasos. Estamos tentando nos adequar. Espero que consigamos. Desculpe... mas eu espero que o capítulo valha a espera! Beijão.

Ilyas: Meu Deus! rs Primeiramente meus parabéns pela empolgação de comentar em cada capitulozinho. É importante, para sabermos exatamente o que achou em cada um. E que bom que gostou do resultado geral! Mas comentando individualmente...quase todo mundo gosto da cena do estupro e acha que deveríamos tê-la continuado. E a culpa é minha de Mione ainda ser uma Santa Virgem. rs Achei que se Draco fosse até o fim, Mione nunca mais olharia na cara dele sem sentir nojo, então inviabilizaria o romance todo. Enfim... Mas que ótimo que curtiu Rony esquentadinho e Gina também. Adooooro esses dois. Mas enfim... as revelações vão aparecendo aos poucos mesmo... e já começamos. Sei que demoramos pra postar, mas espero que goste do resultado. Mais uma vez, parabéns pelo entusiamo (você não sabe como isso empolga!) e obrigada pelas OITO reviews! Beijo grande!

Claudia Malfoy: Olá! Que bom que gostou. Demoramos um pouquinho pra postar, mas aqui está. Espero que goste do resultado. Beijos!


	11. Capítulo 9 Aura Negra

- Há sete anos atrás, senhoras e senhores, Hogwarts era um inferno! Duas criaturas endiabradas, conhecidas como Fred e Jorge Weasley, perambulavam a soltas pelos corredores da nossa magnífica escola, causando o caos e o terror à todos os estudantes! - a voz do monitor-chefe grifinoriano Leopold Watson, ecoava cheia de emoção, enquanto ele se levantava, fitando o rosto de cada colega - Sim, tempo terríveis eram aqueles, em que nenhum estudante estava seguro! Eles aprontavam, aprontavam, aprontavam e quando finalmente pensávamos que estaríamos em paz, eles aprontavam de novo! Mas, houve um homem que se rebelou contra o poder maligno dos gêmeos, senhores! Sim, um homem que embora tivesse o mesmo sangue daqueles capetas, era como um anjo para nós! Somente Percy Weasley tinha a fibra e a coragem necessárias para lidar com os "Gêmeos Weasley"! - ele continuava, comovido, e Mione tinha que concordar que ele sabia como transformar um assunto banal, como a nova lista de objetos proibidos em Hogwarts, parecer uma verdadeira batalha - E hoje, quando finalmente pensávamos que estaríamos livres daquela ameaça, a tragédia veio à tona: eles criaram uma loja, senhoras e senhores! Uma loja cheia de produtos perigosos que vão colocar em risco a vida das pobres criaturas ingênuas que os comprarem. Sim, nossos calourinhos agora são ludibriados e...

- O quê esse dramático desmiolado quer dizer, pessoal... - a voz sarcástica de Victor Hyuuga, monitor-chefe da Corvinal se sobrepôs, chamando a atenção dos demais - ...é que 98 dos produtos da _Gemialidades Weasley_, foram proibidos em Hogwarts.

Hermione estava apenas com meia atenção no discurso dos monitores-chefes. Primeiro porque desde que fora nomeada monitora, os discursos começavam falando dos gêmeos Weasley, então, já conhecia aquilo de cór e salteado... segundo porque, em sua cabeça, tinha coisas bem mais graves e dramáticas do que as estripulias de Fred e Jorge. As duas últimas semanas de férias tinham sido as piores de sua vida, contrastando violentamente com aquelas em que tinha passado na Toca, logo no começo de julho. E para variar, não só a destruição de suas férias perfeitas como o feito de transformar sua vida em um inferno naquelas duas últimas semanas era culpa única e exclusiva de Draco Malfoy. O mesmo garoto que estava sentado agora a seu lado e de quem tinha que fingir gostar. Gostar não... amar... afinal, ele era seu namorado. Um namorado arrogante, idiota e imbecil, que a tinha privado da companhia dos amigos, do amor de Rony, das lembranças de sua tia Andrômeda e finalmente, sobre o conhecimento de uma Aletheia. Desde que tinha negado fazer outro trato com Draco em troca de informações, ele não só não dizia mais nem uma única palavra sobre o diário como tinha feito questão de ocupar toda atenção de Andrômeda, quando ela fora visitá-lo, como tinha prometido, não permitindo que Mione fizesse uma única pergunta a respeito de Anne.

Tinham sido as duas semanas mais negras de toda sua vida... e desde então ela passava o tempo enumerando as coisas imperdoáveis que Malfoy tinha feito, só para ter o prazer de imaginar um modo dele lhe pagar cada desfeita. Era justamente o que estava fazendo, imaginando-o como uma doninha amedrontada e encolhida, enquanto ela atiçava Bichento para cima dele e ria, quando a metade de seu cérebro que ainda prestava atenção no que se passava na cabine captou uma quebra na monotonia do discurso do monitor-chefe da Grifinória. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, a notícia de que 98 dos produtos da _Gemialidades Weasley_ estavam proibidos em Horgwarts, surtindo algum efeito nela. Seria quase capaz de imaginar a reação de Rony ao saber, se o ruivo estivesse ali. Mas ele tinha faltado à reunião, sob pretexto de não estar se sentido bem. Ela tinha certeza que ele tinha comido vomitilhas ou qualquer artigo ainda mais perigoso produzido pelos gêmeos, só para evitá-la, o que era só mais um fator para ela desejar uma morte lenta e dolorosa à Malfoy.

- "Dramático desmiolado"...? - murmurou Leopold, cabisbaixo.

- Outra coisa. Creio que já seja de conhecimento geral o retorno de Você-Sabe-Quem... - Victor continuou sem dar a menor atenção ao colega grifinoriano. A menção ao Lord das Trevas fez alguns monitores remexerem na suas cadeiras. - Por isso, o Diretor Dumbledore não só reforçou as medidas de segurança mágica do castelo, como também pediu para que nós, monitores e monitores-chefes, trabalhássemos com mais afinco, a fim de impedir a entrada de qualquer item mágico que possa por em risco a vida dos estudantes...

- Qualquer objeto dito como "perigoso" será bloqueado, mesmo que esteja com um monitor com fama de politicamente correto? - perguntou Draco em um lapso. Estava quase dormindo, como, aliás, sempre fazia nas reuniões dos monitores, mas ao que parecia, assim como Hermione mantinha metade dos pensamentos atentos às falas. A garota, por sua vez, se remexeu de forma inquieta, mas discreta. Se pudesse o faria enfiar um dos punhos pela goela.

- É realmente um milagre presenciar você participando de uma reunião, Malfoy! Parece que a "mudança" noticiada pelos jornais era verdadeira, não? - Victor respondeu sarcástico, o que fez todos os outros monitores se entreolharem, como se estivessem esperando justamente por aquele momento da reunião. Hermione já podia imaginar, a escola toda comentando o ocorrido, depois que Padma Patil, monitora da Corvinal, contasse tudo à irmã.

- O amor muda as pessoas... – Draco mentiu convincentemente. Se fosse outra pessoa Hermione tinha certeza que Malfoy daria uma de suas respostas malcriadas. Mas Victor, além de monitor-chefe, era o capitão do Clube dos Duelos... e Mione sabia bem que Draco escolhia bem quando e com quem devia medir forças.

- Concordo! - assentiu Leopold, meneando positivamente a cabeça, como se o fato de amor mudar as pessoas fosse um dos quesitos a serem discutidos na reunião. – Eu também mudei no meu terceiro ano, quando me apaixonei por...

- Leopold, seus problemas amorosos não nos interessa! - cortou Victor mais uma vez, olhando carrancudo o grifinoriano. Era incrível como, apesar de viver censurando Leopold e terem personalidades completamente opostas, os dois fossem grandes amigos - Mas, então, Malfoy, já que resolveu participar da reunião, por acaso sabe de algum monitor violando as regras?

- Não... curiosidade, apenas! Nunca se sabe, não é? A propósito, quem vai revistar os materiais dos alunos para ver se eles estão ou não portando objetos perigosos? Nós? – Draco continuou com um brilho maligno no olhar.

Hermione definitivamente o mataria, quando tivesse a oportunidade! Aquelas pessoas todas a olhando pelo canto dos olhos enquanto Malfoy a usava de justificativa por seu comentário completamente dispensável na reunião era a morte! Mas era incrível como conseguia manter a expressão compenetrada, mesmo que Ernesto MacMilan e Ana Abbott, companheiros de outrora, a olhassem como se esperassem ver nela alguma reação que contradissesse tudo aquilo. Ficava apenas imóvel, embora o estômago desse algumas voltas. E se fosse pega com aquele diário? Já estava pensando no que fazer, quando Draco realmente fazia uma pergunta pertinente. Virou-se automaticamente para os monitores-chefes, ansiosa pela resposta.

- Não sei... somos nós? – Leopold perguntou para Victor antes que pudesse se conter, deixando evidente que ele não lera todo o "Manual para Monitores-Chefes".

- Sua mera existência é uma vergonha para Grifinória... - Victor criticou, lançando um olhar frio ao grifinoriano. E ignorando um "Por que diz isso, Victor?" do garoto, voltou-se para Draco - ...nós iremos apenas fiscalizar as cabines durante o percurso à Escola. E quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, as malas e os alunos serão revistado por funcionários competentes...

Hermione teve que conter um suspiro aliviado. Na maioria das vezes 'funcionários competentes' significavam Filch e madame Norra, e eles nunca tinham sido um obstáculo realmente grande para a garota. O diário parecia ser inofensivo e Draco com certeza só reconhecia a natureza obscura dele, por entender de magia negra. Apenas isso. Recostou-se mais confortavelmente no banco, pronta para voltar fingir que estava prestando atenção na discussão entre Victor e Leopold.

- E desde quando Filch virou funcionário competente? - Draco perguntou arrogante, acompanhando de um coro de risadas, comprovando a impopularidade de Filch.

- Não será Filch que fiscalizará os pertences em Hogwarts, mas sim o novo professor encarregado de ministrar aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas... - Victor retificou, os olhos azuis analisando Draco com interesse. Conhecendo a fama de inteligente que o corvinal tinha e a discrição do tamanho de um elefante que Draco estava demonstrando, com certeza Victor estava suspeitando de algo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! - Draco exclamou, extremamente feliz - Sem problemas, então...

- Novo professor de defesa contra artes das trevas! - Hermione repetiu como só tivesse se dado conta do fato agora, embora Harry já tivesse mencionado sobre ele durante as férias na TOCA. Pelo o que o amigo tinha dito, era um antigo professor de Hogwarts que teve sua aposentadoria interrompida. Mas, dentre todos os cinco professores que já tivera, apenas um era um ótimo profissional. Seria esse professor da altura de Lupin? Suspirou - Por acaso, seria o professor Slughorn, não? - perguntava, embora olhasse de relance para Draco. Pela cara de felicidade que ele fazia só podia supor que não era apenas pelo fato do professor Slughorn ser um antigo diretor da Sonserina.

- Não. O Novo Professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas será Severo Snape... - Victor retificou e imediatamente houve um coro de lamuria e resmungos entres os presentes, com exceção de Pansy Parkinson e Malfoy que pareciam satisfeitos com a notícia. Hermione, por outro lado, escancarou os lábios, surpresa (ou apavorada) demais para falar. Snape, professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas? Estava mais do que óbvio que ele suspeitaria do SEU diário. Se Draco sabia o que era uma Aletheia, ele certamente também saberia. E esse tal de professor Slughorn que Dumbledore contratara graças a Harry? Ocuparia o antigo cargo de Snape?

- Como disse antes, "sem problemas"... - Draco falou, dessa vez, virando para Mione, com um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Ela suspirou derrotada, resolvendo não dar atenção à provocação de Draco ou teriam que discutir na frente de todos ali.

- Mais alguma pergunta...? - indagou Leopold mais para cumprir seu papel na reunião do que alguém que tivesse realmente interesse em responder coisa alguma. Não depois de saber que seu professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas seria Severo Snape.

- Ou alguém que queira denunciar outra pessoa? - Victor acrescentou sarcástico, olhando de relance para Draco.

Hermione permaneceu calada, estraçalhando Draco de todas as maneiras possíveis, em pensamento. Queria que aquela reunião acabasse logo para que drenasse toda aquela frustração, descontando tudo nele. Isto é... se encontrassem uma cabine vazia, quando saíssem dali. Para piorar, Hyuuga agora a olhava sério, como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos, e ela tinha que fingir que não estava entendendo o porquê.

- Se não há nenhum monitor com fama de politicamente correto portando um objeto de magia negra... – Hyuuga prosseguiu, deixando de olhar para Mione e só então se dirigindo a todos – ...e ninguém tem mais nada a dizer, nossa reunião está encerrada.

- ...vamos sair daqui... – Hermione sussurrou para Draco, num tom mais desanimado do que ameaçador, levantando-se ao som de um "Não esqueçam os horários de suas rondas!" de Leopold.

Draco se levantou, aparentemente não se preocupando em esconder sua satisfação, embora parecesse surpreso de repente. Hermione sentiu-se imediatamente confusa. Não deveria tê-lo chamado para sair dali? De qualquer maneira ele parecia bastante inclinado em acompanhá-la, estendendo uma mão que ela normalmente hesitaria em aceitar. Mas Draco teoricamente era seu namorado e era só acharem uma cabine e tudo se resolveria. O que ela teria feito com prazer, se a dois passos da porta, uma mão feminina não os tivesse impedido de continuar:

- Draco, podemos conversar?- Hermione automaticamente se virou. Aquela voz... Estava até mesmo surpresa que tivesse demorado tanto para se manifestar. E estava tão frustrada da vida, que não pensou duas vezes ao falar:

- Parkinson? – Perguntava em um tom ligeiramente presunçoso. Não fazia seu estilo, era claro... mas descontar em alguém talvez a deixasse menos tensa. Além do que tinha a proteção de seu relacionamento com Draco para justificar suas ações.

- Hmmmm... - Draco fez, olhando de Pansy para Mione e desta para sonserina novamente - Não vai dar agora. Mione... não está muito disposta no momento. E eu não quero deixá-la sozinha – Murmurou. Tinha sido bastante rápido até. E habilidoso (como sempre) nas respostas, embora Mione tivesse notado uma hesitação mínima da parte dele ao tratá-la pelo apelido. Devia ser intimidade demais.

- Então, vai ser assim agora? – Pansy perguntou em um tom meio choroso – Está namorando a Granger de verdade? Você vai mesmo se deixar misturar? Vai... vai ser um... um deles?

Habitualmente Hermione riria da situação. Não era segredo nenhum que Parkinson vivia lambendo o chão por onde Malfoy pisava, mas ouvi-la falar daquele jeito choroso era inédito. Fazer a buldogue sonserina chorar realmente aliviaria suas tensões. Apertou a mão de Draco firmemente na sua, suspirando longamente:

- É, parece que vai! Você perdeu, Parkinson... agora nos deixe em paz, por favor... - Murmurava, adiantando-se na resposta antes que Draco dissesse algo. Apertava a mão dele na sua suspirando longamente, para em seguida completar o resto do caminho que os separava da porta, arrastando Draco consigo.

Malfoy parecia visivelmente surpreso, mas Mione não se deteve. Não estava se sentindo realmente melhor, mas sua áurea de fúria era bastante útil para abrir caminho. E ai de Draco se reclamasse ou ela terminaria a sessão descarrego, descontando tudo nele, na frente da escola toda. Além do que, tinha a idéia fixa de que tinha prestado um favor a ele (embora ele não merecesse) o livrando daquela conversa com a ex.

Diante da falta de reação do namorado, continuou arrastando-o pelo corredor afora por uma das mãos, de cara feia, ignorando todo mundo que os olhasse com curiosidade. E Hermione tinha certeza que o trem todo os tinha observado, porque eles tiveram que atravessar vagão por vagão, para achar uma cabine vaga apenas no último. Abria a porta da cabine com um pouquinho mais de força do que precisava, soltando enfim a mão dele e se largando em um dos bancos, os braços cruzados, expressão fechada, olhando pela janela a paisagem lá fora, que passava correndo na velocidade do trem.

Era como se Draco não estivesse ali. Ela apenas fitava a paisagem lá fora, sem parecer, no entanto acompanhá-la, os olhos meramente vidrados ali. Estava frustrada, irritada, estressada e cansada. Mas dentre todas as coisas, estava com saudades dos amigos... Estava com um problemão nas mãos, e ineditamente se via na posição de não saber o que fazer, nenhuma idéiazinha. Daria a varinha por uma das extravagâncias de Rony que a pudessem tirar daquela situação. Estava pensando justamente nele... e como ele se prontificaria em ajudar, embora a recriminasse mil vezes antes por ela, justo ela, estar tentando entrar com um artefato proibido no colégio.

- Alguém já disse que você fica assustadora como um trasgo de TPM quando está nervosa? – ela ouviu ao longe. Era a voz de Draco, trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

Desviou lentamente os olhos castanhos da vidraça, pousando-os nele. Não havia ironia nem sarcasmo em sua voz, o que tornava tudo bastante estranho. De qualquer maneira, teria achado a frase engraçada, mesmo vinda dele, em qualquer outra ocasião... mas não era o caso. Suspirou:

- Isso foi o que chegou mais perto de um elogio, vindo de você... -murmurou, voltando a olhar pela janela.

- Por favor... - ele prosseguiu, o irritante tom divertido voltando a sua voz - Eu não sou tão asno para elogiar uma mulher a comparando com um trasgo de TPM. Ou estaria encalhado pelo resto da vida como o Wes... - ele se conteve, não completando a frase, o que fazia com que ela desviasse o olhar da janela de novo, como se o desafiasse a completar a sentença - ...bom, como um certos caras tapados por aí.

- Ahm... – murmurou sem dar muita atenção. Ter Draco contando vantagem depois de tudo o que tinha aprontado com ela era a última coisa que queria. Escorregou uns centimetrozinhos pelo assento do banco, completamente deprimida. Era como se todo aquele ar possesso tivesse sumido e dado lugar àquele peso no coração. Seria segunda viagem sozinha no Expresso de Hogwarts desde que fizera amizade com Harry e Ron, descontando claro, o modo desastrado como tinham se conhecido no primeiro ano - Que bom pra você então, Malfoy...

- Claro que é bom, Granger. Beijos, amassos, sexo... – Draco começou, fechando os olhos com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, o que para o terror de Hermione a fazia pensar que ele estava se deliciando com suas próprias memórias pervertidas com Parkinson - Você deveria experimentar, sabe, Granger? Afinal, você só deu três beijos em 17 anos de sua existência. E ainda com um babaca como o Krum que não sabe agradar verdadeiramente uma mulher! Não é a toa que você anda tão estressada! - ele comentou, sarcástico, fitado-a.

Hermione não queria, mas não tinha como não enrubescer diante daquela enumeração no mínimo íntima que ele fazia, sem falar na ousadia em pensar que entendia alguma coisa de sua vida amorosa. Mas não ia deixar por menos, não para ele:

- Me poupe das suas conclusões idiotas Malfoy. Você não entende absolutamente nada de nada, nem de mulheres, que é o que julga ser melhor...

- Não sei sobre mulheres, é? - Draco falou calmamente, os olhos cinza se estreitando de maldade - Então, Granger, o quê acha de tirar essa história a limpo? De... experimentar...? – falava, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava e procurava se sentar ao lado dela.

Aquilo sim, tinha sido a gota que faltava. Ela se levantava de pronto, a mão caçando habilmente varinha de dentro das vestes, para em seguida girar, apontando para o peito dele.

- Fale isso de novo Malfoy e vai ter que faltar ao primeiro banquete por estar na ala hospitalar! Eu não sou como essas garotas que você está acostumado! Eu não sou como a Parkinson e não vou admitir que fale comigo nesses termos!

- Você pode até amar o Weasley e estar acostumada com a personalidade perfeita do Potter. Mas EU tenho algo que eles não possuem: beleza física e charme incondicional. E EU sei que você me acha bonito, Granger... Um traste imprestável, mas um completo pedaço de mau caminho... - ele murmurou, toda a cautela que parecia estar tendo diante do stress dela indo embora. Parecia até mesmo achar graça naquilo tudo, o que a deixava ainda mais possessa. Levantou-se devagar, a varinha dela roçando o tecido da veste na altura do peito dele, já que a cabine era estreita. Ele abaixava o olhar para a varinha e de modo quase casual a desviava para o lado, desfazendo a mira da garota.

Hermione parecia não estar acreditando no que ouvia. Estava tão pasma com a ousadia e a falta de modéstia do sonserino, que a mão acabava perdendo a firmeza e permitindo que ele desviasse sua varinha. Ela definitivamente não entendia como alguém como Malfoy podia ser tão bonito e... sensual. Piscou os olhos repetidas vezes ao pensar no último adjetivo, se forçando a voltar a realidade e dizer algo:

- Isso não faz absolutamente nenhuma diferença para mim. Você pode ser lindo... mas isso não é motivo para que eu me sinta lisonjeada em me agarrar com alguém tão desprezível como você! - devolvia, ficando rubra em seguida, sem conseguir definir se era por raiva ou timidez. Ela tinha dito que o achava lindo?

- Claro que não iria ficar lisonjeada só em me agarrar! - ele falava baixinho, a voz sem o menor sarcasmo ou ironia, embora sorrisse. Provavelmente não tinha deixado escapar que ela o achava "lindo" - Eu conheço você, Granger. Muito mais do que o Potter ou qualquer outro Weasley. Eu sei melhor do que ninguém que você não é como as demais garotas que já peguei... Você é a Santa Virgem, pura e ingênua. – o sorriso se intensificou - Mas, ainda assim é uma mulher, Granger. Uma bela mulher cheia de moral e honra, mas ainda assim com desejos e libido... – sussurrava, precisando de menos que um passo para se aproximar perigosamente dela - E eu sei como satisfazer seus desejos e libidos. Melhor do que qualquer outro homem, diga-se de passagem... - finalizava, unindo seus lábios. Uma mão ia imediatamente à nuca, impedindo-a de se afastar, enquanto a outra a envolvia prontamente pela cintura.

Hermione mal podia acreditar que ele estava lhe roubando um beijo. De novo. Mas esse... esse era diferente de todos os outros poucos que ele tinha lhe roubado. Naqueles Draco tinha usado força e violência. Mas neste... neste havia doçura e... carinho? Não que não tivesse tentado resistir no começo, como sempre, os punhos batendo contra ele... mas era então que ele afrouxava o abraço, a mão que estava em sua nuca escorregando para seu rosto... sentia aquele toque diferente. Ele não estava obrigando-a, poderia se afastar se quisesse. Mas... ele beijava tão bem... e seus lábios eram tão macios... Suspirou baixinho, fechando os olhos devagar, sentindo um calor que não conhecia invadir o corpo. Draco era um patife imprestável, mas sabia beijar como nenhum outro garoto a tinha beijado. E como se lesse isso em sua mente, Malfoy intensificava o beijo, fazendo-a parar de pensar. A mão da varinha não oferecia mais resistência e a mão livre até mesmo ensaiava um movimento, repousando em um dos ombros dele, aproximando-os um pouquinho mais. Não fazia idéia do porque o estava correspondendo, os lábios entreabertos, sorvendo a língua dele enquanto a deixava brincar dentro da própria boca. Um frio gostoso se apossava do seu estômago e de repente ela se sentia eufórica, mas completamente compenetrada no que estava fazendo, até que ele parasse. Ainda tinha os olhos fechados, os lábios úmidos pelo beijo, quando a voz dele cortava o silêncio da cabine.

- Ainda acha que aquele acordo comigo é algo desprezível e humilhante? – perguntava baixinho, ainda tão próximos que ela sentia os lábios dele roçarem nos seus.

E era como se fosse um choque. Abria os olhos, como se tivesse levado um susto e levava a mão que estava apoiada no ombro dele aos lábios, como se não acreditasse no que tinha feito. Ficava sem ar por um segundo então se afastava... e na ânsia de fazer isso acabava caindo sentada em um dos bancos.

- Malfoy! - ela exclamava completamente atrapalhada, se levantando em seguida - Eu... não vou fazer trato nenhum com você! Me basta o que eu já tenho! E não... volte a encostar esses... esses... esses lábios... ou... ou qualquer coisa em mim! - dizia visivelmente nervosa, sentindo uma avalanche de sensações. Sonserino desgraçado. E dito isso, abria a porta da cabine de novo, saindo completamente desnorteada dali. Mas não dava nem um passo e...

- VÊ SE OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, IDIOTA! – Uma voz ecoou nada discreta, ao mesmo tempo em que esbarrava em alguém. Alguém menor. Como podia tão pequena e valentona? - Ahm... Mione? – A voz já em tom normal parecia com a de Gina. Abaixou os olhos, dando de cara com uma cabeleira ruiva, a qual a amiga massageava no ponto em que tinham se chocado.

Hermione ainda parecia bastante confusa, e por isso mesmo não muito bem. Mas piscou repetidamente os olhos, baixando as mãos dos lábios, profundamente vermelhos por conta do beijão que trocara com Malfoy.

- Gina... – ela começou, sem saber se estava aliviada ou apavorada por ter encontrado a pessoa que melhor a conhecia no mundo inteiro.

- Acho que revertemos nossos papéis de quem cuida de quem esse ano, né? – a ruiva brincou e sem esperar a resposta, abriu a porta da cabine ao lado - Hey, pessoal! - Gina falou, assim que os quatro quartanistas da Lufa-Lufa que estavam na cabine miravam seus olhos nelas - A monitora aqui... – ela começou, apontando para Mione - ...está requerendo esta cabine para debatermos táticas anti-infratores de regras. E de acordo com o artigo 160, do Código de Conduta dos Monitores, que regulamenta a ação dos monitores em Hogwarts. Vocês têm dez segundos para sair da cabine ou... – mas ela nem precisava terminar a frase e os estudantes acotovelavam-se para saírem o mais rápido possível. Tão logo estavam fora, Gina empurrava Mione para dentro, fechando a porta em seguida – Então...

- Gina! O trem está cheio! Você não podia expulsá-los assim... nem existe essa lei, para começar! – Hermione desatava a falar, a ação da amiga desviando um pouco sua atenção dos acontecimentos recentes. O que era bom; sua cabeça estava a ponto de estourar.

- Verdade? - Gina exclamou sarcástica, erguendo uma sobrancelha ruiva - Eu juuuuuuuuuurava que existia! Acho que me enganei! - completou, dando uma piscadela após sentar em um dos bancos acolchoados.

Mione meneava o rosto, ainda reprovativa, quando tomou um lugar no banco de frente para o de Gina, suspirando ao se sentar, como se estivesse extremamente cansada.

- Ok, o quê o Malfoy fez além de tentar sugar sua boca? - Gina perguntou prontamente.

- Gina! – Hermione exclamava tão visivelmente surpresa quando quanto ela descobrira mesmo sem evidência alguma que ela fizera um ritual de magia negra com Malfoy. Voltava a levar uma das mãos aos lábios, como se quisesse escondê-los de novo, evitando que ela tirasse mais conclusões acertadas sobre o que Malfoy tinha tentado fazer, mas suspirava. Era inútil - ...você precisa parar com essa mania horrível de adivinhar as coisas!

- Perdão! Às vezes, eu esqueço que as pessoas desprovidas de uma aguçada visão interior como a minha se assustam com as minhas revelações - Gina falou, imitando perfeitamente o tom místico de voz da Professora Sibila. Mas, ao ver que essa brincadeira não contribuiu para animar a amiga, completou - Não estou adivinhando, Mione. Os seus lábios vermelhos denunciam que alguém chupou desesperadamente a sua boca. E a menos que meu irmão tenha tomado atitude, o que é difícil, só resta então a loira pervertida do Malfoy! - ela explicou, agora imitando os ares de sabe tudo que Mione costumava fazer ao esclarecer alguma dúvida aos amigos - A menos, é claro, que exista outra pessoa na história...

- Mas é claro que não! - ela dizia um bocado irritadiça, como se um Weasley e um Malfoy em sua vida não fossem problema suficiente. Suspirou, recostando a cabeça no encosto do banco, completamente exausta - Aquele desgraçado do Malfoy me beijou... foi isso... – admitiu, sem olhar para a amiga.

- E você correspondeu, não foi? - Gina concluiu, dando um sorriso maroto - E aí? O beijo presta? Porque as palavras que saem da boca dele são um nojo total!

- Ginevra! – exclamava uma terceira vez, chamando-a pelo nome só porque ela não gostava... uma espécie de castigo que costumava aplicar à ela quando fazia coisas ou perguntas que não considerava nem um pouco adequadas - Você acha mesmo que eu tenho cabeça pra pensar se o beijo dele presta ou não?

- Primeiro, eu não conheço nenhuma Ginevra! Segundo, não se precisa de cabeça para saber isso... - Gina respondeu, inicialmente carrancuda, depois sorrindo de um modo que apenas Mione conhecia. Às vezes, tinha medo de ser amiga confidente daquela ruiva espevitada – Qual é, Mione! Concordo que Malfoy tem milhões de defeitos! Afinal, como uma boa Weasley, tenho o enorme prazer em apontá-los e ridicularizá-los. Mas, infelizmente, ele é um tesão. Até EU que gosto dos garotos politicamente correto tirados a heróis, acho Malfoy um gato. E se o boato do tamanho dos chifres da Pansy forem verdadeiro mesmo, ele tem experiência na aérea.

Hermione revirou os olhos. Não estava certa se queria fazer aquele tipo de confidência à amiga, porque simplesmente não queria ter feito o que fez. Não queria ter gostado do que fez... e principalmente, não queria estar morrendo de raiva de si mesma como estava. Mas os fatos estavam todos contra ela. Suspirou, derrotada.

- Aquele demônio beija bem, se você quer saber! Terrivelmente bem! E isso só me faz ter ainda mais motivos para odiá-lo... aquele...

- Mas, vocês ficaram só nos chupões ou você aproveitou para tirar uma lasquinha? A bunda dele é gostosa de apertar? Quando joguei como apanhadora, percebi que os jogadores têm bundas lindas! Sempre quis saber qual era a sensação de apertá-las.

- Gina, não estou brincando, tá bem? Eu não achei nem um pouco divertido tudo isso. Não era para ter acontecido. Não era para eu ter deixado! – ela recomeçava - Aquela doninha mal caráter...

- Ok, ok! Eu vou perguntar sobre a sensação de apertar a bunda de um jogador para Angelina! Só acho que não devia ficar tão chateada. Qual o problema de beijar o Malfoy? Você vai ter que fingir que é namorada dele e, sinto muito lhe informar, mas beijos fazem parte do namoro. Além disso, não foi você mesma que disse que somente beijando um garoto a gente esquece de outro?

- Não... eu não disse isso, Gina... - Hermione murmurava, ajeitando-se no banco para olhá-la de frente - ...eu disse que às vezes, para esquecer um garoto, uma paixão por outro resolveria... um beijo pode não dizer nada... - ela explicava em um tom que indicava que já tinha dito aquilo milhares de vezes para a ruiva.

- Ora, se um beijo não significa nada, então qual o problema de trocar uns beijos com o Malfoy? Você estará é fazendo uma boa ação para o mundo, nos livrando de ouvir as asneiras que ele normalmente diz, já que a boca dele estará ocupada demais com a sua!

- Porque... porque... porque eu definitivamente NÃO posso ficar dando esse tipo de intimidade para o Malfoy. Eu já me comprometi o suficiente com ele, selando esse pacto horroroso. Não quero que ele tenha mais motivo algum para fazer da minha vida um inferno! - dizia com raiva, o rosto se avermelhando diante daquelas palavras carregadas de ressentimento.

- Então, por que você não azarou logo o Malfoy quando ele lhe beijou ao invés de correspondê-lo? É tão difícil admitir que você gostou de ser beijada por ele?

- Porque... eu.. eu... – começou confusa, como se estivesse pensando por um segundo, antes de responder sinceramente à amiga –... é claro que eu não gostei dele ter me beijado, Gina! – dizia em seguida, como se aquela sugestão fosse uma ofensa – Eu quero a maior distância possível daquele sonserino doente! Foi só que... quando... ele me beijou... – tentava explicar, estreitando os olhos, sentindo aquele frio gostoso no estômago que o beijo tinha produzido, só em lembrar dele. Meneou o rosto – Foi diferente, só isso. E eu fui curiosa e estúpida o suficiente para deixar que ele continuasse só porque nunca tinha me sentido como me senti. O que não é grande coisa quando se tem a experiência amorosa que eu tenho... – concluiu irônica.

- Ok, ok! - Gina suspirou, cansada - Já vi que não adianta discutir que você gostou do beijo do Malfoy e que trocar mais alguns com ele pode estender seu currículo de relação amorosa, acrescentando experiência que impressionem seu futuro marido. Agora, qual a finalidade de Malfoy em querer te beijar? Afinal, ele ainda é o mesmo metido, inescrupuloso e preconceituoso que conhecemos. Então, por que, repentinamente, resolveu beijar uma "sangue ruim" que, até onde nós sabemos, ele despreza?

- Porque ele quer que nos tratemos mais intimamente em público – Hermione disse enfim, lembrando-se daquele detalhe. Era óbvio que ele estava jogando com ela. A tratando de forma diferente, só para conseguir o que queria, como sempre. Suspirou. E ao ver a expressão confusa de Gina, emendou – Isso mesmo. Quer beijos, abraços e demonstrações de carinho em frente a toda escola, para tornar nosso namoro mais convincente! – exclamava eufórica, a mínima possibilidade de voltar a ter um contato mais íntimo com ele a deixando alterada de raiva. Tudo que sei é que Malfoy quer fazer da minha vida um verdadeiro inferno, Gina! Ele está me chantageando com essa proposta, desde que me disse que o diário de minha mãe é uma "aletheia". E eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que seja isso...

- E eu também não sei o quê é...

- É claro que não sabe! Deve ser alguma coisa terrível que apenas alguém como Malfoy deve saber! E, na verdade, eu duvido muito que o diário seja uma aletheia... seja lá o que for uma. Não acho que minha mãe se metesse com esse tipo de coisa. E é por isso que quero chegar logo em Hogwarts. Tentar abrir o diário de modo limpo...

- Eu não sei, Mione. Talvez, Malfoy esteja certo.

- Por que diz isso?

- Minhas experiências no passado me fazem desconfiar de qualquer tipo de diário... – a ruiva respondeu, infeliz.

- Mas, é o diário de MINHA mãe, Gina. Não de Voldemort, mas da MINHA MÃE! - protestou Mione na defensiva. Estava cansada de ouvir pessoas falarem mal de sua mãe.

- Laços sangüíneos nem sempre são garantia de que a pessoa quer seu bem. Veja, Harry com os tios, por exemplo...

- Minha mãe e Andrômeda me garantiram que Anne era uma boa pessoa, embora tivesse gostos estranhos. E eu SEI que elas estavam certas.

- Que seja. Tem algo a mais nessa história. Algo que me preocupa muito mais do quê seu pacto com Malfoy ou esse diário esquisito... - Gina disse, fitando Mione com um semblante sério.

- Como assim, Gina?

- É que você... você está repleta de uma aura negra.

- "Aura Negra"...? - Mione repetiu, agora assusta.

- É. Eu acho que essa é a melhor forma de defini-la. – Gina falou, e então tentou se explicar - Desde meu primeiro ano, tenho desenvolvido habilidades estranhas...

- Como enxergar auras negras nas pessoas? – perguntou Hermione rapidamente, quase desejando que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira da amiga, por mais que soubesse que a ruiva não brincaria com uma coisa daquelas.

- Isso. Eu consigo sentir quando um objeto ou uma pessoa está sobre efeito de magia negra. Elas meio que emanam uma aura negra, como a sua.

- E como é que você pode sentir esse tipo de coisa? – ela perguntou num tom levemente tremido, não gostando nada daquela conversa. Sabia que a ruiva era sensitiva, mas até aí, alegar uma "aura de magia negra" nela era demais.

- Bom, quando eu conversei com Dumbledore, ele disse que isso é um, dentre vários dons que alguns poderosos bruxos de artes das trevas possuem. E, como fui possuída por Voldemort, é natural que desenvolva algumas dessas habilidades... como um efeito colateral.

Hermione emitiu um murmúrio de compreensão. Era quase como Harry ter "herdado" a capacidade de falar com cobras, por exemplo.

- E por que essa aura negra está em mim? Foi por causa do Pacto que fiz com Malfoy?

- Pode ser, mas a aura negra que envolve Malfoy é incompatível com a sua. É diferente. Além disso, a aura de Malfoy é antiga, eu já a tinha visto depois da Grifinória vencer a Sonserina na final do Quadribol.

Hermione ponderou as palavras da amiga por um segundo. Não podia dizer a ela que aquilo era bobagem, afinal de contas, Gina tinha percebido o pacto que fizera com Malfoy quase que imediatamente. Mas não adiantava fazer nada a respeito, não agora, então meneou a cabeça, tentando tirar mais aquela preocupação dali. Tinha outras bem mais urgentes;

- De qualquer maneira... – começou devagar, tentando desviar a atenção da amiga e a sua própria daquela conversa – ...eu preciso dar um jeito de deixar o diário à salvo. As medidas de segurança do castelo aumentaram drasticamente e pasme, alunos e bagagens serão revistados pessoalmente por Snape, nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas!

Gina entreabriu os lábios. E Mione sabia, ter Severo Snape como professor do cargo que ele mais desejava era um castigo tanto para a ruiva como para todos os alunos grifinorianos, principalmente.

- Aquele grande filho da puta! Como foi que Dumbledore permitiu essa desgraça? – ela disparou imediatamente sem se conter. Mas o choque da notícia mal havia passado, e já estava estampado naqueles lábios aquele sorriso malicioso que Hermione já conhecia, e temia, na maioria das vezes – Mione... nós não podemos dar o gostinho de Snape achar algo suspeito justo nas suas coisas! Já sei como salvar seu diário...

_**Mal feito feito**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com._

**Charichu diz: **Senhores, senhoras e senhoritas, é com grande prazer que anuncio a volta de Charichu e Estrela Vespertina . Por isso, gostaríamos de pedir que parem o envio de berradores, envelopes com pus de bubotúrea puro e outras da Gemialidades Weasley para nos castigar. Acreditem, se eu e a Estrela tivéssemos opção, viveríamos apenas para escrever histórias que nossas mentes insanas criam, mas infelizmente temos faculdade, trabalhos, provas, etc o quê acarretam em atraso na publicação dos capítulos. Sem contar que agora o computador da Estrela desenvolveu vontade própria e só funciona quando ele quer. E como moramos em estados diferentes e distantes uma do outra, fica difícil escrever capítulos em parceria, não é? Mas, em fim, voltamos.

Quanto à produção de capítulo, sei que isso vai soar repetitivo, mas ele foi bastante trabalhoso. A minha primeira dor de cabeça foi com o monitor chefe da corvinal Victor Hyuuga. Ele não é um personagem da minha autoria e nem da J.K., mas da minha parceira de planos terroristas Jeh Winchester (veja o capítulo "Sobre fic" para descobrir o quê fazer para seu personagem aparecer na história). Eu passei dias pensando na melhor forma de Hyuuga aparecer na história sem fugir da descrição que recebemos dele. Em fim, o resultado vocês conferiram nesse capítulo e, sinceramente, espero que a Jeh fique satisfeita.

Outro problema do capítulo foi que, mesmo estando semi pronto há meses, tivemos que mudá-lo quase todo. Primeiro, para dar uma personalidade mais sarcástica e irônica ao Hyuuga, alteramos algumas falas na reunião dos monitores. Depois, refizemos a conversa de Draco e Mione já que a antiga estava "pacífica" demais (embora eu e Estrela concordássemos em manter a cena da sedução e a do beijo). Retiramos também uma cena em quê Mione tentava abrir o diário com feitiços após concluirmos que seria insensato demais para ela expor no trem um objeto de magia negra. E, para completar, apimentamos as falas da Gina. Talvez, alguns achem que ela está exagerada e agressiva nos comentários, mas é assim que vejo a ruiva nos seus quinze anos'

Por fim, gostaria de pedir desculpas aos fãs da Pansy. Eu nunca gostei muito dela, por isso, na fic, ela não terá muita participação. Mas, se quiserem ver uma Pansy muito bem trabalhada, sugiro que leiam a fic "Hallelujah" de Vick Weasley. E quanto aos Lufa-Lufas de plantão, prometo que haverá uma maior participação dessa casa no decorrer da fic (viu, Valadão?). Sempre quis explorar a diversidade das casas de Hogwarts já que J.K, nos seus livros, focou apenas a Grifinória. E, embora o objetivo da fic não seja esse, vou aproveitar o ensejo e me esforçar para que a Lufa Lufa, Sonserina e Corvinal marquem presença

Bom, por hoje é só, pessoal! XP

**Estrela Vespertina diz:**

Laura: Ai ai ai não quero nem ver o puxão de orelha que vamos levar dessa vez então, considerando a demora! Só me resta desejar que esse capítulo valha tanto a pena quanto o anterior, então. Obrigada por tudo! Beijo!

Sam: Não fique encucado meu amor. Até onde sei você pode atééé ser o único homem a escrever, mas temo alguns leitores masculinos mais tímidos. Entendo completamente o fato de Remo ter sido seu personagem favorito (duh, porque será, não?) e na verdade eu sou louca por ele também. Aliás, contraditóriamente, dos marotos, o que meno gosto é Tiago. U.u (Que a Bart não me mate por isso)... mas tenho verdadeira fascinação por Sirius e Lupin. Que bom que tem gostado da Tonks da Bart. Incentivo para ela continuar e melhorar (como se já não fosse boa o bastante. ¬¬) Também adoro as provocações de Malfoy... e é por ele ser tão fdp que acabei me apaixonando por ele também... ai ai. Esses meus gostos. rs Gina então... nem se fala. É a Bart reencarnada, na minha humilde opinião! rs As referências à filosofia e mitologia saem realmente todas da cabeça da Bart... e por isso, eu nem preciso dizer quem é o gênio de nós duas, né? Espero que tanta demora tenha valido a pena... aguardo ansiosa seu comentário, quando voltar da viagem! Beijos!

Ilyas: Que bom que você voltou! E que bom que compreende que reviews fazem uma diferença e tanto! u.u' E que bom que também gostou do capítulo. Agora quando o "aguardamos seu personagem", bom... no meu profile tem mais informações... mas basicamente, depois que você completou 5 reviews (e você com essa tem 8, se não me engano), pode fazer um personagem, e nós nos encarregaremos de fazê-lo aparecer na história. Victor Hyuuga é o primeiro exemplo, disso, personagem da Jeh, que sempre comenta aqui. De qualquer maneira, obrigada por tudo... e beijo!

Naty Gualberto: Me diz se sua irmã não é talentosa? rs Eu fiz um rascunhozinho de nada da carta, e ela transformou naquilo! rs Não preciso comentar sobre Malfoy... e Lupin, pelo jeito é um fraco para todas nós... ai ai... como eu gosto daquele lobisomen! Beijo!

Liana: Meu Deeeeeeus. Eu já tinha me esquecido de como suas reviews são enormes e empolgadas. E do quanto eu adoro isso. rs Aguarde e verá e ficará sabendo o que é uma Aletheia... Gina de Charichu é realmente muito boa... e bom, quando a Harry e Rony, é frustrante, mas é o que eu bem acho que iria acontecer. Eles são super protetores mesmo. Acontece. Malfoy só tende "a piorar" então eu espero que toda essa demora valha a pena para você! Obrigada pela mega review! Beijão.

Joice Heineck Carrara: Que bom ter gostado do capítulo. Ler coisas assim é que faz a gente gastar os miolos para pensar um bocado... varar a madrugada ou ficar ligando e desligando o computador quinhentas vezes, para ele parar de travar, no meu caso (¬¬). E que bom que gostou da Tonks... Charichu estava preocupada com isso... Obrigadíssima pelos parabéns e beijos!

Nah Evans Potter: Percebemos, percebemos! Que bom, assim pode saber das novidades da fic antes até mesmo de mandarmos a coruja! E que bom que gostou do capítulo. Mesmo que tenhamos demorado loucamente para postar esse, espero que a demora tenha valido a pena! Beijos!

Maah: Ai meu Deus... mais puxões de orelha? Mil perdõõõõões pela demora! Mas... pelo menos o capítulo está aí e eu espere que goste tanto como dos outros. Beijo!

Brokeback Kami: Na verdade, Mione não tentou... e é uma perspectiva ela tentar fazer isso na fic. Mas não é assim que o diário se abrirá... rs De qualquer maneira, valeu a sugestão! Beijo!

†Jëh†Winchëster†: MEU DEEEEEEEEUS! Hauhahahuhauhauhauhauuahuah super adoro reviews empolgadas. Mas vamos lá. Primeiramente mil desculpa pela demora. Sei que já te deixamos preocupada da primeira vez, e que agora você deve ter praticamente surtado... mas mil desculpas. Como Charichu explicou, faculdade e vidas próprias nos matam. Daria muita coisa para minha única preocupação ser escrever a fic e postá-la em datas direitinhas mas... uffs. Essa vida que nos mata! Tsc... pelo menos agora de férias espero que as coisas voltem ao normal. Obrigada pelo apoio, de verdade! Ao capítulo passado: hauhauhauhauhuahuhauhua também sinto pena de cafés da manhã não ingeridos. As novelas são mestres em fazer isso... colocar aquele mesão maravilhoso só pra nos deixar com água na boca! Acho que a carta de Gina foi um dos nossos pontos altos no capítulo passado... raramente alguém deixou de comentá-la. Isso é bom, muito bom! Já Tonks... o negócio é com a Charichu... e ela certamente ficou feliz com a boa repercussão. A cena entre Draco e Mione que dá o nome ao capítulo é bem legal também... engraçado como os personagens nos surpreendem... também gosto disso... e fico feliz que aprecie! Mais uma vez, desculpe a demora toda... e pelo amor de Deus, continue nos lendo! Beijo!

Gabriela: Aí está! Sei que demoramos um bocado... mas tomara que goste desse capítulo também. Beijos!

Claudia Malfoy: Que ótimo que gostou! Espero que goste muito desse aqui também. Esse foi sofrido! rs Beijo!

Srta. Depp: Olá! Que bom que gostou do capítulo e sinceramente pelo trabalho que deu este... espero que goste tanto quanto. E que bom que entenda nossa demora. Mas não se preocupe! Agora que estamos em período de férias vamos tentar nos esforçar e trabalhar bastante, para compersamos quando as aulas voltarem. E fique tranquila... não vamos abandonar a fic. Obrigada pelo apoio. Beijos!

Bitriz: Hey... então... não temos idéia certa. Mas queremos fazer o ano letivo todo, e veja bem, eles acabaram de chegar em Hogwarts. rs Beijos!

Haraiso: Pode deixar! Nós até demoramos um cadinho (cadinho??? rs) mas atualizamos! Continue acompanhando e verá! Beijos!

Helô Potter: Heeey calma, calma, calma! Vamos atualizar sim, fique tranquila! Só espero que tudo isso seja muita, mas muita vontade de continuar acompanhando! Beijos!

Viv a Viajante: Nós (principalmente eu) estávamos um pouquinho encrencadas com nossas próprias vidas pessoas. Faculdade, trabalhos, amores... rs a vida, enfim. Mas nós não vamos abondonar a fic, fique tranquila! Continue acompanhando. Beijos!


	12. Capítulo 10 A Sucessora de Granger

O expresso vermelho finalmente parou na estação de Hogsmeade. Mas não havia a costumeira multidão de alunos se acotovelando para conseguir sair do trem. Quando as portas se abriram, foi uma fênix formado por faíscas vermelhas e douradas a primeira coisa a sair. E essa não era única anormalidade que tinha acontecido. Dentro do Expresso, um verdadeiro pandemônio acontecia; rodas turquesa de mais de um metro de diâmetro zumbiam lentamente pelo ar como disco voadores, foguetes em forma de vassouras deixavam longos rastros de cintilantes estrelas prateadas que ricocheteavam dentro das cabines, vários morcegos roxos que fumegavam agourentamente roubavam os doces bruxos dos estudantes e rojões explodiam como minas cujas fumaças escreviam sozinhas, centenas de palavrões que deixaram até mesmo Ronald Weasley e seu extenso vocábulo de baixo calão de queixo caído.

Hermione ainda não sabia porque é que dava ouvidos à Gina. Não mesmo. Tudo bem que suas idéias, apesar de sempre ousadas e nem um pouco ortodoxas costumavam até dar resultados, mas uma completa anarquia daquela não era lá o que tinha em mente, quando a ruiva dissera que já sabia o que fazer para salvar o diário de sua mãe. Não deixava de se sentir um pouco culpada, já que tudo acontecia por egoísmo de sua parte. Mas ela não podia simplesmente aceitar que o diário de sua mãe fosse barrado justamente por Snape, e que depois de todo sacrifício que fizera, fosse privada de explorar o tesouro que tinha sido a vida de Anne. Mas nem por isso teria concordado, ou pelo menos feito a amiga pensar melhor se a ruiva tivesse lhe dado algum detalhe... mas não, tudo o que tinha dito era para que saísse para sua ronda, que ela cuidaria do resto.

E o plano da ruiva foi bem sucedido. Todo aquele caos gerou muito, mas muito trabalho para os monitores e Mione teve que tirar o chapéu para as atitudes de Hyuuga. Victor, dentro dos demais monitores chefe, tinha o perfil ideal para um líder: planejava com rapidez, sabia como encorajava os demais estudantes e possuía imponência suficiente para fazer suas ordens serem cumpridas. Aproveitando-se de sua posição de capitão do Clube dos Duelos, o monitor-chefe da Corvinal imediatamente convocou os melhores membros do clube para ajudá-lo. Depois, dividiu seus subordinados em trios (um monitor chefe, um monitor e um duelista) enviando alguns para as áreas mais problemáticas e outros para ajudar os demais alunos a saírem do expresso. Hermione fora designada para pertencer ao grupo de Victor e embora tenha ficado inicialmente tensa, se saiu bem. Procurou ser o mais prestativa possível, adotando aquela postura tipicamente severa, como se a qualquer momento fosse se candidatar ao cargo de professora McGonagall. Afinal tudo o que menos precisava era conquistar a desconfiança definitiva de Victor.

Após quarenta minutos de muito esforço, no qual ela passava metade do tempo desviando dos foguetes infernais e a outra tentando contê-los, a ordem finalmente voltara. Os alunos do primeiro ano já seguiam para o castelo, guiados por Hagrid, enquanto Victor, Mione, Padma e Ernesto terminavam de fiscalizar se os demais alunos entravam em segurança nas carruagens. Hermione tentava se conter para não olhar de segundo em segundo por cima do ombro, como se esperasse que um letreiro brilhante produzido por Gina indicasse com setas coloridas o local em que havia escondido o diário. Também precisava permanecer centrada, mesmo que a penosa obrigação como monitora tivesse lhe dado um tempo. Suspirou cansada, quando terminou de encaminhar o último grupo de alunos para a escola, em uma carruagem magicamente puxada, e ela sabia agora, por Trestálios.

- Que dia! - exclamou Ernesto mal humorado. Assim como Mione, todos os demais monitores estavam exaustos e famintos e tudo que queriam era o conforto de suas respectivas camas.

- Não acha interessante que essa confusão ocorreu logo após Malfoy comentar sobre um objeto de Artes das Trevas sendo portado por um aluno, Granger? - Victor perguntou, em um tom levemente irônico, enquanto passava a mão atrás da nunca, cansado.

- Depois desse tempo namorando Draco, eu aprendi a não levá-lo muito a sério, Hyuuga... - Mione comentou e, para sua surpresa, sua frase soava muito verídica, embora não arriscasse encarar Victor, querendo saber se ele ainda a olhava com aqueles olhos azuis inquisidores - Ele provavelmente deve ter xeretado a conversa de alguém e interpretado as coisas equivocadamente.

- Se você diz... - Victor respondeu em um tom nada convincente. Depois, virando-se para Ernesto e Padma, acrescentou - Macmillan e Patil procurem os demais monitores e peçam para me encontrar aqui para novas instruções...

Ernesto saiu imediatamente, em passos pomposos, como se fosse mais importante que os demais monitores após receber ordens diretas de um monitor-chefe. Padma por sua vez, lançou um olhar de raiva para Mione, antes de seguir o Lufa-Lufa. Pelo que Mione sabia, ela nutria uma paixonite por Victor e a perspectiva de deixá-lo a sós com uma garota que recentemente tinha traído todos seus princípios parecia a incomodava bastante.

- Heeeeey, capitão! – chamou a bela voz de uma quintanista da Sonserina que saía do Expresso e caminhava em direção ao monitor-chefe da Corvinal. Parecia simplesmente uma modelo daquelas revistas trouxas. Seu rosto era belo, embora Hermione achasse que ela abusasse um pouquinho da maquiagem, os cabelos longos de cachos perfeitos e castanhos que até lembraria os da grifinória se não fosse tão perfeito e um pouco mais claros. Andava de um jeito elegante, como se desfilasse em uma passarela, e talvez pudesse estar em uma se em uma das mãos, não estivesse carregando uma gaiola com um belo pássaro. Imediatamente Hermione a reconhecera: Elizabeth Winchester, a "Sucessora de Granger", como Gina costumara brincar, já que as notas da garota eram tão boas quanto as suas. Ao seu lado, vinha a monitora-chefe da Sonserina, Vanessa O' Fleahert; uma jovem alta e morena, de olhos verdes tão intensos quanto os de Harry; era bonita, mas ao contrário de Elizabeth, não usava nenhuma maquiagem e nem andava como se fosse a Miss Hogwarts do ano, e nem poderia já que sua expressão era séria e taciturna.

- Eu já pedi para você parar de me chamar de capitão! - resmungou Victor, olhando a garota com censura- Fica parecendo que sou comandante de um navio ou de um avião...

- Ah, mas eu gosto de te chamar assim! - a garota protestou, quase fazendo beicinho - Ah, olá Granger! – Murmurou em seguida, com um sorriso. Hermione não deixou de se surpreender quando fora cumprimentada, já que esta era uma atitude bastante atípica para uma sonserina. Alteou vagamente as sobrancelhas, mas respondeu brandamente:

- Olá Winchester! Viagem melhor do que a nossa, espero... - murmurava, obviamente se referindo ao próprio cargo de monitora, apenas para descontrair o ambiente.

- Nem tanto. Fui uma das duelistas convocadas para ajudar os monitores! – a sonserina respondeu gentilmente, sem se importar muito com a suposta "rivalidade" que deveria haver entre elas. Hermione murmurou em compreensão. A viagem não tinha sido muito melhor, afinal. Comprimiu os lábios e deixou o assunto morrer. Não conhecia muito bem a garota para falar a verdade... e por mais que nunca lhe tivesse tratado com diferença, nunca achou que fosse de falar muito. De qualquer maneira não deixava transparecer aquele novo sentimento de rivalidade... mesmo porque Hermione nunca tivera problemas com a Sonserina, a não ser com Draco e seus amigos. E agora aquilo tinha que mudar de algum jeito, já que teoricamente, não tinha mais problemas com Malfoy - A propósito, Vi... Toma! - Hermione franziu o cenho quando Elizabeth esticou a mão, entregando a gaiola para o monitor-chefe, sem entender direito a razão.

- Para que eu quero isso, Betsy?

- Leolpod! - respondeu taciturnamente Vanessa O' Fleahert, a monitora-chefe da Sonserina.

- "Leolpod"? - Victor repetiu, totalmente confuso- Não me diga que aquele idiota trouxe um pássaro para Hogwarts?

- Não, não! Basicamente, aconteceu algo bem complicado... - Betsy começou, após um suspiro - Enquanto O' Fleahert seguiu a sua ordem de procurar Draco e a mim antes de agir, Leolpod simplesmente resolveu solucionar as coisas por si só. Eu não sei o que exatamente ele fez mas, quando eu, Draco e O' Fleahert chegamos lá, o que tinha sido apenas umas bombas de bosta e uns fogos de artifício, havia se transformado em um enorme visgo do diabo que começou a atacar os alunos do fim do vagão. Leolpod tentou desfazer seu erro, só que ele acabou acertando as costas da Weasley que tinha acabado de conjurar um feitiço. O resultado foi que a Weasley atingiu Draco e os dois caíram desmaiados no chão. Mais uma vez Leolpod tentou ajudar, porém ele apenas fez com que o visgo ficasse enorme. O' Fleahert perdeu a paciência e o transformou nesse pássaro, conjurando uma gaiola para prendê-lo...

A medida que Elizabeth ia falando, Hermione entreabria mais e mais os lábios, cada vez mais perplexa. Os olhos iam da jovem para o pássaro que era Leopold e então de novo para Elizabeth, até O'Fleahart e então para Victor.

- E se quer uma sugestão, Victor, deixe-o assim. Fará um favor ao mundo! - comentou Vanessa sarcástica, olhando o pássaro com raiva.

- Não me faça uma proposta tão tentadora assim, Vanessa... - Victor disse, irônico, levantando a gaiola até a altura dos olhos e encarando o pássaro por alguns segundos.

Mione piscou repetidas vezes, antes de começar a falar:

-Mas... como estão agora... Gina e... - deteve-se um momento. Precisava se monitorar para chamar Malfoy pelo nome - ...e Draco? Como... como eles estão agora? - perguntava depressa. Era um milagre que não se atrapalhasse com as palavras, que pareciam sair mais rápido de seus lábios do que ela pudesse conter.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Eu e a O' Fleahert conseguimos afasta-los antes que o visgo fizesse algo pior a eles. Eles não tiveram machucados graves e, como conheço alguns feitiços de cura, já estão melhor. Eles já devem vir para cá, junto com a Lovegood e o Stolze! - Betsy disse, tentando acalmar Mione.

- Certo... - ela respondeu tentando não trair-se com a própria ansiedade, colocando na voz um tom aliviado que não era lá muito verdadeiro. Se Gina tinha sido atingida... então nem ao menos tinha saído do trem? Ou já teria ido e voltado? Pelo menos estavam bem... suspirou.

- Sabe, se eu fosse transformar Leolpod em alguma coisa, optaria em uma mula ou um burro... - Victor comentou levianamente, como se transfigurar um monitor-chefe não fosse uma regra proibida em Hogwarts.

- São animais de grande porte e daria trabalho demais para tirar do trem... - Vanessa respondeu simplesmente.

- Deixasse que o visgo cuidasse dele... - Victor continuou, os olhos brilhando de maldade. O pássaro saltou um pio de indignação.

- É, não seria uma má idéia... - assentiu Vanessa - Mas, agora já era. E a propósito Victor, se alguém perguntar sobre o que aconteceu...

- "Foi um acidente. Tudo que Vanessa queria era destruir o visgo, mas seu feitiço se chocou com o de Betsy e atingiu Leolpod" - Victor justificou prontamente, como se tivesse sido inquirido por algum Professor sobre o incidente - Não se preocupe. Mesmo que Leolpod fale algo diferente, é nossa palavra contra a dele. Quem sabe assim ele aprende a ME obedecer.

- Eu tenho medo de vocês dois, sabia? - Betsy brincou.

Apesar da discussão entre os monitores e Elizabeth ser absurda e tratar de um monitor-chefe e colega de sua própria casa, Hermione não estava interessada em tomar parte, espiando para a plataforma em que o trem estacionara, esperando a qualquer momento, algum sinal de Gina ou de Malfoy. Não se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar dessa vez, já que seria bem natural que estivesse preocupada com a amiga e o namorado... e por isso, quando Elizabeth deu o menos sinal de vê-los, imediatamente ela os localizou, não tendo nem ao menos tempo de suspirar aliviada. Frisava o cenho ao ver que o loiro e a ruiva discutiam. Junto com o casal, estava o monitor-chefe da Lufa Lufa, David Stolze, tentando acalmá-los e uma Luna totalmente alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta. Mione andou alguns passos na direção deles, para saber o que é que estava acontecendo de uma vez.

- ...se você foi incapaz de desviar do feitiço o problema é da sua lerdeza, não meu!.

- Ah tá, Weasley. Eu SEI que você fez de propósito!

- Weasley, Malfoy, o que aconteceu, aconteceu. Não adianta discutirem! - David interferiu, tentando acalmá-los.

- Malfoy, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar no momento do que atingir uma doninha insuportável como você!

- Ok, ok. Agora responda uma coisa. Quando Leolpod te pegou por trás, você desmaiou por ter gozado ou de indignação por não ter sido o Potter?

- Vocês dois, por favor...! - David insistia, em vão.

- Sabe, eu ainda acho que vocês deveriam ter aproveitado que estavam desmaiados e tentado capturar um paservi - Luna comentava, como se Draco e Gina não estivessem a ponto de matar um ao outro. E ao receber o olhar intrigado do monitor-chefe da Lufa Lufa, acrescentou - Paservi, sabe... os ancestrais das fadas somente visíveis quando as pessoas estão desmaiadas. Meu pai me disse que o casal que conseguisse capturá-los juntos, serão felizes para sempre.

Hermione se adiantou ainda mais alguns passos, entreabrindo os lábios para o comentário de Malfoy. Deu nova hesitada antes de chamar a atenção dele, ignorando claramente o que Luna dizia. Não era hora para lhe dizer que não existiam Paservis.

- Draco! Você... não tem o direito...! – dizia entre dentes, para não despertar lá muita atenção dos outros, que estava chamando atenção do namorado, embora claramente quisesse matá-lo - ...você... - virou-se automaticamente para Gina, então olhou novamente para Malfoy - ...vocês... - se corrigiu - ...estão bem?

- Eu estou bem, amor, não precisa se preocupar! - respondeu cínico e dramático e, em seguida, abraçou a "pseudo-namorada". Mione piscou os olhos algumas vezes, um pouco atrapalhada com as "demonstrações de afeto" em público de Malfoy. Tudo bem... afinal Hermione era conhecida como uma Santa Virgem Puritana, não? Nada mais comum do que se envergonhar - Não precisa se preocupar, eu continuo inteiro e belo como sempre. É preciso muito mais que um visgo e uma ruiva desmiolada para acabar com um Malfoy!

- Quem você está chamando de ruiva desmiolada, seu trasgo loiro? - Gina exclamou, enraivecida com garoto.

- Sabe, Lovegood, acho que estamos sobrando aqui. O que acha de me falar mais sobre os paservis enquanto nos juntamos aos demais monitores? - David convidou, muito mais por gentileza e pena do que real interesse no que a corvinal falava.

- Não há muito do quê se falar sobre eles, se você nunca os viu... - Luna respondeu, começando a andar ao lado do monitor-chefe.

- Que... que bom... – Mione gaguejava por um instante, olhando para Gina de relance, pedindo para ela parar com aquela discussão, pelo amor que tinha por Merlim - ...então... Draco... Hyuuga quer falar com os demais monitores. Por que não vai se juntar a eles...? - sugeria um bocado alto também, para que ele não pudesse contradizê-la em público, ou ficaria realmente estranho. Obviamente estava querendo falar com Gina a sós, ainda que fosse por segundos. Ernesto que passava por eles com o resto dos monitores lançou um olhar intrigado para o casal.

- Tem certeza que não vai chorar de saudades? - Draco perguntou dramático, no mesmo tom, soltando-a do abraço, e fitando-a preocupado. Era impressionante como ele conseguia mentir bem daquele jeito. Mione podia ver Gina fazer uma careta de total nojo ao observar a cena.

- Eu vou superar, tenho certeza... – ela respondeu, dessa vez olhando para ele, mas com uma cara que não correspondia em nada o diálogo meloso que estavam trocando. Deixou-o soltar-se sem nenhum tipo de objeção, esperando que ele saísse logo de perto, ou pelo menos se afastasse o suficiente, para poder questionar Gina.

- Ok, se você insiste... - Draco respondeu, colocando-se a andar em direção aos monitores-chefes. Ela dava um suspiro mínimo, quase imperceptível, virando-se para Gina em seguida, olhando-a nos olhos:

- Você está mesmo bem? - perguntava, antes de qualquer coisa.

- Tirando a raiva que sinto do Malfoy, sim, estou bem! - a ruiva murmurou, ainda lançando um olhar mortal para as costas de Draco - Parece que a Miss Hogwarts sabe fazer alguma coisa além de maquiagem que não borra. Segundo Stolze, os feitiços que ela usou em mim e no imbecil do Malfoy estão no nível dos estudantes de Medicina. Ela realmente é sua sucessora...

Hermione decidia relevar os comentários de Gina. Não queria saber de Malfoy e bom, não era realmente hora de estimular aquela pontinha louca de competitividade que gritava dentro dela.

- Ok... que bom então... - comentava com brevidade e pressa - ...mas... e... e... o diário... Gina? - ela perguntava em um tom sussurrado, quase sumido ao dizer a palavra 'diário'.

- Mione... não sei como dizer isso... – Gina começou, e Mione identificou prontamente a expressão carrancuda da ruiva alterar-se para uma séria - ...mas o diário... ele...ele... sumiu - ela respondeu, sua voz tão baixa que só a amiga podia ouvir.

- COMO... - Mione ia começando quase sem se conter, quando abaixava a voz praticamente no mesmo tom que ela – Como isso aconteceu?

- Eu fui para a cabine onde estava seu malão e quando o abri, o diário simplesmente não estava mais lá. Quando ia sair de lá e te procurar, apareceu um visgo do diabo do nada e aí Malfoy surgiu e eu apaguei.

- Tem certeza que procurou direito? Eu te disse que estava no fundo do malão! - ela dizia rápido, a respiração automaticamente acelerando.

- É CLARO que procurei direito! - Gina respondeu ofendida, como se Mione também a tivesse chamado de "ruiva desmiolada" - E ele não estava lá, ok? Alguém pegou! Provavelmente a doninha loira do Malfoy!

O coração estava batendo forte dentro do peito, como se ela tivesse acabado de dar uma volta inteira na Floresta Proibida correndo.

- Ok... desculpa Gina... - pedia rapidamente, ainda baixinho, revirando os pensamentos. Ela tinha certeza que tinha colocado o diário lá, no fundo do malão, por debaixo de suas roupas e materiais... e o malão tinha ficado o tempo todo na cabine dos monitores. Merlim sabia como ela adoraria culpar Malfoy... mas na cabine eles tinham estado juntos o tempo todo e ela não costumava ficar vazia para que ele entrasse lá e o pegasse. Suspirou - ...não sei Gina... eu odeio ter que dizer isso... mas talvez não tenha sido Malfoy... - murmurava frustrada, a cabeça trabalhando rapidamente. Lembrava-se dos olhares de Hyuuga e olhava para as costas dele; Victor estava agora dividindo os monitores em grupos e providenciando as carruagens para eles. Mas não achava realmente que o monitor-chefe da Corvinal tivesse fuçado em suas coisas atrás de um artefato das trevas...

- Se não foi aquele imbecil, quem mais poderia ter sido? - Gina perguntou baixinho, tão frustrada quanto Mione.

- MIOOOOOOOOONE! - Draco gritou interrompendo as duas justamente na hora em que Hermione tinha acabado de entreabrir os lábios para relatar sua outra teoria, improvável, mas ainda assim uma teoria, fazendo-a perder o fio da meada por alguns instantes - HYUUGA DISPENSOU A GENTE E NOSSA CARRUAGEM JÁ CHEGOU!

Ela olhou para o namorado com o cenho franzido, visivelmente carrancuda por ter sido interrompida daquela maneira. Mexeu nos cabelos impaciente e frustrada e com um movimento sutil de cabeça, indicava a carruagem para a amiga:

- Vamos embora, vai...

- Tudo o que eu queria na minha vida! Passear de carruagem na companhia de Draco Malfoy! - Gina exclamou, sarcástica, acompanhando Mione até o coche. Betsy já estava sentada confortavelmente, a gaiola com o pássaro Leolpod em seu colo. Draco, obviamente, ajudou à namorada a entrar, apenas para se exibir para o ultimo grupo de monitores que aguardava a sua carruagem. Quando Malfoy fez menção de entrar, Gina o empurrou bruscamente e, em um movimento veloz, sentou-se ao lado da amiga sobre o pretexto de não ser paga para segurar vela. Draco, extremamente contrariado, ficou do lado de Betsy, lançando olhares mortais para a ruiva.

Hermione recebeu como uma benção, o fato de Malfoy não se sentar ao seu lado e não ficar bancando o engraçadinho na frente de outras pessoas. No entanto era um alívio muito pequeno diante do que Gina tinha acabado de lhe contar. Deixou a cabeça pender sobre o vidro e nem sequer percebera quando a carruagem começou a se movimentar. Betsy e Gina começaram uma conversa bastante formal de como tinham sido suas férias, mas suas vozes eram apenas ecos distantes. Seus pensamentos estavam todos voltados para o diário, mais uma vez. Estava convencida de que não poderia ter sido Malfoy. Talvez ele adorasse ter em poder o diário e lhe obrigar a fazer mais coisas, mas ele tinha estado quase o tempo todo com ela... e a cabine dos monitores era freqüentada por alguém o tempo todo. Apesar de ter pensando a respeito de Hyuuga, também não achava que ele teria usado sua autoridade de monitor-chefe para impedir alguém que estivesse na cabine no momento de não contar que ele estava fazendo uma inspeção em uma das malas... E no mais, não havia mais rostos definidos, pessoas que ela pudesse culpar. Não havia! E depois, além dela mesma, Malfoy e Gina, não havia mais ninguém que soubesse do diário. Hyuuga poderia supor que ela estivesse levando algo, mas ainda assim não saberia que artefato seria. Suspirou baixinho, alheia à carruagem. Quem tinha pegado seu diário tinha que ter estado no Expresso. Um aluno... talvez um professor? Alguém que tivesse como saber que aquilo era um artefato perigoso? Que tivesse autoridade suficiente para mexer em suas coisas na frente de outros alunos?

- ...preocupadíssima com os N.O.M.S de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas, já que não tivemos professores muito bons, tirando o Prof. Lupin! - a voz de Betsy ecoou em algum lugar distante na mente de Mione.

- Não que isso seja problema para sucessora de Mione, não? - Gina brincou, fitando fixamente Betsy. Hermione que continuava mergulhada em suas próprias hipóteses piscou os olhos algumas vezes ao escutar o seu nome. Mas não se endireitava, continuando a olhar pela janela, embora sua atenção agora estivesse na conversa - Além do mais, você tem base. Neville contou que você o ajudou a conjurar um patrono! E não aprendemos isso no quarto ano, aprendemos? Você deve gostar muito de Defesa contra Arte das Trevas, não?

- Nem tanto... - Betsy respondeu, evasiva.

- Ah, vai! Eu vi quando você reclamou com a bibliotecária porque já tinha terminado de ler TODOS os livros de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas e Artes das Trevas de Hogwarts, inclusive os restritos... - Gina comentou, como quem não quisesse nada. Mione ergueu uma sobrancelha quando ouvira aquelas informações... ler todos os livros de DCAT da biblioteca... Suspirava baixinho, embaçando o vidro a sua frente.

- Bom, é... - Betsy falou, remexendo-se meio sem graça na confortável poltrona - Mas, não é nada demais. Não tenho amigos como a Granger tem, logo passo mais tempo que ela na biblioteca. Além disso, tenho facilidade para conseguir autorização de livros restritos graças ao Snape...

Hermione não se surpreendeu realmente quando ela dizia que tinha facilidade com títulos restritos por causa de Snape. Era a cara dele incentivar de forma não muito ortodoxa que uma aluna de sua casa fosse melhor que todas as outras. No entanto, conhecia muito bem a ruiva e sabia que ela estava manipulando a conversa com Betsy, enchendo-a de elogios apenas para obter o quê queria.

- Então, você deve saber alguma coisa sobre aletheia, não? - Gina indagou com um ar tão inocente que seria capaz de convencer até mesmo Mione que aquela era uma questão de mera curiosidade e não de vital importância.

- "Aletheia"? - Betsy repetiu, os olhos castanhos arregalados de surpresa com a pergunta da ruiva - Sim, já li algo a respeito...

Hermione teve que usar todo seu autocontrole para continuar na posição em que estava, dividida entre querer saber realmente a resposta e mordida pelo fato dela saber. Umedeceu os lábios, esperando paciente. Gina merecia um pedido de casamento de Harry, depois daquilo!

- E o que exatamente seria?- a ruiva perguntou, naquele mesmo ar de quem não quer nada.

- Por que você quer saber sobre isso? - agora era a vez de Betsy inquirir, franzindo levemente o cenho.

- Ah, você sabe... - Gina começou, bastante casual - Harry passou as férias de verão lá em casa, que virou uma espécie de segundo lar dos aurores. Certa vez, quando estava jantando, Tonks conversava com Moody e ouvi-a mencionar essa palavra. Parece que um deles conseguiu uma aletheia, ou sei lá o que. Quando perguntei o que seria, Moody fez cara de poucos amigos e disse que eu não deveria escutar conversas particulares de aurores se quisesse viver até meus 17 anos! - ela explicou bem convincente. Talvez pelo fato daquela cena realmente ter acontecido, embora o objeto que Tonks e Moody estivessem conversando fosse outro. E Mione tinha que concordar que Gina era a bruxa mais brilhantemente perigosa que já conhecera! Era incrível como ela conseguia levar as pessoas na conversa. Arriscou se ajeitar minimamente, olhando de relance para Draco. Não podia correr o risco dele querer estragar a primeira pista que teria do que seria uma aletheia. Mas, ele permanecia fitando a janela, visivelmente entediado. Draco estava quieto demais para alguém que estava preste a perder seu "Às" na manga.

- Hmmm... - fez Betsy - Compreendo. Bom, aletheia é uma palavra grega que significa verdade, não-oculto e...

- Eu não quero saber o significado da palavra, mas o que esse objeto faz! - interrompeu Gina bruscamente.

- Weasley, se tem uma coisa que Snape me ensinou enquanto esclarecia minhas dúvidas sobre Defesa contra Artes das Trevas foi que os bruxos das trevas mais poderosos costumam retirar dos significados e mitos a inspiração para suas mágias - Betsy respondeu tão chateada quanto Mione ficava quando alguém a impedia de esclarecer uma dúvida - Aletheia é um objeto que, como seu significado bem diz, guarda a verdade sobre seu criador.

- Como assim?

- Não sei.

- Hey! Você acabou de dizer que já leu algo sobre aletheia! - Gina protestou com veemência.

- E isso é tudo que li nos livros de Hogwarts! - Betsy respondeu, dando de ombros. Mas, embora a ruiva estivesse completamente confusa, as coisas na mente de Mione começavam a fazer sentido. A verdade sobre seu criador, a verdade sobre Anne Bellford. Uma verdade tão poderosa e incrível que tinha sido necessário ocultar das outras pessoas. E, prevendo a possibilidade desse conhecimento cair em mãos erradas, Anne criou um objeto de arte das trevas que fosse o seu guardião e somente revelasse o seu conteúdo àqueles que sua criadora quisesse. Por isso, era provável que nem magia branca ou negra fosse capaz de abri-la. Caso contrário, Draco não teria feito aquele pacto. Não, ele nunca lhe entregaria uma atheleia intacta se tivesse a oportunidade de descobrir a sua verdade. Mas, se essa linha de raciocínio estava realmente correta, seria Mione a destinatária da verdade de Anne? Afinal, sua mãe poderia muito bem ter feito aquela atheleia para Andromedra, Sirius, Lynda ou Faust...

- Mas seu conhecimento em Defesa contra Artes das Trevas não se limita apenas aos livros de Hogwarts, não? - a voz da ruiva trouxe Mione de volta para a realidade.

- O que pretende insinuar com isso, Weasley? - Betsy replicou e, embora seu tom permanecesse calmo e cordial, Mione reparou um brilho ameaçador nos olhos de sua sucessora.

- Insinuar? Nada. É apenas uma conclusão óbvia de alguém que conhece a fama da família Winchester. Afinal, eles foram os maiores comerciantes de objetos e livros de magia negra.

- E a única herdeira dessa família chamava-se Elezabeth Black Winchester e foi brutalmente assassinada há quase vinte anos.

- Há boatos de que ela havia dado a luz a uma criança...

- Mas, se eu fosse essa criança, não teria apenas 15 anos, não?

Hermione piscou os olhos, um tanto confusa diante da atmosfera pesada que se instalara entre Gina e Elizabeth. Ela não sabia daquelas informações sobre a família Winchester, o que era bastante óbvio. O comercio de artefatos de magia negra era um negócio proibido pelo Ministério da Magia. Com certeza, os Winchesters faziam seus negócios às escondidas e somente famílias devotas a esse tipo de magia tinham conhecimento do que eles faziam. No caso de Gina, ela provavelmente devia ter escutado de algum auror, do seu pai ou de qualquer outro funcionário do Ministério da Magia.

- Mas, você poderia muito bem ter algum parentesco com essa criança...

- Assim como eu posso muito bem não tê-lo...

- E o fato de você se chamar Elizabeth Black Winchester seria também uma coincidência?

- Por que não? - Elizabeth respondeu, no exato momento em que a carruagem parou tilintando perto da escada de pedra que levava às portas de carvalho - Não sabia que os sobrenomes Black e Wincherster fossem exclusivos de bruxos... – e após dizer isso, a garota desceu elegantemente do coche. Draco desceu em seguida e, ao ver que ainda havia grupos de estudantes que subiam as escadas, fingiu ser um cavalheiro exemplar e ajudou Mione a sair da carruagem.

- Eu não quero sua ajuda, doninha...- Gina censurou, carrancuda, enquanto descia. Draco abriu a boca para soltar uma de suas respostas mal criadas, quando Hermione o interpelou.

- Draco, acho melhor você ir atrás de Winchetser e pedir desculpas pela Gina! - Hermione pediu em um tom de voz elevada, atraindo a atenção de um grupo de terceranistas da Lufa Lufa. Ela queria conversar a sós com a Gina de novo, e tentar entender porque agira daquela forma com Winchester. Mas, sabia que Malfoy só acataria um pedido seu se tivesse audiência para interpretar o bom namorado.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? - Draco perguntou e, quando Mione assentiu positivamente, acrescentou um "Ok, seu desejo é uma ordem!" de forma tão convincente que uma garota chegou até mesmo a exclamar "Que fofo!" em um tom audível.

- Você realmente está pegando o jeito de fazer Malfoy te obedecer hein?- Gina exclamou irônica, observando Draco subir as escadas e saltar uma piscadela para as garotas, fazendo-as soltar aquelas típicas risadinhas irritantes.

- Infelizmente... - respondeu Mione, chateada. Detestava ficar fazendo ceninhas em público - Mas, então, você estava manipulando tão bem a conversa... por que começou a acusar a Winchetser daquela forma?

- Ela está agindo em parceria com Malfoy...

- Como é que é? - Mione perguntou, surpresa - Quero dizer, eu já imaginava que Malfoy estava tendo ajuda, mas como você sabe que é ela?

- Aura negra... - Gina murmurou baixinho, começando a subir as escadas com a amiga. Hermione continuava com cara de interrogação, então Gina prosseguiu - Lembra que eu disse que tenho essa capacidade, certo? E como achei que ela poderia ser útil para mim futuramente, eu fui ano passado escondida para a Travessa do Tranco e...

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! - Mione exclamou em tom de censura - Como pode ter ido escondida para um local tão perigoso como a Travessa do Tranco?

- Da mesma forma que VOCÊ fez isso, senhora monitora! - Gina bufou em resposta e Mione mordeu o lábio contrariada - De qualquer forma, eu comprei um livro que me ensinava a usar melhor essa habilidade...

- Sei... - Mione respondeu, as duas finalmente chegando ao saguão que flamejava sob a luz dos archotes.

- Pois bem, nesse livro eu aprendi algumas coisas úteis. Por exemplo, a densidade da sua aura negra é quase imperceptível, logo sei que o que está agindo sobre você é alguma magia fraca. Já a de Malfoy e a da Winchester são densas, além de vibrarem sincronizadas.

- Aura negra que vibra? - Mione indagou baixinho totalmente confusa, parando bastante afastada das portas duplas, à direita, que davam acesso ao Salão Principal.

- Eu já te disse que não sei como explicar isso direito, ok? - Gina falou no mesmo tom. Era quase impossível a conversa das duas ser ouvida com os ecos dos passos dos alunos que atravessavam o saguão - Para saber se dois bruxos fizeram um ritual de magia negra, preciso observá-los por uns dez minutos, comparando suas auras e sentindo sua vibração. E eu senti isso quando estávamos na carruagem.

- Então, já sabemos com quem está o "diário"! - Mione suspirou, um tanto aliviada.

- Mas isso só piora as coisas, não? Quero dizer, uma coisa é a gente lidar com o babaca do Malfoy, outra coisa é lidarmos com a Winchester! Quero dizer, ela é sua sucessora, Mione! E, convenhamos, você é a bruxa mais inteligente de toda Inglaterra.

- Não exagera, Gina... – Mione falou abruptamente. Primeiro porque era modesta, segundo porque não queria admitir que Winchester fosse tão brilhante assim.

- Não estou exagerando! No ano passado, todo mundo ficou surpreso com sua idéia da AD, de como mantermos contatos um com outro, do pergaminho azarado... - ao mencionar essa parte, Gina sorriu divertida, provavelmente se lembrando da palavra "dedo duro" na cara de Marieta – Agora... imagine toda essa inteligência que você tem sendo usada contra você, sem o menor escrúpulo! Uma cópia de Hermione Granger, versão sonserina. Se a Winchester realmente estiver do lado de Malfoy é isso que nos aguarda...

- Eu sei Gina. Mas isso não importa agora... nós só temos de ser mais espertas do que ela... – murmurou séria, comprimindo os lábios e torcendo ligeiramente os dedos, como se estivesse pensando de antemão o que fazer.

- Mas isso é ASSUSTADOR! – Gina murmurou, como se a idéia de ser mais esperta que a sucessora de Mione a apavorasse.

- Nem tanto Gina. As cópias nunca conseguem superar o modelo original! - Mione falou confiante, atravessando o saguão rumo ao Salão Principal.

- Uiiiiie! - Gina exclamou divertida, deixando aquele clima de tensão ir embora por um momento, acompanhando a amiga, ao que Hermione agradeceu. Era bom saber que confiavam nela - Que meda!

-Sério, Gina. Confesso que ter uma adversária tão inteligente possa dificultar as coisas, mas não às torna impossíveis. Eu definitivamente vou recuperar o diário de minha mãe!

_**CONTINUA...**_

**Gina**: Hey, cambada! Não pára de ler não!

**Mione (em tom de censura):** Gina!! Mais respeito com nossos leitores, por favor!!

**Draco:** Exatamente! Só porque você é um reles personagem secundário, isso não lhe dá direito de descontar suas frustrações nas minhas fãs! u.u

**Gina**: Se enxerga, doninha! Acha mesmo que todas as leitoras da sua fic são suas fãs?

**Mione:** Vocês dois, controlem-se! Não se esqueça que estamos aqui para...

**Draco:** ... criarmos um culto que me venere!

**Gina**: Matarmos o Draco e usarmos sua pele de doninha para um casaco!

**Mione (suspira):** Não, para explicarmos aos nossos leitores sobre as reviews!

**Draco:** Granger, nossa fic teve 142 reviews em apenas 9 capítulos. Tenho certeza que nossas leitoras entendem muito bem de reviews!

**Gina:** "Nossa fic"? Atenção, terra chamando Malfoy! O nome da fan fic é "Hermione Granger e a Maldição de Prometeus". Então, a única dona dela é a Mione. Ou você vê algum "Draco Malfoy" no título também?

**Mione:** Eu SEI que nossos leitores sabem mandar reviews. Mas, eles não sabem que o site do fanfiction não mostra o endereço de e-mail nas reviews feitas das fan fics.

**Draco:** Que site fuleiro, hein! ¬¬'

**Gina:** Não cospe no prato que comeu, Malfoy!!!

**Mione:** Então, quem quiser receber um aviso quando a fan fic for atualizada, deverá ler instruções do _**Aviso de Atualizações**_ no profile de Estrela Vespertina (para isso, basta subir a tela para o início da fic e clicar no nome "Estrela Vespertina" em azul).

**Gina:** Ou podem também deixar um scrap com seu e-mail para Estrela ou Charichu. Seus orkuts também estão disponibilizado no profile da Estrela.

**Draco:** Ainda acho mais fácil fazer um site de adoração a minha pessoa. Aqueles que me cultuarem, mandarei meus elfos domésticos avisarem das atualizações.

**Mione:** Graças a Merlim, não existem tal site. Por outro lado, vocês podem participar da comunidade do orkut chamada Fan Fics da Estrela e Charichu. Nela, as autoras iram deixar sempre um trópico no fórum quando atualizarem a fan fic.

**Estrela Vespertina (encara Charichu):** Desde quando nós temos uma comunidade no orkut?O.o

**Charichu:** Desde quando a fama subiu minha cabeça e eu fiz, ué! u.u

**Draco:** Podíamos fazer uma enquête para saber qual o personagem mais interessante da fan fic. Obviamente, o vencedor será...

**Gina:** ... o Harry! u.u

**Draco:** Weasley, você por acaso é analfabeta? TODAS as leitoras me amam! u.u

**Mione:** Não se esqueça que temos leitores do sexo masculino também, Draco. A propósito, obrigada pelas reviews, Sam.

**Gina:** Elas podem até te amar, mas o capítulo que fez mais sucesso da fic foi o "A Toca". E tudo graças aos palavrões do meu irmão. Então, o Ron é o personagem favorito de todo mundo u.u

**Draco:** Não se esqueça que todo mundo babou na cena que quase estuprei a Mione.

**Mione (suspiro):** Eu gostaria que não me lembrasse desse capítulo¬¬

**Charichu:** Puxa... foi "A Lei 1214" foi meu capítulo predileto.

**Estrela Vespertina:** Hey, pessoal! Vamos parar a conversa por aqui, hm? Podemos deixar essas discussões para o fórum, ok?

**Mione:** Então, por hoje é só. Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews, pessoal!

**Draco:** E por deixarem o amor que sentem por mim explícitos nas reviews! u.u

**Gina:** E por terem paciência em aguardar as atualizações demorada dessas escritoras relapsas!

**Charichu:** A gente cria as personagens e ainda somos esculhambadas por elas, já viu?

**Estrela Vespertina: **Hunf...Ignora, amor, simplesmente ignora! u.u

_**Mal feito feito**_

_Deseja receber uma coruja (e-mail) quando a fic for atualizada? Então, mande um e-mail com o assunto "fan fic" para corujadehermione[arroba]hotmail[ponto]com._

**Charichu diz: **Saudações, pessoal Desculpe mais uma vez pela demora, mas o pc da Estrela resolveu, definitivamente, passar dessa para melhor. Por sorte, conseguimos concluir o capítulo ANTES disso, mas não o Mal Feito Feito. Resultado: vocês vão ter que me engolir falando sobre o capítulo e respondendo suas reviews.

Ok, então, vamos começar. Creio que este capítulo, até agora, foi o quê mais me marcou. Isto porque a confusão que a Gina aprontou foi muito aquém da dos gêmeos Weasley no quinto livro de Harry Potter. Fiquei muito decepcionada ao perceber que a criatividade de que tanto me gabo não foi capaz de se igualar ao do Fred Weasley, meu personagem favorito. E peço desculpa a vocês por ter fracassado nesse ponto. ¬¬

Acho que o quê me deu mais trabalho em "A Sucessora de Granger" foi a Vanessa O' Fleahert cuja autoria pertence a nossa querida Vanessa Zabini Lupin, leitora assídua que vem nos acompanhando há bastante tempo. Bom, Vanessa, me esforcei bastante e tentei me manter o mais fiel possível ao e-mail que você mandou. Só espero que tenha gostado. Caso contrário, sinta-se a vontade em fazer as devidas críticas na sua review que prometo acertar na próxima vez!¬¬' (Só, por favor, não coloca meu nome no Death Note!!!)

Como vocês podem ver, o Hyuuga e o Leolpod marcaram presença de novo. Eu simplesmente gostei muito desses dois personagens, já que através deles posso exercer minha veia humorística. Fora que adoro esse tipo de amizade em que um fica maltratando o outro o tempo todo (desde que eu fique do lado que maltrata, é claro XD). Não sei se eles apareceram novamente no decorrer da fic, embora tenha deixado gancho suficiente para puxá-los. E, agora que a Jeh-san virou faixa preta em hentai e está no último ano do seu curso universitário de Yaoi, quem sabe não transforme esses dois em um belo casal, hein? Tudo bem que isso fugiria totalmente ao tema central da fic, mas, com certeza, seria muuuuuuito divertido XD (Talvez, eu faça uma short fic Yaoi especial com esses dois no dia do seu aniversário, como um presente para você, Jeh XP).

Sobre Elezabeth Black Winchester... inicialmente, ela se chamava Katherine Pryde e era uma sonserina extremamente bonita e burra criada apenas para causa ciúmes em Mione. Depois, ela se tornou uma garota obcecada pelo Draco capaz de tudo para ajudá-lo a realizar suas ambições. Mas, com a publicação do Capítulo IX, novas idéias surgiram na minha mente e ela acabou ganhando não só uma importância maior, como também inteligência (ser a sucessora de Mione não é para qualquer um não!). Claro que essa mudança brusca acarretou também um novo histórico e personalidade para a Betsy... e estou simplesmente adorando-a!! Mas, para evitar spoillers, discorrerei mais sobre a Elizabeth futuramente, quando seu passado e suas verdadeiras intenções serão reveladas.

Por fim, o sumiço do diário. Já viram que adoro ver a Mione sofrendo, não? Ela não consegue ter um momento de paz na sua vida. Porém, se não fizesse isso, não haveria o suspense e a fic ficaria totalmente sem graça. XP Claro que a explicação para o diário ter sido seqüestrado só parecerá no próximo capítulo apenas para que vocês queiram nos matar de tanta ansiedade. Mas, por via das dúvidas, culpem o Draco por ser um "grande filho da puta rox"

Vamos agora para resposta aos leitores:

Liana: Hahahahahahaha Acho que se fosse você no vagão, quem seria deflorado era o Draco, não? Muito obrigada por suas reviews e por ter nos acompanhado há tanto tempo. Sentimos muito a demora para atualizar, mas não é nossa culpa. Quanto Mione se atacar com Draco... acho que isso vai demorar, uma vez que a Mione é a Santa Virgem das Puritanas, né? Além disso, essa fic não é NC 17... ainda (talvez a gente a transforme, já que tem tantas leitoras que se empolgam com cenas de beijo). Quanto a aletheia... bom, é o tipo de coisa que você só descobrirá, lendo a fic. Mas, se quer uma dica: procure na mitologia grega. Você, com certeza, achará a fonte da minhas inspiração. É isso. Beijos

Lenise: Com leitores maravilhosos como você, como não podemos deixa de ser atenciosas? Obrigada pela review, beijos!

Scooby: Valeu pelos elogios. Sobre seu personagem... acho que temos mais um cinco ou seis capítulos até a primeira aparição da Anne!! Ou seja, seu primeiro personagem vai demorar bastante para aparecer!'''' Eu até sugiro que, ao criar o próximo, você o faça no tempo de Mione e Draco para que apareça mais rápido. Mas, se isso lhe consola, acho que a fic vai ultrapassar 40 capítulos, logo você bai ter um monte de personagem aparecendo! Hahahahahaha Bjos

Lady Felton: Hahahahaha quem não quer um beijo desses, hein? Acho que só quem não gosta da fruta! XP Acho que suas rezas não chegaram ao pc da Estrela, mas continue tentando, ok? Obrigada pela review e pelo apoio

Naty Gualberto: Acho que Draco deveria virar garoto de programa, porque todo mundo está pedindo um beijo assim!

Rabicho: Eu também achei a reunião bem divertida, embora o pobre do Leolpod discorde. Me diz, Papai Noel lhe deu um beijo desses, igual ao de Draco e Mione? Acho estranho pedir isso ao bom velinho! XP Valeu por elogiar a Gina.. e quanto ao poder, bem, eu sempre achei que ser quase possuída pela sétima parte da alma de Voldemort devesse causar seqüelas mais profundas em alguém se Gina fosse a personagem principal, acho que trabalharia nisso com mais profundidade Obrigada pela review

Nai-Chan: UHahuauhauhhuauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauh Preciso dizer que tenho medo do seu personagem? Acho melhor não, agora que eu posso perder XP! Valeu pelo apoio, maninha! Beijos

Nah Evans Potter: Quem é vivo sempre aparece... ou no caso, escreve, né? XP Desculpa o sumiço, mas acredite quando digo que não fazemos isso de propósito. E a cena do beijo foi realmente a melhor!XD Valeu pela review!

Doninha: Hahhaahahahahahhaha também acho que Mione deveria era tirar uma lasquinha de Draco, mas ela é a Santa Virgem das Puritanas, então vai demorar pra isso acontecer Valeu pela review e sobre atualizações, leia as instruções que Mione passou para que possamos lhe avisar sempre que tiver um capítulo novo no ar, ok? Beijos!

Monalisa: Valeu pela review e elogios. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Gina e espero que continuarmos lhe agradando

†Jëh†Winchëster†: Hahahahaha Valeu pelo elogio, Jeh, e pelas reviews super empolgadas. As vezes, acho que elas deveria valer por duas na contagem da promoção por causa do tamanho enorme! XP Aposto que até o final da fic você escreverá tanto quanto eu e Estrela! Uhahuahuauhauhahuahuauhahu XD Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Victor, pois ele me deu muito trabalho. Mas, no final, acabei gostando tanto dele que repeti a dose. Acho que já peguei a essência do personagem, então SEI que ele está, mais uma vez, perfeito (convencida? Eu? Imagina, né?XO). E pensa na proposta do Yaoi, viu?XP Sim, também adorei a Técnica Malfoy de Sedução e quanto a Pansy... bom, sugiro que você leia a fic "Hallelujah" de Vick Weasley. Sua perspectiva sobre a buldog vai mudar muito depois da leitura E quanto a Ginny... huahuauhahua genial, não? Sério, eu ADORO escrevê-la. Quase tanto quanto o Draco. E sobre aletheia... satisfeita? Você acaba de descobrir o quê é! Uhauhahuauhahuahuhuahuahua Sim, sou uma escritora malvada sim Mais, sério, não se preocupe, o Capítulo XII vai explicar bem mais sobre Aletheia Por fim, pela milésima vez, valeu pelo seu apoio, incentivo e reviews enormes. É por essas e outras que você será a vice diretora da minha empresa de animes e mangas...

Vanessa Lupin Zabini: uhauhahuahuahuahuhauuah Valeu pela review e pelos elogios. Sim, Gina está tarada, mas entenda: é a puberdade XP Quanto ao Snape, como a fic é centrada em Mione, não tem como ele dar muito o ar de sua graça sonserina. Mas nas poucas vezes que ele aparecer terá uma grande importância.

Claudia Malfoy: huauhahuahuahuahuahuahu Acho que o beijo foi o clímax do Capítulo passado, hein? Todo mundo gostou. Vamos nos esforçar para atualizarmos com mais freqüência. Valeu pela review!

Brianna Granger: Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review. E, sim, nós somos bem fieis ao universo e linha do tempo de Harry Potter. Claro que, como estamos recontando o sexto ano sobre outra ótica, há algumas diferentes, mas, no mais, o quê podermos fazer para nos manter fieis aos livros, faremos. E, no decorrer dos capítulos, isso ficará ainda mais evidente Beijos!

Andrayah: Quer dizer que você está gostando mais da Gina por causa da fic? Que bom, embora ache que a ruiva dessa fic está um pouquinho diferente da dos livros De qualquer forma, sei bem como é começar gostar de um personagem por causa de uma fic. Eu só comecei a gostar do Draco e da Gina depois que virei leitora assídua da Flora. Obrigada por nos acompanhar desde inicio por decidir deixar review

Lua Scath: Leu tudo de uma só vez? Nossa OO Valeu pelos elogios e sobre os avisos, bom, é só você fazer o quê Mione explicou que avisaremos quando atualizarmos. Beijos!

Akira Takase: Eita que esses beijos vão contar história, hein? Está todo mundo comentando sobre isso. Bom, valeu pelos elogios e pela review. Continue nos acompanhando, ok? Beijos!

Malu-Chan: Que bom que você gostou! Caso queira receber avisos quando a fic atualizar, siga as instruções de Mione, ok? Valeu pela review! Beijos!

Helena Bruxy: Valeu pela review e elogio. Mas, para avisarmos sobre atualizações da fic, é preciso que você siga as instruções de Mione nesse capítulo, ok? Beijos!

Pri: Eu acho que acertei seu e-mail... caso não tenha recebido o aviso quando a fic for atualizada, é só seguir as instruções que Mione dá no final desse capítulo, ok? Beijos!

Licca Weasley Malfoy: Eu que agradeço pela sua review e elogios. E temos que correr atrás dos leitores, né? Afinal, são suas reviews que fazem a fic valer a pena. Beijo!

Patrícia Sophia Malfoy: Valeu por ter dado atenção ao nosso e-mail e ter vindo não só conferir nosso trabalho, como também deixar uma review. Espero que nosso trabalho continue lhe agradando! Beijo!

Renata Gomes: Valeu pela review e apoio, viu?? É graças isso que nos empolgamos e escrevemos capítulos cada vez melhores! Beijos!

Vanessa: Aguardo seu comentário completo!! Beijos!

Karla Lavigne: Postado!! Beijos!

Whonna Malfoy: Putz, eu cometi mesmo o mole de ter anunciado a fic no orkut da sua amiga e não no seu? Foi mal mesmo. Mas, bom, obrigada por ser enxerida e ter vindo aqui conferir nosso trabalho! Seja bem vinda! Beijos!

Angel Jones: Heeeeeeeey! Não me prenda não! Se você me prender, como ficará seu vicio com esta fic? Não poderemos mais escrever e aí não terá mais capítulos, nem beijos e nem suspense. Acho que isso seria pior, não? Obrigada pelos elogios (Draco agradece, sinceramente, e diz que concorda sobre transformar essa fic em NC17) e pela review. Beijos!!


End file.
